Keeping Strong
by Sassybratt
Summary: AU: If having a baby at sixteen isn't hard enough, everything in Sango's life had gone wrong and continued to spiral out of control. There wasn't much for her to live for. But she had to keep strong, for the sake of her child.
1. Cruel Twist of Fate

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. No copyright infringement is intended._

_For Brittney_

**Keeping Strong**

**Chapter 1: Prologue: Cruel Twist of Fate**

_I had no expectations.  
__That way, I couldn't get hurt.  
- Sango_

-KS-

The school yard was bustling with teenagers as they waited around for the warning bell to ring. Laughter rose into the air as the days drew closer to summer vacation. Only two more months of torture and they would be free from homework and stuck-up teachers. Besides, with the hot weather, everyone would much rather be at the beach or swimming instead of sitting inside a classroom.

Sango Tajiya clutched the strap of her bag tighter as she wove her way through the various groups of students, her long brown hair waving gently in the breeze. Her auburn eyes darted around fervently as she tried to find the person that made her heart flutter. It only took her a few minutes to spot him and a smile immediately adorned her lips.

"Taro," she called across the courtyard, waving slightly to grab his attention. He turned away from his peers and gave her one of his dazzling grins. He was what she could only call beautiful, with his chiseled chin and luscious curled locks of dark brown hair. His emerald eyes watched as she approached.

"Hey," he drawled as she got nearer, wrapping his arms around her in an embrace.

She clutched onto him tightly before standing on her tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the cheek. They had been together for almost a year now and had planned to spend the rest of their lives with each other. They already chose which college they would attend and talked about getting out of the town, to escape the confinement of their parents' watchful eyes and gossiping friends. There was a whole world out there to see.

He glanced back at his group of friends. She had never really gotten to know them, considering the strange group had always spent their time alone before Taro took off to one party or another. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, taking her hand and leading her away from everyone else.

"Sure," she replied, her smile widening. "Actually, I've got something to tell you." Her eyes sparkled in excitement and he missed the way she laid a protective hand over her stomach.

When they reached a clearing where no one would overhear, he dropped her hand and took a step back, suddenly looking uncomfortable under her gaze. "Look Sango," he began, rubbing his hand over the back of his head, his eyes down-casted. "I don't think this is working out."

Her smile faltered, but never left her face. Did she hear him right? "Excuse me?"

A sigh escaped him as he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. "Maybe we should break-up."

Sango could have sworn her heart stopped beating as the realization of his words sunk in. "Is this a joke?" she asked harshly, a concerned expression taking over her features. When he didn't reply, she knew it was no laughing matter. "But I don't understand. I love you."

He winced at her words. "I know. I loved you too, once. But feelings change. People change."

She shook her head in disbelief. "We planned our whole life together. Why?"

Taro shrugged. "I guess I met someone else."

Tears stung her eyes and she tried her best to hold them back, refusing to allow him to see her cry. Her cheeks were flushed and she bit her lip. "You bastard," she mumbled, her words full of malice. "You only used me to get what you wanted and then you tossed me aside. Is that what you do with all the girls you get with?"

He seemed uneasy and quickly glanced around, making sure no one would overhear their conversation. "Would you keep it down?" he asked.

"No, I will not keep it down," she replied fiercely. "You broke my heart and you want me to silently walk away as if there was nothing between us? Well, I won't!"

"I'm sorry, Sango," he said, beginning his retreat to the safeness of his friends. "Really, I am." Without another word, he sent her one last pitied glance before turning his back on her and walking away. She stood there for a moment, ignoring the tears that slid down her cheeks and dripped soundlessly off her chin. He soon began laughing with his peers once more and she closed her eyes, unable to take the sight. Her heart had been shattered into a million pieces and her body had gone numb.

With an inaudible cry, she turned around and ran. She didn't care that school was starting in a few minutes or that she was probably going to get detention for skipping class. Her friends wouldn't worry too much if she didn't show up to lunch. All she wanted was to run away from the pain and agony a simple boy had bestowed upon her.

She felt the burn in her legs as she continued her way home, her breaths short and uneven as she tried to deliver oxygen to her lungs. They felt as if they were on fire, but that didn't stop her.

Minutes passed as she ran before her house finally came into view. It was rundown with peeling paint and a horrible yard, but its all they could afford. Sango sprinted up the porch steps and slammed open the door, immediately making her way to her room without so much as a hello to her mother. She curled up on her bed, stuffed her face into her pillow, and cried.


	2. Just Another Day

_For Brittney_

**Keeping Strong**

**Chapter 2: Just Another Day**

_As the day turned to night, Sango finally got the courage to step out of her room and into the darkness of the house. It was eerily quiet and she could only assume that no one had heard her come in earlier. School had ended hours ago, meaning that someone had probably called the house, questioning her mother of her whereabouts._

_With a deep, shakey breath to calm the butterflies in her stomach, she walked into the kitchen. A shiver crept up her spine at the icy demeanor the room held. Her mother was leaning against the counter holding a lit cigarette between her fingers. She was in her late thirties with black hair and her chestnut eyes were distant, absent of the love they used to hold, as they stared out into the evening twilight._

_Sango took another deep breath as she stepped toward her, wringing her hands nervously. "Mom?" she called, her voice suddenly small. Her stomach lurched as nausea threatened to take root._

_Her mother turned around to stare at her, causing all feeling to escape the girl. "What is it?" she replied in a harsh tone._

_She was used to this behavior by now. Ever since the death of Sango's father, her mother had turned cold, blocking out the rest of the world. Naomi didn't even deserve the title of 'mother'. "Maybe you should sit down," her daughter warned, bringing a fist to her chest._

_"I don't want to sit down." Her voice seemed to echo in the room. The teenager dropped her gaze to the ground, trying to figure out how to proceed next. Irritated with the girl's attitude, Naomi__ crossed her arms. "Spit it out already."_

_"I'm pregnant," Sango blurted, immediately covering her mouth with her hands. A fleeting look of astonishment and hurt passed her mother's eyes, but it was quickly gone, making her wonder if it had ever been there in the first place._

_Naomi stood there, her eyes absent of any emotion. "Get out," she commanded. There was no remorse in her tone, no sadness or hurt._

_Sango could only stare at her, completely shocked at what she just said. "But mom," she tried, confused by her reaction. By this time, her stepfather had entered the room and held a look of concern. Without even getting all of the facts, he wrapped a protective arm around his wife's shoulders._

_"I said I want you out of my house!" she screamed again. The girl tried to move, tried to do something, but found her body wouldn't listen to her. This woman, the one who had given birth to her and raised her, was telling her to leave the comfort of her own home._

_"You heard your mother," Ryota said sternly. He and Sango had never gotten along. "Get out of here this instant."_

_The surprise finally vanished from her expression, but she was still in a daze as she turned around and retreated to her room. Tears fell heavily from her eyes as she slammed the door closed behind her. She grabbed her school bag and threw clothes into it. Taking as much as she could, her vision began to swim with tears. She opened her nightstand drawer and shoved her hand into the back of it, pulling out two objects._

_One was a large roll of money that she had been saving up; she never had the chance to spend it. She also pulled out her most prized possession. It was a silver cross held on a delicate silver chain. A small diamond glittered in the center. It had been her father's. He had given it to her days before he died. It was as if he knew his time was coming._

_She shook her head to rid her thoughts of the painful memories and clasped the necklace around the column of her throat. Her eyes swept over the room a final time, allowing her mind to wander. She quickly turned around and headed toward the door, silently scolding herself. If she had let herself remember happier times, she would have collapsed in pure agony._

_Sango walked down the hall, swiping a hand across her eyes to wipe away the tears. She held her head high as the door to her left opened, revealing her younger brother. "Sango?" he said, he tone worried as he expressed his sympathy. His sister only stared at him. He, too, was part of her torture. He never once stood up for her, never once disobeyed their mother. Kohaku was the perfect child. The perfect little angel._

_Without a word, she continued her descent down the flight of stairs, keeping her gaze straight ahead. Naomi was standing near the front door. Sango didn't look at her, didn't speak to her, and made no motion whatsoever toward her. The love they shared was lost._

_She had hoped that her family would support her and help her fix her mistakes. When she had decided to tell them about the baby, she had sealed her own fate. The tie she had with her family was broken beyond repair._

_Sango Tajiya never shed a single tear as she walked out into the cool night air, feeling the door slam behind her._

-KS-

After a long night of tossing and turning in the heat, Sango woke up with a start to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing. She was covered in a cold sweat and her heart was beating loudly in her chest. How she hated reliving that memory. It was the day she had become alone in the world, no one to turn to but herself.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, Sango struggled to keep her eyes open, as they were heavy from lack of decent sleep, and waited for them to adjust to the dimness of her apartment. Unwillingly, she sat up in bed and stretched, yawning in the process.

She inwardly sighed at the sight that greeted her. The walls were tinged a yellow shade and the room was very small. It held a single bed, a small dresser, a broken television, an unused kitchen, and a bathroom. She scowled, disgraced with her progress. But it was all she could afford with the single job she worked.

Sango finally stood up and shuffled her way to the bathroom. She hated what her life had become. It had been some time since her mother threw her out into the cold night air, but the pain had yet to diminish even the slightest. Thankfully, she had found an apartment complex that didn't ask questions when she came knocking on the door. The manager didn't demand identification when she told him she was eighteen. He merely allowed her to stay as long as she paid the rent.

With dark thoughts swirling around her head, she jumped in the shower and began to cleanse her body of all the dirt and grime. Unfortunately for her, the warm water only lasted a few minutes before turning ice cold. She relished in the moment she had with the hot liquid beating against her sore and aching body.

As the water turned frigid, she jumped out and gazed at herself in the mirror. Turning sideways, she realized that her stomach was becoming more noticeable. If she read the calendar right, she was about two months pregnant.

That wasn't what worried her, though. It was the malnutrition that was slowly starting to show. Her face had a sunken look to it, her wrists were dangerously thin, and dark circles had formed under her eyes. She looked like the walking dead, truth be told.

Making her way to the beat up dresser, the young woman dug out a lavender dress, hoping to stay cool in the May heat. "May," she mumbled aloud, her eyes darkening in remembrance. Her mother had paid for tuition at the beginning of the school year, but come that fall, Sango would be on her own. She shook her head, trying to look on the brighter side. But she found that was becoming more difficult as the days passed.

After she quickly changed, she grabbed her work uniform and shoved it into her backpack. She stole one last glimpse around the apartment before making her exit, locking the door behind her.

Her long legs quickly led her down the musty hallway before stopping in front of the elevator. She summoned the car and waited impatiently for it to reach her. "Hey!" someone shouted. The brunette cringed at the tone, desperately hoping that whoever the voice belonged to didn't see her.

When she heard heavy footsteps drawing closer, she knew her hope was in vain and turned to meet her visitor eye to eye. "Yes, Hiro?" she questioned the man before her. He was a heavy set guy and his luscious locks of dark hair had a touch of grey to them. The white tee shirt he was wearing outlined his round body perfectly as his baggy blue jeans hung low on his waist. It didn't surprise her that he had a cigar hanging from his lips.

"You owe me rent!" Hiro bellowed in her face.

"Just give me more time," Sango pleaded, knowing she was pushing her limits. She was always late on rent, but this time it was proving more difficult. "I don't have the money yet. I'm getting my check tonight and I'll have the cash by tomorrow afternoon." The tone of her voice sweetened a degree, begging him to allow her one more day.

Hiro gave her a skeptical look before replying. "You have until tomorrow night to get me the money or else you're out of here." He gruffly spat out his words before turning around and heading down the hallway, muttering to himself.

Sango sighed in relief. She was safe, for now.

-KS-

Eyes bore into the back of her head as she entered the school that gave her some kind of normalcy. But at the same time, it caused a dull ache to burst forth in her chest. She kept her gaze ahead of her, walking straight to her locker. Ignoring the stares of the surrounding audience, she put in the combination and swung it open.

"Sango," someone called through the crowd.

She smiled and turned around to greet her best friend. "Hey, Kagome," she replied, a fake happiness in her voice. The girl before her had ebony hair that softly cascaded down her back to stop beneath her shoulder blades. Her brown eyes held excitement and happiness, things Sango thought she would never experience again.

"How was your weekend?" Kagome asked, coming to stand beside her.

They'd been friends for two years, but unknowing to the dark-haired girl, there were still secrets that existed between them. Sango shrugged. "It was okay." The entire school knew about her pregnancy. Word gets around fast in a school so small. However, there were some things that not even Kagome knew. Like the fact that Sango had been kicked out of her house, her boyfriend abandoned her, and she was struggling to survive in a cheap apartment. Yeah, those things she kept locked up in her mind, refusing to burden her friends with her mistakes. However, it had already been two months and it was becoming increasingly difficult to hide these things.

"Well, mine was great," Kagome replied, barely noticing her friend's lack of enthusiasm. Sango had become kind of an expert at masking pain. She slammed her locker shut and preceded toward her first class, Kagome chatting happily beside her. She smiled at the appropriate times as they continued to talk about the girl's weekend. Inside, though, Sango's heart was breaking. She wished she could be like her; she wouldn't have a care in the world. Any teenager was lucky enough to have a normal life.

Even so, she continued to plaster a smile on her face, acting as if everything was okay.

-KS-

"See you tomorrow, Kags!" Sango shouted as her friend left the school after the final bell rang. The halls were almost empty now as she made her way to the bathroom, hugging her books to her chest. When she was safely inside a stall, she heaved a small sigh and began to follow her daily routine.

Taking out her work uniform, she quickly placed her books into her bag. She had gotten in the habit some time ago and knew which ways to turn to make changing her clothes an easier task.

When she finished, she slowly opened the stall and peered around the corner of the door, making sure no one was in the bathroom with her. With the coast clear, she walked over to the sink and took out a bit of make-up she still had left over from happier times. She began to cover up the dark circles under her eyes and tried to bring color to her cheeks with a hint of blush.

Satisfied, Sango packed away her belongings, fixed her hair into a pony tail, and gave a sad smile as she made it out of the bathroom toward the exit doors. Hopefully today would be busy. She needed the extra money. She opened the doors to reveal a clear sky, the sun's heat, and the night's work ahead of her.


	3. The Mysterious Stranger

_For Brittney_

**Keeping Strong**

**Chapter 3: The Mysterious Stranger**

Sango walked into the small restaurant residing as her only source of income. It held warmth with the sun-colored walls and the sweet aroma of pie in the air. With a smile on her face, the young brunette made her way to the kitchen area to clock in.

"Hey, Sugar," a sickly-sweet voice called. She turned around to be greeted by her boss, a woman in her late forties.

"Hello, Kamari," Sango replied. the older woman was an interesting person with her fiery red hair and bright blue eyes. "How are you today?"

The red-head shrugged. "It's been okay. How's school?" Kamari was the only person who knew of Sango's true situation. It was the main reason she hired the poor girl.

"Same," she stated in a bored tone as she tied an apron around her waist. The layering of her work attire hid the small bulge of her stomach.

"Well, it looks like tonight won't be too busy," her boss mumbled as Sango grabbed a notepad and walked out into the restaurant. She placed a smile upon her lips, concealing hte pain in her heart.

"Hello, I'm Sango and I'll be your waitress today," the young woman greeted cheerfully to the elderly couple sitting in the booth before her. It was going to be a long night.

-KS-

Night had fallen over the area as Sango gave her last customer their check. She heaved a sigh of relief, realizing she only had another half hour before she could relax, at least momentarily. The smile never left her face the entire night, causing the sides of her mouth to protest in pain. The tired teen was picking up her tip from the last table she waited on for the night, when the doors opened to reveal a customer. She paid little attention to him, seeing as how they always had a few late night stragglers. When he sat down in her section, she grabbed a fresh notepad and walked over to him.

The man appeared to be about Sango's age, maybe a couple years older. "Hello, I'm Sango and I'll be your waitress tonight," she greeted, standing next to his table. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

He finally brought his eyes to look upon the brunette before him. Her heart did a flip-flop under his gaze. His eyes were a deep violet hue and his hair was the color of night. A small grin blessed his lips and a tiny pair of gold hoops hung from his left ear. The white tee shirt he wore showed off his muscles perfectly. "I'll just have a glass of water," the mysterious man said. Her stomach lurched at the sound of his voice.

Sango blushed when she noticed she was staring. Her gaze quickly broke form his and glanced down at the paper in her hand. "O-okay. One water, uh, coming right up." Her speech was slightly impaired for reasons unknown to her. She refused to look at him as she turned around and headed toward the kitchen to retrieve the water the young man requested.

_Why am I acting like this? _The brunette absently wondered as she ambled back toward the man's table, water in hand. _I haven't felt like this since I was with Taro. _Something stirred deep inside her heart, a feeling that had lain dormant since she was left alone in the world. Hot tears sprang to her eyes, threatening to fall. Tears this time not born of loneliness or heartache, but of confusion and pain. This stranger had moved something deep within her, brought forth feelings she never thought she would experience again.

She quickly made her way toward one of the other waitresses, panicking at the emotions her heart had just endured. "Kimi, can you please take that table over there?" she pleaded with the older woman before her. The other waitress appeared to be twenty. Her brown hair was a brilliant color, complimented with her emerald eyes.

Kimi turned to glance at the panicked sixteen year old. "Why?" she asked, clearly irritated with the way Sango demanded her attention.

"Just do it, please," she begged, the unwelcomed feelings slowly fading. For some reason, Kimi felt she had to pity the poor girl and gave her a confused nod in response. Relief flooded through the pregnant teen as her tears faded. Sango handed Kimi her notepad and the water, before hurriedly making her way to the bathroom.

As soon as she was safe inside, she locked the door and shuffled to the mirror. Her own eyes stared back at her, holding a look of unrecognizable feeling. The slender female bowed her head and allowed a few tears to escape. _Damn, why now? _Sango began to mentally scold herself.

For the past couple of months, she hadn't allowed her feelings to reach out toward anyone. She kept the same emotions with everyone she met; refusign to hate, refusign to love. It was all the same to her. She would no longer open her heart in the risk of someone breaking it again. It would just be too much. The tortured teen had already endured so much pain in so little time; she didn't think she could handle anymore.

When she finally got her emotions under control, Sango redid her hair and plastered a smile on her face. She casually walked out of the bathroom and noticed the time read ten o'clock; the end of her shift. The young brunette released a sigh of relief and made her way to the kitchen to hang up her apron.

"Sango," a female voice called to her. Said girl turned around to be met by Kimi. Her expression read irritation, but her eyes held curiosity.

"Yes?" Sango asked, innocence plaguing her voice.

"That man over there was a little curious as to where the 'beautiful young lady' had gone. That got me thinking. Why _did_you want to switch him over to me?" The young waitress could only stare at the green-eyed woman, knowing she would be backed into a corner if she didn't come up with something fast.

"Uh ... I was just feeling sick is all. You know how it can get when you're pregnant. Besides, it's the end of my shift, so-I'll-see-you-later-bye!" The last of her words jumbled together as she raced off to where her boss worked. "Hey, Kamari," Sango called, giving the older woman a warm smile. Kamari glanced down at the girl beside her. "Do you have my paycheck for me?"

Her expression immediately fell. "I'm sorry, dear. The delivery truck has been delayed so we won't receive the checks for a couple of days."

Sango's body went numb, the smile falling from her lips. "Wha-what do you mean?" the teenager questioned, clearly confused.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do." With that, Kamari gave Sango an apologetic smile before turning back to her work.

_No paycheck, for a few days? _she thought as she absentmindedly walked toward the front entrance. _I can't wait that long. I need the money for rent and my tips won't be enough to cover it. I'll have nowhere to go ..._

Sango opened the door, ignoring the looks the young man from earlier were giving her, before she made her way into the darkness. As the door swung shut behind her, the tortured soul finally allowed her tears to fall.


	4. Breaking Down

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Since its my birthday, I thought I'd give you guys a treat. _

_For Brittany_

**Keeping Strong**

**Chapter 4: Breaking Down**

Wandering the dimly lit back streets of Tokyo, Sango continued to cry as rain fell from the heavens. Numbly, she stumbled along, unsure of her future. No matter how hard she tried, the darkness of fate continued to bring her down; forcing her to wallow in misery.

It was hopeless, absolutely hopeless. Maybe she was meant to live a life of pain and agonizing torture, see the ones she loved ripped away from her. Sango lifted her eyes to the sky, squinting as the rain fell gently against her skin.

The brunette swiftly turned into a dark alley, oblivious to any potential danger. She wanted to escape the heartache that had befallen her. Allowing her pain and suffering to be brought forth in her heart caused Sango to scream out in agony as she came to a dead stop. "Why?"

The pregnant teen leaned heavily against the rain soaked building next to her as her body continued to wrack with sobs. Her legs collapsed from beneath her, no longer able to support her fragile frame. Tears of heaven continued to batter her body as she bowed her head, hiding her face from the world. "Why?" Sango whispered, knowing no one would answer her. "What is the purpose of this torture?"

The increased intensity of rain was her only answer. She brought her knees to her chest, burying her face into them. Heart wrenching sobs continued to shake the slender frame as her heart became consumed of a distant past. Images flooded her mind, only making the salty liquid flow faster from her chestnut eyes. The image of her mother's smiling face, her brother's voice, sincere words from her father's lips.

Once upon a time, she had been happy. Sango had a bright future ahead of her, but with one accident, her world came crashing down. The vision of her father's mangled body flashed before her. Maybe if she had asked him to stay a moment longer, given him one last hug ... maybe she could have prevented him from death. Only a second later and the drunk driver would have missed him. Then he would still be here and her world wouldn't be crumbling beneath her.

In a blink of an eye, all Sango's happiness was swept away. For months, she drifted around, her only purpose in life was to survive. She would have welcomed death long ago if it wasn't for the small being inside of her. The thoughts of her child kept her moving, kept her alive.

So here she was, sitting on damp asphalt in a dark alley way, falling apart at the seams.

The rain had finally let up and the wind blew calmly over the street, causing the leaves to rustle on their branches. As the dark clouds dispersed, diamons sparkled throughout the night sky and the glow of street lamps landed softly on the surrounding area. A woman's voice was being carried away by the wind; her words soft and full of sadness. "Once there was a way to get back homeward, once there was a way to get back home."

Sango choked out the words, lifting her head up from her knees. Her brown hair blew gently in the wind. "Sleep pretty darling do not cry and I will sing a lullaby." Her voice sounded as if an angel was in pain. Silent tears fell from her chocolate orbs and a sad smile played on her lips. "Golden slumbers fill your eyes; smiles awake when you rise."

The pregnatn teen rubbed a hand over her growing belly as she continued to sing. Previous rainfall had drenched her work attire. "Sleep pretty darling do not cry and I will sing a lullaby." She remembered her mother singing the same lullaby to her so long ago. It seemed as if those memories were from a different lifetime; one that would never be found again.

"Once there was a way to get back homeward, once there was a way to get back home." Sango's voice choked with tears as seh continued to stoothe the small being inside of her. Moonlight fell upon her shriveled form, causing her skin to turn a ghostly pale. "Sleep pretty darling do not cry and I will sing a lullaby." As she softly sang the last verse, the sound of approaching footsteps came into earshot.

The young brunette didn't care who it was or what they wanted, she only needed them to leave her alone so she may grieve in peace. She curled back into herself, erecting up barriers to whoever came near. No more heartache would befall upon her already broken spirit.

The footsteps grew louder as they continued to approach. Sango silently pleaded to them to pass by, to leave her alone. The person just couldn't comply.

Not a moment sooner, she felt someone kneel beside her. A hand was gently placed on her arm, trying to soothe her tortured soul. The young woman immediately shrank away from the simple touch.

"Are you okay?" a masculine voice called out to her. She knew the tone from somewhere, but couldn't pinpoint the memory. He once again reached out to her in an effort to comfort the broken girl. A hand was placed upon her knee and shook her gently.

When Sango didn't respond, the hand moved to caress her chestnut locks. "Tell me, what makes someone as beautiful as you shed such painful tears?" the voice soothed her, making an uncertain calmness reverberate through her veins.

"It's hopeless," she whispered, unsure of why she had answered the stranger's question. She half expected him to leave her be; one more person to abandon her in the cruel world.

But he didn't.

Instead he stayed and continued to console her damaged heart. "Nothing is ever hopeless. Someone must care for you." He continued to finger her hair beneath his hand.

"No," Sango solemnly replied, this time her voice more audible. "I'm alone, no one cares." Her tears ceased, her eyes red from irritation. The feeling of the man's caressing hand left her hair and preceded to her cheek. He gently cupped his hand beneath her chin and lifted her face to reveal himself to the agonized woman.

The brunette lifted her eyes to the source of the soothing voice, only to have her breath halt in her chest at the sight of those violet eyes. "It's you," she whispered, sure the man couldn't hear her. The feelings from earlier took hold of her heart. "Stay away from me," she spat, fear dashing across her chocolate eyes.

She roughly stood, forcing away the man's hands in the process. He looked taken aback by her reaction, but recovered quickly as Sango walked briskly out into the street, trying to escape the feelings the stranger thrust upon her.

"Wait," she heard him call after her. The pregnant teen only quickened her pace, hoping he would give up and leave her alone. Her footsteps halted in the middle of the street as someone grasped her wrist. She quickly spun around to meet the man eye to eye.

Facing him like this caused the fear within her to escalate and new tears formed. His violet eyes seemed to peel away ever defensive wall she raised, his gaze burrowing deep within her soul.

And then she cracked.

The feeling of lonelisness overpowered as her legs went weak beneath her. The stranger was able to wrap an arm around her waist before she made contact with the cold asphalt. She leaned on him, tears streaming heavily down her cheeks as he stroked her hair. Her shrill cries reached out into the surrounding darkness. Sango didn't know how long they stood in the middle of the street like that, but weariness soon took over and she slowly began losing consciousness.

Her eyelids became heavy as her crying slowed to whimpers before she fell into a deep slumber, in the arms of a stranger.


	5. A Stranger's Kindness

__

_I wasn't going to update anymore, but I thought I might as well. It doesn't seem as if this story is getting many readers. If I don't get too many reviews then I'm probably going to delete it entirely and upload it again later. Don't worry, there will be a lot more twists and turns before this story comes to an end. Please review!_

_For Brittany_

**Keeping Strong**

**Chapter 5: A Stranger's Kindness**

Sunlight poured into the bland room, giving Sango's face a soft glow. She squinted her eyes against the brightness, allowing them time to adjust. As soon as she could see clearly, she opened her eyes fully and took a glance at her surroundings. The walls were an off-white and grey curtains framed the windows. Light mocha colored the carpet and little furniture occupied the room. A small shelf stood against one wall; filled to the brim with movies and music of all sorts. A desk sat against the opposite wall with a computer humming quietly.

She slowly sat up, confused. Looking to her right, she noticed a small picture frame sitting on the bedside table. The photo was of a man and woman who appeared to have a loving relationship. The woman had long raven hair pulled into a low ponytail. Her skin was white as snow and a small smile played on her face. At first, Sango thought the girl was Kagome, but soon realized she was mistaken. They may have had similar features, but the strange woman's expression was guarded; almost cold. The young man in the picture had silver hair reaching past his waist. His unusual golden eyes were filled with love as they glanced down at the woman in his arms.

Besides the picture, no other personal items appeared to be in the room. Sango took some time to look at her present position. Taking a glimpse downward, she noticed her body sat upon a double bed; the comforter colored a rose red. the mattress was firm and slightly uncomfortable, as if it hadn't been used in some time.

Lifting up the comforter with one hand, she gazed at her slender figure. She no longer wore her work attire. Instead, a large white t-shirt with a company logo and a pair of red boxers adorned her being. A light blush touched her cheeks. _What happened last night? _Laying the covers down, thoughts swirled inside her head, trying to remember what occured the previous night.

Just then, a loud slam echoed through the closed bedroom door. It startled her from her stupor as loud voices drifted through the walls. "I don't care! That doesn't give you the right to let her have my room!" a gruff voice yelled with anger.

"She was alone and soaked to the bone. I couldn't just leave her," another voice said. It sounded slightly familiar.

Before Sango could give it any more thought, footsteps approached the room she currently occupied. She drew the covers up to her chin in fear as the door was thrown open.

There stood the silver haired man from the picture. An unpleasant scowl adorned his lips and he crossed his arms as he glared at the strange woman. "Get out," he commanded harshly at her cowering form. Sango froze to the spot, fear overwhelming her.

"Inuyasha," came the second voice. A second figure came up beside the angry man. The brunette's breath caught in her throat and she became speechless when she realized who it was. The man from the previous night stood before her, his violet eyes glaring at the man who Sango confirmed to be Inuyasha. "Stop scaring her."

He only grunted in reply before angriliy stalking out of the room and slamming the door behind him. The dark haired man only sighed, his back to her. She slightly shifted her position as she pushed herself farther away from the mysterious stranger. At the sound of her movement, the boy turned around and a shy grin blessed his face. He took a few steps towards her and sat on the edge of the bed; keeping a respective distance.

"Sorry about him. His girlfriend treated him like shit again and it alway gets him angry. He lashes out at everything that moves." His eyes bore into the frightened girl, once again ripping away her defensive barriers. When she stayed silent and made no attempt to speak, the man continued. "My apologies," he said, placing a hand over his heart. "You are probably very confused, considering the episode you had last night." A small scowl appeared on Sango's face. _Episode? _The man held up his hands in a peaceful action. "Please forgive me, Sango. I don't mean any harm. The names Miroku."

Sango stared at the man, unable to drop her guard just yet. She had a million thoughts and questions racing through her mind, but she had to start somewhere. "How ... how do you know my name?"

"Oh, well your work uniform had your name tag on it. And you kind of told me at the restaurant," Miroku replied sheepishly.

She eyed him skeptically before proceeding with her questioning. "How did I get here?"

He sighed. "Well, after you collapsed, you fell asleep. I wasn't going to leave you and you had no identification on you, so I did the only thing I could do. I brought you to my apartment." Sango's eyes trailed from her face to her lap and then to the shirt she wore. Miroku noticed her actions and fear erupted onto his face. "Wait, its not what it looks like!" he shouted in a defensive tone as he waved his hands in front of his face.

The young brunette glared daggers, daring him to continue. Miroku gave an exasperated sigh. "Your uniform was soaked; I didn't want you to get sick. I didn't look, though, I swear!"

She stared at him for a moment, pondering whether or not she should believe him. Finally coming to a decision, she dropped the covers back down to the bed. "Look," the violet eyed man continued, noticing she let her guard down. "Your clothes are in the dryer right now. Have some breakfast and then I'll help you get to where you need to go." Miroku watched her go over his words in her head, trying to decide if she should trust him.

_Well, what else do I have to lose? _Finally, Sango mumbled a reply that sounded like a yes and a wide grin spread across the man's lips. "Great, I'll go finish breakfast. You can come out when your ready." With that, he gave her one last look before exiting, closing the door behind him.

Sango glanced to her left to gaze out the window. A cerulean sky hovered overhead and puffs of white scattered across it's wide canvas. She sighed one last time before lifting the covers off of her and swinging her legs to dangle over the edge of the bed. Testing out her strength, she slowly stood up and walked over to the shelf consisting of music and movies. The pregnant teen looked through them as she took time to absorb the information she was told as well as calm down her nerves.

After about ten minutes, she heaved a sigh. _Well, I guess I better show myself. _She grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door. Taking a few steps out of the bedroom, she stepped into what she could only guess was the living room.

At the sound of her entrance, the silver haired man glanced up from his position on the couch. Ignoring his glare, Sango took in the appearance of the living room. The walls were white with little decoration. She guessed the couch used to be white. Now it harbored a grey tint, as well as the reclining chair perpendicular to it. The air, she noticed, held a musty scent and layers of dust covered the furniture.

The carpet beneath her feet was a light mocha, similar to Inuyasha's bedroom, but there were evident stains from past mistakes. A small television sat across the couch. Walking towards what she assumed to be the kitchen, a sweet aroma enveloped her. Tearing her gaze away from the living room, she glanced into the kitchen to see a mess as well.

The counters were a light yellow with wooden cabinets. A small wooden table with two chairs sat against one of the peach tinted walls. Miroku stood near the stove flipping pancakes as he pulled three plates out of one of the cabinets. When he noticed Sango's entrance, he gave her a wide grin. She returned the favor before the dark haired man returned his attention to the task at hand.

She timidly took a seat in one of the chairs and patiently waited for him to strike up a conversation or to lay a tray of food in front of her. During this time, the brunette continued to absorb her surroundings. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the garbage can sitting in the corner. Trash filled it to the brim and reeked as if it hadn't been emptied in some time.

Miroku finished cooking and set a plate in front of Sango as he took the second chair across from her. "Yash, stop sulking and come eat." A grunt of disapproval sounded from the living room and a moment later, said man came into the kitchen with a beat up folding chair. He set it down, grabbed a plate, and took a seat. Sango watched him through the whole process before looking down at her own plate.

The food looked delicious; warm, fluffy pancakes topped with melted butter and syrup. However, the utensils scared her. The plate was cracked in a few places and spots stained the silverware, as if they hadn't been washed in a while. Miroku, noticing her uncertain expression, tried to console her. "Sorry about the appearance of the place. Yash and I both work to pay for the bills, but we never have enough left over to buy anything nice. Besides, we are both finishing up our last year of high school and don't really have a lot of time on our hands to tidy up." She gave him a look of understanding before picking up her silverware and taking small bites.

"So ..." the violet eyed man started, trying to strike up a conversation. "Where do you live?" The pregnant teen stopped mid chew before swallowing. Her eyes had a glint of sadness as she wiped her mouth on a napkin, refusing to meet her new friends' gazes.

Gathering her courage, she finally replied. "Nowhere, anymore," she whispered, unsure if they heard her or not. Once more, she wondered why she had answered his question truthfully.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, seeming to have calmed down from his earlier anger.

"I don't have enough money to pay for rent and it's due today." She didn't know why she was telling these two strangers her story, but something told her to continue. "I was relying on my paycheck, but it's been delayed a few days."

Miroku's face filled with concern. "Is there someone you can stay with?"

Sango shook her head. "No, I'm not going to burden my friends with my problems. And my family ... lets just say they don't want anything to do with me." Tears welled up behind her eyes as she said this, but she refused to let them fall.

The boys glanced at each other before looking back at the broken girl. "Well ... why don't you stay here?" Miroku asked. The young woman snapped her head up, shocked at his offer. "I know you haven't known us for very long, but we do have a spare bedroom. Besides, I think this place could use a feminine touch." A ghost of a smile touched his lips as Inuyasha swiveled his gaze to the dark haired man. His eyes weren't filled with hate or anger, rather they were full of understanding.

"Oh no, I couldn't!" Sango protested, not wanting to burden these people with her mistakes.

"Yes you can," Inuyasha said, his eyes flashing with determination. "You keep the house tiday, make a few meals, and we'll give you a room." She only gaped at their kind manners and hospitality as she continued to shake her head.

"We're not taking no for an answer," Miroku stated as he stood up, picking up his utensils in the process. "After you're done, I'll drive you over to your apartment and we can gather your things. Then you can call in sick to school until you're settled." Speechless, the brunette could only nod in response.

She finished her breakfast in silence as she listened to the boys' movements. Inuyasha prepared to leave for school, seeing as how it was seven in the morning, and Miroku went to retrieve Sango's work attire out of the dryer. _How can they be so kind? _She questioned herself, a million thoughts racing through her head.

About a half hour later, Inuyasha had left for school and Miroku had ironed her clothes. He called into school, saying he would be absent for the remainder of the day. "I'm coming with you," he told Sango when she asked. A blush rested across her cheeks as she thanked him. Taking her work uniform, she made her way into the spare bedroom.

As she changed, she glanced around her soon to be living arrangement. It was plain, as usual, with white walls, grey curtains, and brown carpet. The air was musty, but the stains across the floor confirmed someone had lived there not too long ago.

When she finished, Sango stepped out of the room with her borrowed clothes in hand. "Who lived in that room?" she asked while handing the violet eyed man his clothes.

"Well, a guy named Kouga used to live there, but him and Yasha didn't get along too well so he finally decided to move in with his cousins. Miroku chuckled as a memory only visible to him flashed through his mind. "Anyways, you ready?"

She nodded her head in reply as he opened the door, inviting her to step outside before him. Locking the apartment up behind him, the couple ventured to the elevator of the building. The young woman's heart beat rapidly in her chest just being in the presence of him.

When the elevator finally reached their floor, Miroku stepped inside and pushed the ground floor button. Sango stood near the opposite side of the elevator car, putting as much space between them as possible. He noticed this and a sly grin crept onto his face. "Calm down, I don't bite." She blushed at the embarrassment, but made no indication to move closer to him.

A bell dinged as they reached the main level and he led her out the double doors of the apartment complex. Throughout their short walk, Sango saw the apartment building wasn't in that bad of shape. Sure it could use a few touch ups with paint and such, but it was a definite improvement from her own building.

Miroku led her to a nearby parking lot. he unlocked the passenger door of a beat up mustang and silently asked her to get in. She complied as he shut the door behind her and made his way around to the driver's seat. The young man put it in gear and drove in the direction his companion pointed.

The car ride was short as the brunette recognized her surroundings, giving Miroku instructions how to get to her apartment. A small blush tinted her cheeks in shame as they pulled up in front of a run down building; it seemed as if it would collapse any second. He parked the car and followed Sango up the steps through the single door.

"Hey!" The pregnant girl cringed at the voice greeting her when she entered the building. Hiro came stomping up to her, clear aggitation in his features. "You have rent yet?" Sango knew she couldn't avoid the question.

"Actually, I'm leaving. I'll go pack my things right now." Sango quickly led Miroku towards the elevator, leaving a stunned Hiro behind her.

As the elevator doors slid shut, the brunette let out a sigh when the car began to rise. Her companion gave her questioning glances, but chose to stay silent. For that, she was grateful. When the contraption stopped on the third floor, she quickly walked to her room, Miroku trying to keep up.

Sango opened the door to reveal her dingy apartment. The dark haired man casually walked in and glanced around. There was a kitchen off to the right and a small bathroom through a door to the left. A single bed stood alone in the living room as well as a broken television. The young woman began to rummage through her things, gathering up her clothes and belongings.

As she packed her things into the only bag she had bothered to bring, Miroku took in her true beauty. With her chestnut hair cascading down her back and the chocolate color of her eyes, she was a true goddess. Her skin was slightly paler then it should be and her rose petal lips were drawn in a firm line. What worried him, though, was how thin she was. He knew a woman wasn't supposed to be that scrawny, especially when expecting.

When she finished, Sango took one last glance around her previous home before nodding her head in approval. The room seemed as if she had never been there; every spec of her personality gone.

"Okay, lets go," the brunette said as she slung her bag over her shoulder and proceeded towards the door. When she slightly stumbled from the extra weight, Miroku grabbed her arm to steady her.

She stared up at him, slight admiration in her eyes. "Here, let me take that," he said, releasing her arm and slinging her bag over his shoulder. Sango gave him a thankful smile before exiting the room and locking the door behind her.

The twosome made it to the elevator and rode the way down in silence. However, the contentment wasn't to last long, as they entered the lobby to be met with an angry hotel owner. "Where do you think you're going?" Hiro shouted as Sango stood there in slight annoyance. "You're not leaving until I get last month's rent." The pregnant teenager began to panic. She didn't have the money, at least not for a few days.

"Here you go, this should cover it," Miroku said as he shoved some money into Hiro's waiting hand. Sango tried to protest, but he only ignored her pleas. "Come on, Sango, lets go." He gently grabbed her arm and lead her towards the parking lot. She took one last glance over her shoulder at the place she had called home for the past few months.

They got int he car and Miroku put it in gear before exiting the parking lot, heading towards his apartment. The ride was once again silent, but it was because Sango was speechless. This man who had been a complete stranger, took her in with no questions asked. He gave her shelter, food, and clothes on her back with no need of an explanation. Maybe, just maybe, this was the miracle she had been waiting for.


	6. Drama Unfolds

_I would like to thank you SO much for all the reviews! It really gives me a boost to continue the story. Your comments have given me a new will to do so. Good news: I WILL be keeping the story up! Bad news: the updates will be a bit longer in between. Then again, I might update sooner because of new inspiration. Let me just be clear on one thing; I do not write for reviews, nor do I beg people for them. I just want a few each chapter just to let me know that there is an interest in the story. All you have to do is say: Nice chapter. And I'll be happy. I do like the longer, more detail reviews; but hey! I'll take what I can get._

_For Brittany_

**Keeping Strong**

**Chapter 6: Drama Unfolds**

Sango and Miroku pulled up into the parking lot just in time to see a woman stalk angriliy out of the apartment complex. "Oh no," Miroku groaned as he noticed her. The brunette beside him glanced up in confusion. "Hurry, get down," he hissed, shutting off the car and tried to duck, but a shrill voice stopped his actions.

"Miroku!" Sango turned to see the woman walking towards the car, her fists clenched slightly at her sides. He appearance made the pregnant teen realize she was the woman from the picture sitting on Inuyasha's nightstand.

The violet eyed man sighed. "Well, there's no avoiding it now. Better get it over with." He shot Sango a look of sad irritation before exiting the car. The young woman quickly followed suit and walked around the car to stand by her companion's side.

"Miroku!" the woman harshly said again, her anger emitting off of her in waves. With every step she took, Sango could feel Miroku tense up beside her.

"Hey, Kikyo," he said smoothly. The brunette glanced over and saw he had plastered a smile on his face and his tone held fake happiness. "What's going on?"

"You know very well what's going on," Kikyo responded, finally stopping a foot in front of the couple. Sango immediatly didn't like this woman simply by the way she dressed and the attitude she gave off. The dark haired woman wore a skirt coming to mid-thigh with a shirt showing off her naval. "Where's Inuyasha?" she asked with no emotion after Miroku stayed silent.

"Well ... uh ... he went to school," he replied matter-of-factly. "That's where he should be, right?" Instantly, he regretted his bold response.

"What are you talking about?" she cooly asked, glaring at the poor man for emphasis. "He is supposed to stay home and think of a way to apologize to me. I tried to make things easier for him. How dare he betray me like that?" Not wanting to ask what the angered woman was talking about, Sango gaped at the woman's self centeredness. How could Kikyo believe she had so much control over Inuyasha and his entire life would revolve around her?

"Well, um ..." Miroku was at a loss for words. Inuyasha loved Kikyo, but she treated him as her possession. Even so, he went crawling back to her every time.

"I don't think it's your right to decide what Inuyasha should be doing," Sango said, fierce irritation spewing from her mouth. Miroku stared at her, stunned.

"And who are you?" Kikyo asked, her eyes glancing up and down at the brunette before her.

"That's none of your damn business," the pregnant woman retaliated, ignoring the sideways glances Miroku gave her. "Maybe you should high tail your slutty ass out of here before I really become pissed." By this time, Sango had her fists clenched at her sides and her expression twisted in anger.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" the raven haired beauty questioned, a ghost of a smile blessing her crimson lips.

Sango searched for a threat of some sort, knowing she couldn't really beat the living shit out of Kikyo because the danger the baby would be put into. Thankfully, Miroku intercepted their little spat. "Okay, calm down you two. Kikyo, this is Sango," he said, gesturaing with his hands between the two. "She's a friend of ours that will be staying with us for a while. Sango, this is Kikyo, Inuyasha's girlfriend."

The slender female glared at the brunette. "Don't think you can overpower the love Inuyasha and I have or you'll instantly regret it." Sango could only stare, speechless at the accusation the woman threw at her. _Me? Love Inuyasha? you have got to be joking ... _Miroku once again intervened any angry thoughts about to pour out of the pregnant woman's mouth.

"Well, Kikyo, seeing as how Yash isn't here, you should be going, shouldn't you? Sango and I have a lot to do in order to get her settled into her new living arrangements." Miroku smiled in a feeble attempt to calm the bickering women.

She narrowed her eyes in a final attempt to ward Sango off. Without a word, she tore her gaze away from the sixteen year old girl. Turning on her heel, Kikyo started back into the direction she had come from, leaving Sango angry and confused.

When Inuyasha's girlfriend disappeared from sight, Miroku sighed in relief; his smile quickly fading. He turned around to be greeted by a very bewildered Sango. "What the hell was that about?" she asked, clearly distressed by the episode that had just occured.

"Well, let just say Kikyo is a little possessive of her boyfriends," Miroku replied, reaching a hand up to scratch the back of his head. He gave her a sheepish grin.

Sango only grunted in response before making her way past Miroku and towards her new home. He struggled to catch up after he grabbed her bag out of the car. "Wait up!" he yelled to her disappearing figure.

* * *

"Well, that's the last of it," Sango sighed as she finished folding her clothes into the old dresser. She had been unpacking for about a half hour now, considering she didn't have many possessions to sort through, and had called the school to tell them she wouldn't be in today.

Miroku leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed. He had been watching her work for the past few minutes; her graceful movements. Well, as graceful as she could be since she was in fact pregnant. "You ready for lunch?" he asked, a smile on his lips.

Startled by the voice, she jumped to her feet and relief quickly overcame her when she saw it was only Miroku. A wide smile broadened across her face. She nodded her head in reply to he questiona and he disappeared from the doorway. Taking one last look around her new room, she nodded her head in approval. _After I get my check, I'll add my own splash of personality to the room._

Suddenly, she froze, amazement coating her visage. The young woman realized what was happening. She was happy. She was actually happy. Unbeknownst to her, her spirit had slowly started pushing away the dark thoughts she had been dwelling on and focused on her present situation. A smile blessed her lips and tears dotted the corner of her eyes. She brought her hand to her face, resting her cheek against it.

After getting control of her emotions, she ambled out of her room and straight towards the kitchen. The sweet aroma of Ramen invaded her senses. With a smile, she sat down at the table and waited patiently for Miroku to finish preparing the meal.

He filled up two bowls with steamy noodles, setting one down in front of the brunette as he sat down across from her. The twosome at in silence for a minute before Sango spoke up. "Thank you," she said softly, causing Miroku to stop eating. "For everything. I don't know how I can ever repay you." Even though her lips curved upwards in a grin, he could hear the pain and gratitude in her voice.

"Don't worry about it," he replied with a smile of his own.

"You don't know what this means to me," she continued, refusing to meet the man's gaze. "As soon as I'm on my feet again, I promise I'll be out of here." When silence was her only answer, she forced her eyes to meet his.

"Sango, you don't have to worry about it. Stay as long as you like," the dark haired teen said with a chuckle. The young woman only smiled and continued to eat her meal in peace.

When they finished, Sango took the dishes and set to cleaning up. "Wait, you don't have to do that," Miroku protested as he stood up.

She continued to work as she responded. "Yes I do. That was our deal. I keep the place clean and cook, in return you'll give me a roof over my head. That's all I can ask for." He gazed at the extraordinary girl before him, asking himself how she could be so strong in a time of so much suffering.

He left her to work as he proceeded to his own room next to Sango's. Closing the door, he made his way over to his laptop and began working on the homework assignment he had failed to complete the night before.

The quiet clanking of dishes echoed through the apartment as the pregnant teen cleaned up the dishes from earlier that day as well as those from the day before. _Do these guys have any sense of cleanliness?_ She inwardly chuckled at the boys' actions.

When she finished, Sango wiped her hands off on a towel laying on the counter. "Now, where do I start?" she questioned aloud as she stood between the living room and the kitchen, trying to decide where to begin cleaning. Finally choosing the kitchen, she busied herself with finding a bucket, soap, and a sponge.

Humming quietly, she finally found what she was searching for and began the tedious job ahead of her.

Deep in thought, Miroku pondered the question that was his present pain in the ass. He finally gave up and began to go onto the next when a harmonic sound reached his ears.

He opened his bedroom door and followed the sweet tune to it's source. Peeking around the corner of the kitchen, he saw Sango on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floor. The chairs and table seemed to have been removed and placed in the living room. He watched her quietly as she continued to hum a sad melody.

His heart leapt in his chest as she began to sing. "Once there was a way to get back homeward, once there was a way to get back home. Sleep pretty darling do not cry and I will sing a lullaby." Though her voice ached with pain and sorrow, the young woman wore a content smile upon her lips. "Golden slumbers fill your eyes; smiles awake you when you rise."

Miroku knew he had heard the sad lullaby from somewhere before. And then it dawned on him. It was the same words and voice that had called out to him the night before. "Sleep pretty darling do not cry and I will sing a lullaby. Once there was a way to get back homeward, once there was a way to get back home. Sleep pretty darling do not cry and I will sing a lullaby." After Sango finished singing the final verse, she continued to hum the tune.

The violet eyed man smiled as he leaned against the wall beside the kitchen door, disappearing from view. After a moment, he walked back to the confinement of his room, taking once last glance at the beauty that had been bestowed upon him. He slightly closed his door, allowing the sweet sound of her voice to float to his ears.

* * *

It was three o'clock when Inuyasha arrived home from school. He hadn't seen Kikyo all day, meaning she had probably stayed home thinking he wouldn't go to school as well. The young man sighed, realizing the battle he had to face. Turning the key in the lock, he swung the door open to reveal his apartment.

But it didn't look like his apartment at all. The walls were still a yellow tinge, but the air no longer carried a musty scent and dust disappeared from the furniture. Lemon fragrance covered the air as well as the scent of fresh bloomed daisies. He gazed in awe at the tranformation a little cleaning could do.

He closed the door behind him and shuffled in to see Sango passed out on the couch. The supplied she had used to clean sat on the table and the television was on with the volume very low.

"She's been asleep for the past half hour." Miroku's voice startled his roommate. Inuyasha turned to his right to see the dark haired teen leaning up against the wall, sipping a cup of tea. His eyes were transfixed on the goddess adorning their couch. The golden eyed man grunted as he went to his room and set down his bag. He was shocked to see his room held the sweet scent as well.

He ambled back out into the living room and stood next to his friend. "She did all this while I was at school?" Miroku nodded his head at Inuyasha's whispered tone. He too was amazed by the girl's determination and spirit.

The two stood there and watched Sango's chest rise and fall, her breathing slow and even. After a few minutes, the violet eyed man placed his cup in the kitchen sink and walked over to a small linen closet. He pulled out a light blanket and draped it over the brunette's sleeping form. She let out a soft sigh at the touch and burrowed into the warmth the blanket offered. Miroku smiled before making his way back over to his silver haired companion.

"Kikyo came by earlier," Miroku whispered, his eyes never leaving Sango's angelic visage.

Inuyasha sighed. "I was afraid of that. What was she yelling about this time?"

"Well, long story short, she told Sango to leave you alone," he replied, tearing his gaze away from the young woman and smiling at Inuyasha.

"Are you serious?" the student asked, bewilderment coming over his facial features. When Miroku nodded, Inuyasha closed his eyes and shook his head. "When will she get it through her head that I wouldn't do that to her?"

"She's really possessive, that's for sure," the dark haired teen said, amusement in his eyes. "Can't get enough of you, 'ey Yash?"

"You lecher! We're not goign there again," Inuyasha warned, crossing his arms.

Miroku held up his hands in a defensive manner. "Okay, okay. I'm just saying ..." His sentence drifted off, knowing if he finished his train of thought, Inuyasha would beat the shit out of him for sure.

Said man grunted in response and walked to his room. Closing the door behind him, Inuyasha went straight to his computer and began his homework, hoping to finish most of it before work later that night.

As his friend disappeared into his room, Mirokou turned his attention back to Sango's sleeping form. He smiled and quietly left, allowing the beauty some much needed sleep.

* * *

Sango awoke to the soft sound of silence. She opened her eyes and found darkness had fallen. The only light was emitted by a soft lamp in the kitchen. She sat up and noticed someone had given her a blanket while she slept. The fragrance from her earlier cleaning frenzy still lingered in the air.

Stiffening a yawn, she let her feet drape over the edge of the couch and stretched. The brunete stood up and quietly made her way to the eating area from where the light shined from. Miroku sat at the table working on some papers. He still wore his purple t-shirt and blue jeans from earlier.

There were dished in the sink, showing they boys had eaten dinner without her, and the clock on the stove read to be seven in the evening. The dark haired man rose his gaze to meet the person appearing in the doorway.

A smile broadened on his lips when he saw the young woman standing before him. "Enjoy your nap, dear Sango?" She blushed at his words and nodded her head. Her lip twitched in an attempt to keep a smile at bay as she stepped closer to him. "I didn't want to wake you so I made dinner. There are leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry."

The brunette nodded in response. "Where's Inuyasha?" she asked timidly.

"Oh, he's still at work. Doesn't get off until nine." By this time, Miroku had set down the material he had been working on and gave the young maiden his undivided attention.

"Did you go to work as well?"

"No, I called in sick. I didn't want to leave you home alone."

Her face filled with fear. "Oh no! You didn't have to do that!"

Miroku only waved it aside. "Don't worry about it. Besides, I needed to catch up on some homework."

This calmed Sango down a bit. "Still, don't do it again. I'll feel like more of a burden then I already am."

"Sango, you're not a burden, trust me," Miroku said smoothly, rising from his chair. "You are a blessing if anything." His voice was low as he came to stand in front of her. Sango's heart beat furiously in her chest as she gazed into his violet eyes.

Miroku came closer until she could feel his warm breath against her skin. They stared at one another, stuck in some sort of trance. The ringing of the phone startled them from their stupor. Sango jumped and her face turned crimson. The dark haired man smirked before walking past her to where the telephone resided.

"Hello?" Sango could hear Miroku's voice sounding from the living room as she put a hand to her chest, trying to calm her nerves. "Wait, calm down Yash." She continued to listen to his side of the conversation. "She did what? ... Yeah of course ... on my way ... no ... fine ... bye." He hung up the phone and sighed as he trecked back to the kitchen.

"Yash had a run in with Kikyo at work and needs me to pick him up. I'll be back in ten minutes." He smiled while slipping on his shoes. "Oh, and I called in to your work for you. I didn't think you wanted to get up and go in today."

Her expression first filled with shock before dwindling and being replaced by gratitude as the young man grabbed his coat and left. After a moment of silence, Sango shuffled into the living room, shut off the television, and made her way to her bedroom. She grabbed her bathroom necessities from her dresser and a pair of pajamas before ambling to the one bathroom the apartment contained.

She smiled at the cleanliness the small space held after her cleaning job earlier in the day. Filling the tub with water, she locked the door and undressed. Slipping into the warm liquied, she let a sigh of enjoyment escape her lips. _This is wonderful ... _How could she have lived without the warmth of bath water?

Sango allowed her mind to wander to various things, making sure she steered clear of painful memories. _They have been so kind to me. I feel as if I don't deserve it. _Finally, her thoughts drifted to Miroku. She loved the hue of his violet eyes and the way his voice caused her heart to flutter. A light blush touched her cheeks when she realized who she was thinking about and quickly dismissed from her mind.

_I should probably talk to Kags tomorrow. She'll probably be wondering where I was today ... _The young brunette continued to soak in the warm liquid and took a deep breath, letting relaxation take over her body, mind, and soul.

After twenty minutes, Sango finished her bath and drained the tub. She wrapped a towel around her slender frame while stepping over to the mirror. Wiping away the fog covering the reflective glass, she took another glance at her reflection. Her skin still held a sickly pale color, but it had improved since the night before. Hollow spaces beneath her cheek bones said she needed to increase her appetite. She gave her twin a smile before proceeding to dress.

When she finished, the pregnant teen wrapped a towel around her hair and grabbed her dirty work uniform. Opening the door, her ears were greeted with someon yelling.

"Well, what did you expect Inuyasha? She is just too possessive," Miroku was saying.

"Shut it, Miroku. I don't need you to give me shit," his companion replied rather harshly.

Before Sango made her appearance to her roommates, she walked to her bedroom and set her clothes in her suitcase to wash later. Taking off the chestnut towel wrapped around her chocolate locks, she began to squeeze out the moisture as she ambled barefoot to the kitchen were the commotion was coming from.

Miroku opened his mouth to retaliate to what Inuyasha had said, but noticed Sango standing in the doorway. She wore an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts just barely visible. A lecherous smile erupted onto the dark haired man's lips as he took a glance at her long, slender legs.

"Hello, my dear Sango. Did you enjoy your bath?" he asked the goddess before him. Inuyasha fisted his hands and grunted as he left the room.

"It was wonderful," she replied with a half-hearted smile, watching Inuyasha disappearing into the living room. "What happened?"

Miroku sighed. "Well, it's kind of a long story."

"I've got time," Sango replied as she sat down at the kitchen table. He smiled as her big brown eyes stared up at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Well, Yasha was at work for a while," he began, running a hand through his dark hair. "He works with this girl, Ayame, and they talk all the time. They're friends and always joke around when they work. Unfortunatly, Kikyo decided to pay him a visit."

"Uh oh," Sango groaned, leaning her elbow on the table. She could already tell where this was headed.

"Yeah, Kikyo saw him with Ayame and went ballistic. She started nailing him and said some things about him cheating on her. The boss heard all the commotion and couldn't understand what the hell was going on. Kikyo was saying something and Yash tried to deny everything." Miroku crossed his arms and shook hs head. "His boss got tired of the incidents frequently occuring between the two and fired Yash on the spot."

The brunette stared in amazement. "So you're telling me Kikyo made Inuyasha lose his job because he was joking around with a coworker?" Miroku nodded his head at her question. "Man, what a bitch!" Her expression filled with dislike.

Amusment sparked in his violet eyes at her reaction and he smiled. It wasn't everyday you met a girl with so much ... spark. "Yeah, but knowing Yash, he's going to go back to her anyways."

Sango shook her head. "Why does he put himself through that?"

He sighed. "I have no idea. Supposedly he loves her, but I'm beginning to think the feeling isn't mutual. Kikyo is just too clingy."

The young woman nodded in agreement. Miroku turned to walk out of the kitchen when a thought crossed her mind. "Hey, Miroku?"

"Yeah?" he replied, turning at the sound of her voice.

"Do you think it would be alright if a friend comes over tomorrow?" she inquired shyly. "I mean its okay if its not, I was jut thinking she would like to know that I'm okay, since I wasn't at school today, even though she doesn't really know about my situation in the first place ..." Sango's words jumbled together as she rambled.

Miroku stopped her before she could continue. "Sango, Sango calm down. It's perfectly fine." He chuckled at the brunette's expression.

"Really? Are you sure?" She was still timid around the guys, especially if it involved something she wanted.

"Of course," he replied. "What time are they coming over?" Sango pondered his question for a brief moment.

"I'm not sure. Is three o'clock okay?" He nodded his head and she smiled gratefully.

"Well, I'm giong to work on my research paper that's due at the end of the semester. Why don't you get some sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow." With those words, Miroku slipped away to his room, shutting the door behind him.

Sango continued to smile as she rummaged through the fridge and dug out the leftovers. Quickly heating them up, she took a seat and dug in, still ashamed of the fact that she hadn't prepared one meal since she arrived. None the less, she enjoyed her dinner and finished in peace.

When she was done, she cleaned up the dishes in the sink and glanced at the time. It was only eight o'clock and even with her nap, she felt exhausted. She stepped towards her room before noticing Inuyasha sulking on the couch.

She wanted to say something, but didn't know how to console the guy. His girlfriend made him lose his job and yet, he still loved her. I guess she could relate, considering what Taro had done, but after no contact with him over the months, she didn't feel anything towards him. Not even hatred.

With a sad smile upon her lips, she entered her room and shut the door behind her, preparing for a much needed rest. Climbing under the covers, she instantly drifted into a deep sleep, allowing her mind to wander to the following day. Nothing but happy dreams met her that night, the first time in months.

* * *

_Hope you liked another long chapter. I'm pretty positive that the rest of the chapters will be about this length. Thats a plus, right? Please let me know how you liked/hated it. Just because I said I will keep it up does NOT mean you should stop reviewing! I like to know what you think. Besides, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. ;)_


	7. Kagome, Meet Inuyasha

_Sorry for the long delay. I planned to update a week ago, but got caught up in the holiday and working double shifts at work. Just to let my readers know, I have rewritten the previous chapters. One important thing I have changed is that Inuyasha is no longer a half demon. I decided to rid the story of the feudal era ties and keep everyone human. I have also changed Kikyo's character a bit so she seems more like herself as well as adding in a few comment from Miroku; and Sango is now a brunette. Other then that, I didn't change much except the overall flow of the story._

_Just a side note: My friend has been having a really tough time for the past two years. This story is based off of her experience and most of the events that occur have actually happened. _

_For Brittany_

**Keeping Strong**

**Chapter 7: Kagome, Meet Inuyasha**

Sunlight peeked through the window to kiss Sango's sleeping form. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled as the new day approached. Before her alarm could ring, she quickly sat up and turned it off.

She felt refreshed, as if she could take on the world. Stretching her arms high above her head, she yawned. Glancing around her new living quarters, she sighed in content and stood up, soundlessly walking towards the bathroom.

Taking out her makeup, she applied a thin layer to her skin. She ran a brush through her hair, making it appear glossy and full of life. After she brushed her teeth, she shuffled back to her room and dressed. Unfortunately, the clothes she wore everyday didn't hide her growing stomach as well as her work uniform.

None the less, she wasn't ashamed of the fact that she was pregnant. She just wished people would stop staring and whispering behind her back. What worried her thought was what Miroku and Inuyasha would think. They hadn't noticed yet considering they only saw her in a waitress uniform. Horror stuck her visage as realization dawned on her. Miroku had changed her clothes the night he brought her to his apartment. He must know, there is no way he couldn't have seen the small buldge. Then again, maybe he thought she was just overweight ...

Sango sighed. They would have found out eventually. Plastering a smile on her face, the brunette ambled into the living room. Seeing no one up yet, she took the opportunity to prepare breakfast.

Miroku woke up to the sweet scent of waffles flowing through his door. He cracked an eye open and glanced at the time. It was almost seven in the morning. he groaned and shut off his alarm just as it rang. He slid off the bed, wearing nothing but boxers, and staggered to his closet. Pulling out a pair of khakis and a t-shirt, he went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After he finished, the young man followed the aroma to the kitchen and saw Sango cooking waffles, humming quietly to herself. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms as he watched the maiden's dainty movements. Her chestnut hair draped slightly over her shoulders and her smile was genuine.

The pregnant teen turned to place a portion of the food on a plate and noticed the violet eyed man standing in the doorway. Startled, the young woman almost dropped the food she was carrying. "Oh, Miroku. You scared me."

He gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry," he said, sitting down at the table. She smiled in forgiveness before finishing up her task. Setting down the three plates on the table, she took a seat on the folding chair.

"Where's Inuyasha?" the brunette asked curiously before taking a bite of a warm, fluffy waffle.

He chuckled. "Yash is a late riser. He'll probably be up within the next five minutes or so."

The two ate in silence before Sango broke it. "I have a question." Miroku glanced up, his eyes allowing her to proceed. "Well, I was just wondering," she continued. "When you first brought me here, why did you put me in Inuyasha's room and not the spare one?"

Miroku set down his utensils and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "You noticed that, did you? Well, the guest room is a bit musty, considering it hasn't been used in some time. Inuyasha's wasn't as closed off and he usually stays over at Kikyo's, so I didn't think he'd be back any time soon." He smiled sheepishly.

She smiled in understanding before taking another bite. A few minutes later, Inuyasha sauntered into the room, already showered, and plopped himself down in front of a third plate.

He was still half asleep as he shoved food into his waiting mouth. Sango gave him a sidelong glance, inwardly smiling at his unkempt table manners.

When the three of them had finished, a bit of small talk in between, the young woman quickly cleaned up the dishes and retreated to her room to gather her school supplies. When she was ready, she slipped on her shoes and prepared to head out, but Miroku stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he asked coming up behind her.

"Uh, school?" Sango replied with a confused look.

"Well, why don't you let me give you a lift." He slipped on his shoes while grabbing his school bag.

"Are you sure it's not out of your way?" the brunette asked, unsure if she should take him up on the offer. They went to different schools, so she didn't want to cause him any trouble.

"Not at all. Just give me a minute to gather up Yash." He smiled before walking towards said man's room. After a few minutes of mumbled conversation, Miroku reappeared with a cranky Inuyasha in tow.

The golden eyed man stalked out of the apartment and headed towards the elevator. Sango glanced at him, questioning his attitude.

"He's not a morning person," Miroku said, as if he could read her thoughts. The young woman looked at Inuyasha with a smile as she and Miroku followed him to the elevator. The threesome stepped inside and descended towards the ground floor.

When they made it to the parking lot, the dark haired man took the driver's seat and Sango climbed in back while Inuyasha took shot-gun. She gave him direction as he sped off towards the prison called school.

"Thanks so much," the pregnant teen said as she climbed out of the car. She was about to dash up the stairs into the school building when Miroku called her over.

"Do you need a ride home?" he questioned in a concerned voice.

She thought it over before deciding against it. "No, its fine. My friend is coming over today so I'm going to walk home with her." She gave the guys a reassuring smile, trying to calm their fears. Or, more like Miroku's fear. Inuyasha had his arms crossed and his face twisted in a scowl, his eyes looking everywhere but her.

Miroku wanted to protest, but instead shrugged his shoulders. "Call us if you need anything."

The brunette nodded her head in reply as he pulled away. "Wait, she's inviting some girl over?" Inuyasha's voice could be heard through the open windows as they sped away in the direction of their school.

"Sango," a female voice called out to her. She turned around to greet them.

"Hey, Kags," she replied with a smile.

Kagome gave her a confused glance, shifting her eyes between her best friend and the disappearing car she had just exited. "Who was that?"

"Oh well, um ... I'll tell you at lunch okay?" The warning bell rang, saving her from further explanation. Kagome followed Sango inside, bewildered and anxious.

When she had her things, Sango darted off towards her first period class before Kagome could question her further. She drifted into class just as the bell rang and took a seat near the back, mentally preparing herself for the day.

* * *

"Spill," Kagome said as she came up besides Sango before lunch. Startled by her friend's sudden appearance, Sango jumped before composing herself.

"What do you mean?" she asked casually, trying to avoid the inevitable.

"You know what I mean, now tell me." The brunette could detect the irritation in Kagome's expression.

"Oh those boys?" The raven haired beauty crossed her arms. "Well, they're friends is all."

Sango shut her locker and briskly walked towards the cafeteria, her friend struggling to keep up. They were silent until they passed through the lunch line and sat down at an empty table.

"What do you mean _friends_?" Kagome asked after they were settled.

"That's just it. They're my friends." Sango took another bite of the unidentifiable cafeteria food.

"Where did you meet them?" her friend interrogated, her meal untouched.

"At work the other night," the pregnant teen replied. She tried to keep her answers as vague as possible. The brunette planned to tell Kagome the whole story tonight; about her family, Taro, her new living arrangements, everything. She just didn't think school was the right place to reveal such personaly information. "Actually, I was going to go over to their house right after school. You want to come?"

Kagome stared at her in shock. "You just met these two guys and you're already hanging out at their house?" Sango nodded her head in agreement. Her friend only shook her head with a slight smile on her lips. She finally took a bite of her food, forcing down the much known as a school lunch.

The rest of the period was used up talking about everything but Sango's current situation. Kagome did ask why she hadn't been at school the previous day and Sango told her she wasn't feeling well. Kagome, of course, believed her. When the bell rang, the girls stood up from their table and discarded the remainder of their lunch in the trash before walking side by side out the cafeteria doors.

"So, do you want to come or not?" Sango asked her best friend again, seeing as how she hadn't replied the first time. "I'm off of work today, too."

Kagome seemed to ponder the thought for a moment before replying with a nod of her head. She would go, if only to scope out these new 'friends' and make sure Sango wasn't getting into any trouble. Or the boys weren't dangerous.

"Great. Meet you by the front entrance after school," the brunette called with a grin as she sped down a different hallway towards her next class.

* * *

Sango continued to avoid her friend's questions as they walked towards the apartment that had become the pregnant woman's new living space. Kagome would ask her about the strange men and the brunette would either wave it off as no big deal or try to change the subject.

She wanted to tell Kagome the truth. After all, the girls had been best friends for years. They had always been there for each other, but Sango didn't want to become a burden for anyone. So, she decided tonight, when the tiem was right, she would tell Kagome her story.

However, she wasn't so sure about telling Miroku and Inuyasha. Sure, they had taken her in with no questions asked, but what would be their reaction if they knew how much pain she had gone through? Would they feel sorry for her and befriend her out of pity? Would they turn her away, disgusted by her? Or would they simply dismiss it as a thing of the past?

"Hello, earth to Sango," Kagome said, waving a hand in front of her friend's face. Sango snapped out of her thoughts and smiled.

The twosome finally reached their destination and the bruntte led her companion through the double doors of the apartment complex. Taking a look at the clock mounted on the wall, Sango noticed it was a quarter till three. she made her way over to the elevator and called it down to her.

Kagome gave her sideways glances, wondering why her friend was being so secretive about the guys. The girls were like sisters and it hurt to know that Sango might be keeping something from her. The thoughts were buried in the back of her mind as the metal doors slid open to reveal the small car.

The twosome stepped in and Sango punched a button, telling the elevator to take them to the third floor. Her stomach felt queasy as the elevator rose. It was getting harder lately not to throw up, let alone keep her sickness at bay when she was in an elevator. The brunette gripped the side handrail inside the car and tried to calm her nerves, as well as the nauseous feelings the baby bestowed upon her. Kagome noticed her friend's actions, but didn't press the matter.

After what felt like forever, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Sango stumbled out of the car, desperately trying not to hold her stomach. She didn't want Kagome to worry about her and what she was going to tell her tonight would be bad enough.

The pregnant woman whipped out the extra key Miroku had given her and inserted it into the lock. Kagome appeared bewildered, wondering why her friend had a key to some strange men's apartment. The door opened and the girls were instantly greeted by the scent of lemons. Even after a day had gone by, Sango's cleaning was evident and still lingered in the air.

"Hello," the brunette called through the apartment as she shut the door behind them. She dropped her school bag by the door, gesturing for Kagome to do the same. Slipping off her shoes, she walked over to the kitchen.

Miroku sat quietly with work spread out on the table before him. He sipped some tea, but set his cup down when Sango appeared. A smile erupted onto his face as he stood up to gret her.

"Why, hello Sango," his sweet voice called to her. She could already feel her heart flutter in her chest. A light blush touched her cheeks, but it was unseen by the man before her.

"Hey, Miroku," she timidly replied, giving him a smile in return. Kagome stepped into the kitchen behind Sango and took a look around.

"This must be your friend," Miroku said as he made his way over to the dark haired girl. He took both her hands in his and gave her a perverted grin. "And what is your name, beautiful?"

Kagome blushed furiously. "Uh ... Kagome. It's Kagome."

Sango appeared confused at Miroku's sudden change of attitude. He had never acted this way around her before. Glancing between the two, she noticed how uncomfortable Kagome was as the young man continued to hold her hands. She balled her hands into fists, ready to clobber him over the head.

Everyone's thoughts were interrupted when an irritated Inuyasha stormed into the kitchen. "Give it a rest, lecher," he said as he walked between the couple holding hands, causign them to separate. He stalked over to the fridge and opened it to get something to drink before realizeing they needed to go grocery shopping. He slammed the door shut, anger added to his annoyance.

Inuyasha turned around and for the first time took in this new girl's appearance. Her raven black hair flowed down to the middle of her back and her chocolate eyes gaze at him in confusion. And then it dawned on him. She looked almost identical to Kikyo.

He tore his gaze away as he realized he was staring. Miroku felt the uncomfortable atmosphere and took it upon himself to disperse it.

"Don't mind Inuyasha, Kagome. He has sort of a temper when he's frustrated." Kagome finally managed to tear her gaze away from the silver haired man, nodding in understanding.

She turned her back on the men, taking Sango aside. "Who the hell are these guys? A pervert and a guy who dyes his hair ..." she whispered, disapproving of Sango's new choice of friends. "Are they in some type of gang or something?"

Sango giggled at Kagome's assumptions. "No, nothing like that."

The dark haired teen glanced behind her. Inuyasha stood with his arms crossed and glared at her, obvious curious as to what the girls were saying. "Got a problem?" he blurted when she continued to stare. "You got something to say, then say it!"

Her eyes closed to slits as she turned to face him. "Are you a druggie?" she suddenly blurted, causing Sango to blush behind her.

Inuyasha looked taken aback by the sudden question. "Wha ... what the hell are you talking about?" he stuttered before regaining his composure. "I'm not a druggie."

She didn't appear convinced. "Gang member? Theif? Vandalist?" Kagome continued to interrogate the men before her. Sango had already been through enough with Taro, no way in hell was Kagome going to allow two strangers to hurt her.

"What the fuck are you talking about wench?!" Inuyasha yelled, fisting his hands and taking a defensive stance.

Kagome seemed angered and pleased with the response. "Geez, all I did was ask you a few simple questions ..." Her sentence trailed as she turned away from him, crossing her arms in the process. Inuyasha didn't think this woman could get any more bizzare, until she did. She glanced over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at him.

He was speechless for a mement, before anger bubbled up inside of him. A vein throbbed in his forehead and Miroku knew he was about to do something rash if he wasn't stopped. "Now, now ... lets not jump to conclusions." He turned to his sliver haired roommate. "Yash, she was just curious. After all, Sango just met us yesterday and Kagome is probably just protective, that's all. Just calm down." He let out a grunt of discontent before folding his arms and turning away from the group. Miroku had hoped Inuyasha wouldn't let his rude attitude get the best of him. But, alas, some things just aren't meant to be. He smiled at the thought. "So, who's hungry?"

* * *

Seven o'clock rolled around as Sango finished cleaning up the dinner dishes. Laughter could be heard from the living room as Miroku told Kagome an embarrassing incident of his past. Inuyasha only snorted, apparently not enjoying himself.

But that was what he wanted everyone to believe. Actually, he was quite content with the change of events. Kagome's laughter rang in his ears. It was such a sweet sound and the scent of her lilac perfume made him want to hold her and never let go. Never the less, he dismissed these thoughts and feelings, pushing them back to the recesses of his mind. After all, he loved Kikyo. Didn't he?

Sango steadied herself against the counter, trying to mentally prepare herself for the task ahead of her. _I have to tell her. Right now. Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha. They all need to know. _She took deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves.

Knowing she couldn't put it off any longer, she shuffled out into the living room, her lips absent of a smile.

Kagome finished laughing at what Miroku had said, tears in the corner of her eyes. She leaned against the couch Inuyasha occupied, Miroku sitting on the floor to her right. She glanced up to see her best friend enter the living room. "Oh hey, Sango. You missed it. Miroku was telling me about the time when ..." her sentence drifted off as she saw the inner turmoil flash through the brunette's eyes. "Sango, what's wrong?"

The worry in her voice caught Miroku and Inuyasha's attention as they both sat up and followed Kagome's gaze.

Sango knelt down before them as her friends crowded around. She took another deep breath, laying her hands in her lap. With her eyes down, she responded to Kagome's question. "I have something to tell you."


	8. Untold Secrets

__

For Brittany

**Keeping Strong**

**Chapter 8: Untold Secrets**

Everything was silent in the apartment as Kagome held her breath in anticipation. She knew Sango had been hiding something from her and by the tone of her voice, it was serious.

"Sango, tell me what's wrong." The dark haired teen laid a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, trying to make Sango look at her. To her disappointment, the brunette kept her head down as she spoke.

"Kagome, I haven't been ... telling you everything." She paused as she studied her hands, allowing this small piece of information to sink in.

"What happened?" Kagome asked fiercely. She was really worried now and dark thoughts clouded her mind. The girls leaned on one another when bad times came about. Why would Sango keep something from her?

The pregnant teen finally gathered the courage to look Kagome in the eyes. She didn't allow her gaze to glance at Miroku and Inuyasha, trying to focus all of her thoughts on her best friend's angelic features. Sango's dark brown eyes filled with pain and suffering; her lips absent of a smile.

"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning," Sango said with a heavy sigh. "A couple of months ago, I was dating Taro, you know?" Kagome slightly nodded, not truly grasping the secret her friend had kept from her. "Well, I loved him so much and ... well him and I were going to spend the rest of our lives together." At this sentence, a single tear trickled down the brunette's delicate cheek.

The boys continued to stare at the fragile girl. They weren't sure what was going and were bewildered in the sudden change in their roommate's attitude. Just a few hours ago, she was laughing and smiling as if she didn't have a care in the world. Miroku yearned to comfort her, to bring her into his arms and protect her from the harmful ways of life. But he restrained himself as she continued.

"Well, he just wanted me for other things and I ended up pregnant." Sango's eyes overflowed with tears as they continuously poured down her face. Even so, her voice stayed steady and strong. "And then the day I found out, I was going to tell him. I was so happy to have his baby." A small smile blessed her lips at the memory, but quickly disappeared at the next sentence. "He left me before I even had the chance. He said I was a worthless piece of filth."

With those hateful words, Sango broke down into light sobs; covering her tear stricken face with her hands. Kagome wrapped an arm around the broken girl, trying to give her some sort of comfort. "It's okay, Sango. I'm right here," she whispered soothingly. It was as if it was just the two of them and they didn't have a small audience behind them. After a moment, Sango took a hold of her emotions once more.

The entire time, Miroku and Inuyasha stayed silent and calmly waited. Although, Miroku pitied the poor girl, Inuyasha felt aggitated at her sob story. Instead of sitting around crying about it, she should suck it up and move on.

"Sango, everything is going to be okay," Kagome said, stroking the brunette's hair. Sango uncovered her face and fixed her eyes upon her best friend.

"No, Kags, everything isn't okay." The dark haired teen's face filled with confusion as she continued her soothing ways. "That's not even half of it. I had to tell my mom about the baby," she choked out, remembering the painful memories.

Kagome knew Sango's mother and stepfather didn't treat her fair and wondered what could have happend that had the girl so upset. "What did they do to you, Sango? Tell me what they did." Her voice was stern and calm, her eyes fierce but understanding.

"They kicked me out. My own mother kicked me out of my house." Sango once more covered her shameful tears and began bawling. Kagome was shocked. She had thought the worst Sango's mother would have done was to force her to get rid of the baby. Not in all her years of knowing the tortured girl had Kagome thought something this cruel could happen.

She instantly brought the sobbing woman into a warm embrace as she rubbed soothing circled on her back, trying to calm her down. "Shh ... I'm right here." The brunette listened to her friend's soothing voice, feeling her emotions calm down.

Miroku was astonished. He didn't know what kind of person Sango'smother was, but it gave her no reason to kick her own child out into the street. Inuyasha sat quietly with his arms crossed. His expression didn't waver, but Miroku noticed the intensity of his friend's gaze.

Sango wiped away the last of her tears as she pulled out of the slender woman's embrace. "I was living in an apartment all by myself, trying to make ends meet."

Kagome was slightly irritated by her friend's actions. "Why didn't you tell me? You know my parents would be more then happy to take you in." The brunette wrapped her arms around her knees and averted her gaze.

"I didn't want to be a burden," she whispered. "These were my mistakes, nobody else should have to worry about them."

"We're best friends, Sango. We've been there for each other through everything. How could you?" Kagome was upset over the fact her best friend had been suffering and she hadn't a clue. She mentally scolded herself for allowing this to happen.

The suffering woman continued, trying to soothe Kagome's hurt spirit. "I couldn't, Kags. You had a normal life, you were enjoying it. How could I drop this bomb on you and take it all away? I had already destroyed my life, I wasn't going to ruin your's too." The dark haired teen was at a loss for words after Sango's declaration, giving her the opportunity to continue. "A couple of days ago, I was late on my rent again. Then I found out my check was going to be delayed a few days. I was going to be kicked out of my home again. I just ... couldn't take the pressure anymore and broke down in an alleyway after work."

Sango shifted her eyes from Kagome to Miroku, a smile adorning her visage. "And then Miroku came and helped me. I was foolish and went running off, but he followed after me. I kind of fainted in his arms and woke up here the next morning." She shifted her gaze back to her best friend.

Complete shock racked Kagome's features from all the information bestowed upon her at once. A million thoughts raced through her mind, but she couldn't will herself to speak. "Inuyasha and Miroku," the brunette continued as she glanced over at said men. "They took me in, no questions asked. They're allowing me to live here and in return, I keep the place tidy and cook a few meals."

A silence engulfed the group as Sango finished, each for a loss of words. Kagome looked over at the guys before returning her gaze to Sango, completely baffled by all the information.

"How ... why ..." The young woman tried to say something, but failed miserably. Instead, she opted for giving her best friend a hug. The two sat there for a moment as Kagome let tears slip onto her friend's shoulder. "Oh, Sango," she mumbled into her ear.

Miroku was troubled by the girl's past and wanted nothing more then to comfort her. But now was not the time nor the place. Inuyasha was concerned as well, but didn't show it in the least. The four of them sat there, trying to put together the broken pieces of Sango's soul.

* * *

The rest of the night was full of tears, laughter, and comfort. Kagome and Sango had a nice long talk, promising never to keep things from each other again. Miroku tried to comfort the young woman as well, but Inuyasha continued to keep his distance.

"Hey, Miroku, Inuyasha," Sango timidly asked as a silence befell them.

"What is it, Sango?" Miroku asked, giving his undivided attention.

"Well, would it be okay if ... if Kags spends the night?" She glanced over at the two with hope in her eyes, feeling guilty about asking them such a thing.

"Sure," he replied. The dark haired man understood that right now, Sango needed her best friend.

"Are you sure?" the brunette asked again.

"He said it was fine, so would you shut up about it already," Inuyasha snapped as he leaned up against the couch.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, infuriated by his demeanor.

Miroku chuckled. "Calm down, Kagome. That's just his way of showing sympathy. Isn't that right, Inuyasha?" They all turned their attention to the amber eyed man.

"Keh," was his response as a light blush rested upon his cheeks. Kagome smiled before turning her attention back to what the lecher was saying.

"You can have Yash's room," he stated, knowing full well that the girls couldn't both sleep in Sango's single bed.

Inuyasha jumped up from his place on the couch at Miroku's words. "What?" he questioned in an irritated tone.

His roommate smiled. "Inuyasha will be happy to give up his room for you, Kagome. Wouldn't you?" He glared at the dark haired man, knowing the battle had already been lost.

"Whatever," he mumbled as he stomped to his room to grab some spare blankets to fix up the couch. Kagome smiled as he disappeared into his room.

Sango sighed in relief as a small smile played on her lips. She glanced at the clock and realized how late it actually was. "Well, we better get to bed," she said, standing up from her place on the floor. Kagome repeated the action and stood up beside her.

Miroku followed suit, but made no attempt to move closer to the girls. Sango walked towards Inuyasha's room to show her friend where she'd be sleeping.

The dark haired man was about to get some sleep himself when Sango came back out and shuffled towards him. Her heart pounded in her chest as his violet eyes smiled at her. When she was an arm's length away, she willed her eyes to meet his. "Thank you, Miroku. For everything."

He grinned at her humble gratitude and grasped her hand in his. "Don't fret, my dear Sango. I'm here for you if you ever need someone to talk to." He gave her hand a light squeeze before ambling towards his room, shutting the door behind him.

Sango felt her face heat up as she stared after him, knowing she was blushing. Inuyasha exited his room after Kagome shooed him out to see Sango quickly making her way to her room. She shut the door behind her, leaving the arrogant man alone.

He prepared the couch and shut off all the lights. Stripping down to his boxers and tank top, he slid into his make-shift bed and tried to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

Kagome stared at the clock hanging on Inuyasha's wall; it read to be one in the morning. She had been tossing and turning all night, unable to get Sango's predicament out of her mind. After another ten minutes, she finally threw the covers off and made her way to the door.

Quietly opening it, she stepped out into the dark living room, her bare feet meeting the rough carpet. She wore a tank top and a pair of shorts, relieving her of the summer's heat. Shuffling towards the kitchen, she took extra steps to prevent waking the silver haired man asleep on the couch.

Turning on a small light above the sink, Kagome prepared some tea. It was the one thing that could calm her down. After she finished, she turned everything off and ambled out of the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep?" a voice called out to the startled girl. Giving her eyes a moment to adjust, Kagome took a few steps towards the voice that had beckoned her. When she could see the dim figure on the couch, she instantly knew who it was.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered as she closed the distance between the couch and herself. A shift in his movements confirmed her suspicions. She sighed in relief before annoyance took over. "You idiot! You practically scared me half to death. I thought you were asleep," she hissed, making sure not to wake up the remaining roommates.

"You were the one who was walking around in the middle of the night. Besides, I'm sleeping here." Inuyasha sat up from his position on the couch and swung his legs over the edge so he faced her. His amber eyes glinted in the darkness, causing Kagokme's heart to pound ferociously in her chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she whispered, her tone softening. After all, it was she who had taken his bed in the first place. She took a seat beside him, the tea cupped in her hands. "I just can't stop thinking about Sango's situation."

Inuyasha detected the angst in her voice and sighed. "Kagome," he whispered to her as their eyes met. "From what I've seen, Sango didn't tell you everything because she didn't want to worry you. She's a fighter; she'll pull through."

Kagome's grateful glance was lost in the darkness, but he heard it in her voice. "Thank you, Inuyasha." She took a sip of her tea. "I'm sorry, you know, for taking your bed."

"Keh, don't worry about it. The only thing I was pissed about was that stupid lecher ordering me around." He crossed his arms at the comment.

"Lecher?" she inquired, confused as to what Inuyasha meant.

He studied her a moment before replying. "You remember how he hit on you as soon as he laid eyes on you." She nodded in confirmation. "Miroku is a huge pervert. Usually, he hits with every girl he sees. I'm not surprised, though, that he didn't try any thing with Sango. I mean, he may be a womanizer, but even he knows when he shouldn't flirt around."

The raven haired beauty smiled at his words. The two men had been so kind to her and Sango. Taking her last sip of tea, Kagome finally had her nerves under control. She didn't know if it was Inuyasha's presence or the warm liquid, but she felt a sense of calmness sweep over her.

She sighed and stood up. "Well, I better get to bed, since schools tomorrow and all." Kagome walked to the kitchen and set down her cup in the sink. As she made her way across the living room, she gave Inuyasha an unseen smile. "Goodnight, Inuyasha."

"Night," he replied before she shut the door. Once she disappeared from sight, he sighed. Crawling back under the covers, he noticed how his mind and heart felt at peace with the girl's presence.

So after a day of tears, hope, pain, and happiness did the small apartment finally settle for the night. Tomorrow was the start of a new day.

* * *

_Alright, fellow fanlibbers, this was the chapter you didn't have the chance to see. Pretty much just a filler. It took me forever to get this one done because it was so boring, but needed to be in the story. Believe me, things are really going to start moving in the next chapter. Hope you liked it and please, PLEASE leave a small review. It makes my heart soar and gives me more will to update. Thanks so much!_


	9. A Mother's Love

_**A/N**: This chapter skips ahead a couple of weeks. I don't think too many people would be thrilled if I only keep the chapters a few days a part. Hope everyone had a Happy New Year!_

_For Brittany_

**Keeping Strong**

**Chapter 9: A Mother's Love**

Darkness fell upon the land as diamonds twinkled in the black sky above. Street lights shined through the night as the sound of a train horn echoed in the distance. The air was humid and sticky; dousing wandering travelers in sweat. Cherry Blossoms danced across the street in an ethereal dance, transfixing lonesome gazes on the swirling pink petals.

It was quiet. Almost three months had passed since Sango left and the house seemed empty … cold. Without her, the arguments were few and far between; the smiles rare and laughter ceased to exist. Kohaku avoided everyone in the house, deciding to stay out late or lock himself in his room. Naomi missed the music blasting from her daughter's room and reprimanding her for breaking curfew.

Sango's mother sat on the couch in the den; a soft glow illuminating from a lamp beside her. A cigarette dangled from her fingers as a puff of smoke emitted from her crimson lips. The rest of the house was dark and silent except for the occasional turn of a page. A picture album sat upon her lap as she brushed her fingers over the memories it held. Her daughter's sunshine smile lit up each photograph and Naomi allowed her eyes to linger.

A door closed in the kitchen and keys jingled softly. "Hello?" a booming voice echoed through the dreary abode.

"In here," the young woman replied. Sango's stepfather walked into the den, hanging his jacket on the coat rack in the process.

"What are you doing sitting in the dark?" he questioned, coming to stand behind his wife.

She sighed in a tired manner. "Just thinking." The couple was silent for a moment as she flipped another page. A rare smile tugged at her lips as a picture of her daughter came into view. Sango's hair was swung up into a ponytail and she grinned at the camera; her front two teeth missing. "She decided to try and play baseball with the boys. Ball hit her right in the mouth," she mumbled, her mind flashing back to that day.

Her vision blurred as she stared at the innocent child and a single droplet slipped out of the corner of her eye. Ryota placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She was my baby," Naomi whispered in a firm manner. "My little girl. How could I force her to leave?" Her barriers began to break down as her chest shook with unshed tears.

"It was her decision to get banged up. Now she has to deal with the consequences. We can't afford another kid around here." He laced his fingers through her long, auburn hair.

"But I'm her mother," she replied sternly. "I could have at least helped her get an abortion. Maybe even adoption." She took a long drag of her cigarette before releasing a shaky breath. "I shouldn't have kicked her out."

Ryota drew his hands away and laced his fingers behind his head, his dark eyes full of annoyance. "There was nothing more that you could have done. It's her own problem and I'll be damned if I let her screw up this family because of her foolish actions." His voice rose with each word as he paced back and forth from one side of the room to the other. Naomi kept her gaze straight ahead, afraid to glance at the enraged man behind her.

"But dear," she whispered hesitantly.

"Go ahead," he interrupted, throwing his hands up in the air. "Find that little brat and bring her back here. We'll force her to get rid of the thing and send her off to boarding school or something."

"Please, don't be angry," she pleaded, bravely shifting her position to lay the photo album on the couch beside her. Naomi stood up and crossed the room to stand before her husband. "I only want her to have a better life. I didn't want her to get pregnant at sixteen like I did."

He sighed heavily, hesitating upon her words. "I know, baby," he responded, taking the frail woman into his arms and kissing the top of her hair gently. "I know."

The couple stood there for several minutes as rain began to pound the roof, sending a cascade of water over the windows.

* * *

The hallways filled with students as the warning bell sounded. One young woman stood out from the rest. Her long, brown hair flowed swiftly down her back and her rose petal lips tilted upward in a smile. Chocolate eyes gazed about at the collective stares she received. Her navy blue t-shirt did little to hide the growing bulge of her stomach. Then again, at this point she didn't really mind.

She strolled over to her locker and put her things away. Her face had a certain glow to it. The morning had been perfect and she believed nothing could go wrong.

"Sango," a feminine voice called out to her. She turned her head in the direction her name came from. Her best friend jogged up beside her.

"Oh, hey Kagome," Sango responded as she shut her locker.

Kagome's breathing was slightly labored. "Sheesh. Can't even wait for your best friend?" The brunette smiled sheepishly, remembering how she had left Kagome at the school entrance moments before.

"Oops. Sorry, Kags. I wanted to get to my class early. I had a few questions over the final exam we're taking tomorrow. I can't afford to fail."

Kagome gave her an understanding smile as they began walking down the busy hallway. "It's okay. So, what's up with you and Miroku?"

Sango was startled by the slender girl's sudden question as a light pink dusted her cheeks. "Uh, what do you mean?" She bypassed a group of girls in the hallway, ignoring the whispering behind her back.

"You know," Kagome said, giving her a nudge in the arm. "Ever since the day you moved in with him, he has been treating you like gold. What's the deal?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the pregnant teen replied with a wave of her hand. "He's just being nice. You know, there_ are_ gentlemen in the world, believe it or not."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Right. I think he sees you as more than just a roommate."

"We're just friends," Sango replied through gritted teeth. She hated being interrogated about her personal matters.

"Whatever you say …" her friend mumbled, laying the topic to rest for the time being. "Anyways, have you set up an appointment with the doctor yet?"

Sango glanced over at her. "Yeah, he said he'll see me next week. Hopefully I can gather most of the cash needed and get the rest from my mom's insurance company. Although, I don't see how that will happen. She still hates me."

"Oh, don't say that," her friend chided her, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "She may have said hateful things and kicked you out, but she is still your mother and loves you no matter what happens. You have to believe that."

The brunette smiled slightly, admiration shining in her eyes. "Thanks, Kags. You know just what to say."

"I know," she replied in a cocky manner.

"And I think you need to stop hanging out with Inuyasha so much. I think his attitude is rubbing off on you." Sango giggled as her friend swatted her playfully in an attempt to avoid the conversation.

Kagome waved goodbye as Sango entered her History classroom. "Ms. Tsubaki," she inquired to the dark haired teacher before her.

The older woman turned from the papers scattered across her desk to the student. "What is it?" Her face twisted in its usual scowl and her voice was laced with malice.

"I was just w-wondering if you can explain the questions concerning the feudal era on our final test." Her professor's icy demeanor made her voice quiver slightly.

Ms. Tsubaki sighed. "I went over it the entire class period yesterday. Do you need me to explain it again?" She rose an eyebrow at the pregnant teen. When Sango stayed silent, she growled. "I may mention it before the test date. If necessary, see me after school or go to the library for tutoring."

Sango, not wanting to upset the enraged woman any further, took a few steps back. Giving a slight nod, she quickly made it to her seat just as the bell rang. A few remaining students filed in, hushing their voices in the teacher's presence.

"Silence," Ms. Tsubakireprimanded to the few whispering students, immediately gaining attention of the entire class. "Thank to Ms. Taijiya's lack of attention yesterday, I will repeat my lecture on the feudal era. Now open your text books to page 134 to begin the lesson." Glaring at the pregnant teen, the students did as they were told.

The teacher continued to drone on about the Sengoku period of Japan, her voice emotionless and cold. Sango tried to keep her mind on the various empires and lords the professor spoke of, but it seemed as if everything melded together into one gooey mess. She couldn't tell up from down when it came to history.

Groaning slightly, she rested her cheek on the palm of her hand and skimmed the pages of her textbook. _I guess I'll be asking Miroku for help again. _Since a few weeks ago when she had received her progress report, her new roommate offered to help her in the classes she had trouble with. Thankfully, History was the only one. Already she felt as if she was taking their hospitality to her advantage, but Miroku pressed the issue until she complied, using her guilt against her. "If you don't pass junior year, you'll never be able to leave," he'd said, a mischievous smile evident on his face. Oh how she hated him sometimes.

"I heard she was abandoned," a fellow female student whispered behind her, conversing with the girl next to her. Sango perked her ears to listen, feeling them stare at the back of her head.

"No, her mom kicked her out after finding out she was pregnant," the second girl, Eri, replied.

"What a slut," Yuka mumbled, smiling. Tears pricked Sango's eyes, but she refused to show weakness in the eyes of her fellow students. She tried to drone out their hurtful words, as she had so many other times, but her mind struggled to focus on something else.

"Didn't she move a while ago?" another girl, Ayumi, asked.

"Yeah, with her grandparents. Turns out they didn't want her," Eri replied, chuckling slightly.

"Who's the father?"

"Some senior, I think," Yuka pondered.

"No, I heard it was Taro."

"Taro? You mean, soccer player Taro?"

Ayumi giggled. "Yeah right. Like she could ever get with him."

"Why would he go for a slut like her? He's amazing." Eri said, a dreamy expression crossing her visage at the mention of the all-star.

Sangoraised her hand, unable to put up with the whispering much longer. "What is it, Ms. Taijiya?" the teacher asked, once finished with the legend of the Shikon Jewel.

"I'm not feeling well. May I go to the nurse?" Ms. Tsubaki seemed to hesitate a moment before admitting a heavy sigh. She wrote a pass for Sango and excused her from class for the remaining half hour.

The brunette smiled in appreciation before running out of the classroom and to her locker. She grabbed the books she would need for studying and exited the school, not bothering to go to the nurse. After she had been walking for a good five minutes, she finally allowed her tears to fall.

She took a side step into an alley way and slowed her pace, noticing the darkness protruding from the depths of the dead-end corridor. Clear liquid fell heavily from her desolate eyes, splattering against the cool asphalt. She dropped her bag onto the ground and fell to her knees. Her hands went limp at her sides as she raised her face to the heavens, watching puffs of white sail across the ocean of sky.

Sango closed her eyes, letting the warm breeze of early June caress her form, her breaths heavy and even. She always wore that fake smile during school hours, hoping to persuade everyone she was strong. But sometimes, it just became too much.

A few minutes passed as she collected herself, her tears ceasing. A dainty hand lifted to wipe away the stray droplets, cursing softly at her lack of control. "Oh well," she mumbled, picking up her bag and standing. "I guess there's always tomorrow."

Stepping out into the sunlight once more, she put a hand over her brow to block her eyes from the bright rays. Remembering school had just begun, she couldn't bring herself to face her classmates for the remainder of the day.

With a heavy heart, she began walking towards the one place where she felt safe and secure, where no one would judge her.

* * *

The diner was bustling with activity as the pregnant teenager stepped through the doors. The waitresses on duty were scurrying about, obviously under some major pressure. Curious as to why the slowest day of the week was suddenly so busy, Sango made her way towards the back room, hoping to find her boss.

"Kamari?" she called, peeking into the office. When only an empty desk greeted her, she changed direction and headed towards the kitchen. There, she found the fiery red head barking orders to the cooks.

"Now hurry up with them eggs, customers are waitin'!" The older woman began pointing fingers, looking over her employee's shoulders to see the work they had done. "Watch that so it doesn't burn! And those pancakes don't have enough fluff!"

"Kamari?" Sango questioned hesitantly.

Said woman turned around to see the brunette standing awkwardly in the door way. "Well, hello, Sugar," she replied, beaming her a smile. "What'cha doing out of school so early?"

"Wasn't feeling well. Just a headache." Sango ventured through the cooking area, following her boss's quick movements. "What's going on? I've never seen it so busy …"

"Oh, well we've got a lot of tourist now that summer has officially begun. Except for the youngsters of course, but that will come in due time." She scanned her eyes over the kitchen once more before exiting, Sango following swiftly behind. "So," she said as she returned to the counter. "What's up?"

"Well, I was just stopping by on my way home. Don't have much to do today except study for a couple of hours." The young student took a seat on one of the bar stools accompanying the counter.

Kamari's eyes glinted as she glanced Sango over. "You mind helpin' out for a bit? At least until things settle down. I'll pay you overtime …" The red head prodded her with money, giving her a knowing smile.

Sango shrugged her shoulders, a hint of a grin blessing her lips. "Why not? I could use it." She grabbed her back pack and retreated to the bathroom to change.

Ten minutes later, the brunette emerged in her work attire and set her bag in the office for safe keeping. "Alright, hun," Kamari said, handing Sango a notepad. "Let's get to work."

* * *

Three o'clock came around and Sango cleaned up the dishes from her last table. A sheen of sweat covered her brow and the sun beat mercilessly through the large windows. The air conditioner had broken two hours ago and Kamari was trying to get someone to come out and fix it. Although it made the employees suffer greatly, the customers had dwindled from the morning rush; only a few lonesome travelers remaining.

The pregnant teen set the trays near the back of the kitchen to be washed later in the evening. Walking out to the bar counter, she grabbed herself a cool glass of water, refreshing her parched throat.

"Tired?" Kimi asked with a sly grin, coming up to take a short break as well. Sango could only manage to nod her head in response. "Yeah, same here. Its been harder since Yoshiro quit last week. Man, never knew the guy could be so helpful."

The brunette smiled, remembering their fellow employee who always had a trick up his sleeve. He had left the small diner to pursue his college career. After all, he was twenty-one and ready to move on with life. Taking her last sip of water, she set the glass down and turned to face the almost empty restaurant. "Thank goodness Kamari gave me the night off. I don't think I'd make it."

Kimi leaned her elbows against the counter, her gaze searching the worn booths. "Well, you better prepare yourself. Things are only going to get busier, now that summer is just around the corner." She smiled at the exhausted teen before proceeding to the office to count up her tips while business was slow.

Sango's eyes zeroed in on a woman who came in the door moments after Kimi left. Her dark auburn hair was hanging lank over her shoulders and her pace was slow and even. She took a seat in Sango's area, keeping her face towards the window so the young waitress couldn't see her.

Grabbing a fresh note pad, Sango maneuvered her way towards the lonesome woman, eager to finish up the last of her shift. "Hello, my name is Sango and I'll be your waitress today." The woman had yet to glance her way, although her reflection mirrored that of someone Sango knew. "Um … what can I get for you?"

The older female simply sat there, her breaths almost silent. She bowed her head for a brief moment before turning to meet the waitress eye to eye.

Sango glanced over her facial features; tracing her gaze over the worn lines of age, the dark depths of her eyes, the thin frown upon her lips. She almost dropped her pen and notepad, taking a step back as her eyes widened. "Mom?"

* * *

_I must say, I think this is the quickest update yet! See, thats proof my muse and desire to write has returned. lol. Thanks so much for all who have read so far. Please leave a small **review** to let me know what you think. I'm still working a bit on the plot because I have two routes I want to go. Hmm ... oh well, I'll get it down eventually. If you have an idea that you'd like to be put into the story, let me know and I'll see what I can do._

_**As a side note**: I have a poll on my profile. I just have way too many ideas I'd like to write about and I have one chapter of each written. **Please take my poll** and let me know which ones you'd like to read so I can get a better understanding. Thanks!_


	10. Isolation

_For Brittany_

**Keeping Strong**

**Chapter 10: Isolation**

Sango glanced over the woman's facial features, tracing her gaze over the worn lines of age, the dark depths of her eyes, the thin frown upon her lips. She almost dropped her pen and notepad, taking a step back as her eyes widened. "Mom?"

"Hello, dear," she responded, taking a pack of cigarettes out of her purse.

"Wha … what are you doing here?" Sango asked, shock evident in her features.

Naomi lit a cigarette and set it between her lips, taking a lighter to its tip. She took a long drag and released a puff of smoke before replying. "Take a seat," she said sternly, giving no room for argument.

The young teen did as she was told, sliding into the booth across from her mother. "Do you know how hard it was to track you down?" the older woman said, shifting her hardened gaze upon her daughter. "I went to your school, the apartment you were staying at. Couldn't find a trace of you. Finally, after some help from Hiro, I found this little shack you call a restaurant." Naomi glanced over the quaint café, meeting the eyes of Kimi as she returned from the back room. Kimi smile politely, training her emerald spheres on Sango's shaken frame.

"I've moved since then," the brunette replied, wringing her hands together nervously.

"And where exactly is that?" Naomi took another drag of her cigarette.

"Um … a few miles from the school." When her mother glared at her, prodding for more answers, Sango gulped. "With a few friends. We pay for the rent and such with our money combined." She hoped her mother wouldn't ask any more questions. Naomi would not approve of Sango staying with two boys her age and for some reason, the pregnant teen felt ashamed in her mother's presence.

"Well tell your friends goodbye," the older woman said, dabbing out her cigarette on the table.

"What do you mean?" Sango practically shouted, jumping to her feet.

Naomi eyed her warily. "You are to tell them you are leaving. After your finals, you are returning home with me."

Sango gaped at her, unable to process the words spewing out of her mother's mouth. How could she leave her friends behind? "You … you can't do that!" she yelled, balling her hands into fists by her side. Kimi straightened up and turned towards the young waitress, concerned about the quarrel occurring between the two.

"Lower your voice, young lady," Naomi demanded, glaring at Kimi across the room. "And I am still your mother. You are not eighteen yet, therefore, what I say goes." Sango opened her mouth to retaliate, but taking a glimpse into her mother's eyes, she knew the battle had already be decided.

Naomi leaned back in her seat and folded her hands on the table. "Now, within the next few days, you will gather your things and finish up your final exams. I will be at your school to pick you up on your last day."

Without another word exchanged between them, Naomi grabbed her purse and stood up. She gave a curt nod to her daughter and swiftly glided out of the restaurant, leaving only the memory of her decision hanging thick in the air.

Sango stood there for a moment, watching the doors after her mother had long since left, mulling over the woman's words. "Sango," Kimi called, coming up beside the desolate teen and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She nodded in reply. "Yeah, I'm fine … just fine." Taking one last glance at the doors, Sango turned away and stepped out of her fellow coworker's grasp, making her way towards the office to gather her things.

After everything she had been put through, she had finally found happiness with her new roommates and friends. And yet, her mother still managed to screw it all up; appear unexpectedly to take away everything she had worked for.

As of now, she was back to square one.

* * *

Sweat dripped down her forehead as Sango walked home in the June heat. The sun beat relentlessly down upon the city, baking the wandering travelers unable to access an air conditioner. Her dark brown hair stuck to the nape of her neck and her forehead as her eyes drooped wearily.

Her steps were slow and shuffled. She was tired, so very tired. It had been an hour since she encountered her mother and all anger she felt towards the woman had dissipated. Now she only felt as if sleep was to overcome her any moment. Even though the humid air stuck in her lungs, her body only felt ice and bitter cold.

Shivering slightly against her inner turmoil, she wrapped her arms around herself and continued home through the bustling streets of Tokyo. It seemed as if everything that had occurred in the past few months was nothing but a dream. She would return home to her mother, brother, and step-father. She would leave her friends behind, probably never see them again.

As these dark thoughts swirled around inside her mind, she wondered what exactly she was to tell them. Miroku and Inuyasha had already been so kind to her; a place to stay, food to eat, clothes to wear. And all at the mere price of doing a few chores. How could she simply take off and leave them to struggle with things again?

Rounding a final corner, Sango made her way towards the apartment. She passed by the gated parking lot and recognized Miroku's car in its usual spot. "Oh great," she thought aloud. "Just what I need." Having a confrontation with her mother was bad enough. She didn't have the strength to talk to Miroku about the argument, let alone what will happen next.

Sighing heavily, she stepped into the lobby, glancing at the clock on the way in. It was half pass four. She was supposed to be home from school by three. _They're going to kill me … _the troubled girl thought as she entered the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor.

The ascension to her apartment seemed to take longer than normal as she desperately tried to keep the nauseous feelings within her stomach. Lately, she had been having trouble keeping dizzy spells and morning sickness at bay. The side-effects of pregnancy really lived up to their name. Smiling slightly at the thought, Sango stepped off the elevator and strode over to the apartment.

She opened the door to the middle-sized flat. Grey was absent from the room now, since Sango helped to spruce up their living arrangements. The walls were a clean white and the old furniture had been disposed of. Using the majority of her checks and tips, Sango managed to buy some decent hand-me down furniture from a second hand store a few blocks from the restaurant. Thankfully, Miroku and Inuyasha had approved of the change, although, Inuyasha needed some persuading.

"My dearest Sango," Miroku called out, coming from the kitchen to greet her. A lecherous grin adorned his lips as Inuyasha followed close behind, the usual scowl on his face. "Where have you been?"

"At work," she replied tiredly, slipping off her shoes. "Just stopped by after school for a few things."

"Kagome called," Inuyasha said rather bluntly, glancing over the woman suspiciously. "She started yelling about you not being at school. Took forever to calm the wench down."

Miroku smacked him lightly upside the head, receiving a glare as Inuyasha rubbed the injured bump. "What the hell was that for?!" he yelled, clearly irritated by his roommate.

Shaking his head slightly, Miroku turned his attention back to Sango. "I'm going to study before going to bed," she stated softly, turning to walk towards her room.

"I don't mean to pry," Miroku said with a grin, coming to stand beside her. "But don't you think you should give Kagome a call? She sounded worried on the phone."

Her back stiffened as she felt a familiar presence graze over her bottom. "Miroku, I think it would be wise of you to remove your hand." Her voice was hard, but held an underlying layer of sadness. He smiled sheepishly and held up his hands in a defensive manner. "Goodnight," she said simply, retreating to her room without another word.

"What's up with her?" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms and leaning up against the wall.

"She didn't even smack me …" the dark haired man mumbled, surprise covering his features. Usually when he got too close to her, he would end up with a red handprint across his cheek or a lump on the head. "Yash, I think something is seriously wrong."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Why? Because you got lucky?" The two exchanged a glance before the silver haired male headed towards his room to prepare for work. "Keh … whatever."

Miroku stood in the living room, his hand on his chin in a thinking pose. What could have Sango so upset? Without a second of hesitation, he strode over to the phone and dialed a number from memory.

"Hello?" a feminine voice answered after several rings.

"Kagome? Its Miroku. I think something is wrong with Sango."

* * *

It was dark and quiet. No wind howling outside, no voices protruding from beyond the closed door, no sound emitting from the room. Sango curled tighter into her blankets, snuggling further into the comfort of her bed. If she could sleep, she gladly would take the offer.

But her mind would not rest.

The thoughts of her mother's words kept her eyes open and her heart pounding in her chest. Why did things have to be this way? It just wasn't fair. It was as if the past few months hadn't happened, and yet they did. She glanced at the clock beside her, watching as another minute passed. The red numbers flickered to eight o'clock.

She groaned, annoyed by the complexity of the entire situation. A soft knock came to the door, indicating someone's presence. The young woman stayed silent, hoping whoever was on the other side would think she was asleep. After a few moments, Sango breathed a sigh of relief, believing the person to be gone.

"Sango?" a voice called through the door, dashing her hopes of isolation. "Sango, its me, Kagome. Can I come in?"

The brunette hesitated before burrowing deeper beneath her covers. She had no strength to deal with her friend's wrath after she had fled from school earlier that day. Besides, there would be questions of her whereabouts, leading to the discussion with her mother, and finally to the point of her leaving. She wasn't ready to face that yet.

The door creaked open to let a thin beam of light through. Kagome peeked her head in and saw Sango's form lumped beneath the covers, moving slightly with each intake of breath. "I think she's asleep," she whispered to Miroku, who hovered nearby.

"Then we should let her rest." They closed the door quietly, leaving Sango to her thoughts once more.

"Kagome," Miroku said as they stepped into the living room away from Sango's door. "I'm not exactly sure what happened with Sango today, but I'm worried about her."

"So am I," Kagome stated with a sigh, taking a seat on the couch. "It isn't like her to disappear from school."

"You're worrying over nothing," Inuyasha interrupted, gulping down a glass of water before plopping down next to her. "She's just tired. Give her some damn breathing space, will ya?"

He received a glare from the girl beside him. "You haven't known her as long as I have. Besides, what makes you an expert?"

Having no reply to her question, he merely grunted and turned away, hoping to hide the blush on his cheeks. "Well," Miroku said, ignoring the small spat between his friends. "Whatever it is, let's just hope she talks to you soon." He glanced at Kagome as he spoke.

"She doesn't always tell me everything, remember?" she asked, looking up at his towering form. "Besides, I think you should try to talk to her."

He hid the shock as best as he could, but his eyes widened. "Me? Why would she talk to me?"

She smiled, as if she knew a secret. "Because, I just know her."

"Keh, some answer that is. Why would she talk to that lecher? All he's gonna do is touch her butt or some shit." Miroku and Kagome glared at their dense friend, angered with the insults he threw at the both of them. "What? What did I say?" he asked innocently, clearly missing the point.

"Inuyasha! You are such a jerk!" Kagome hissed, as to not wake up her sleeping friend. Taking a deep breath, she stood. "I'm going home."

Without hesitation, she stomped to the door and slipped on her shoes. "Thanks for calling, Miroku. If she says anything, let me know." Said man nodded his head and watched as she disappeared out the door.

"What the hell is your problem?" he interrogated his roommate as the door clicked shut, crossing his arms and turning to glare at him.

"I don't got a problem!" Inuyasha retaliated, standing up as if to challenge him. "She's the one with the issues!"

"Lower your voice before you wake Sango," Miroku whispered, glaring dangerously at his friend. "Go apologize to Kagome. She's already upset as it is without you causing more trouble."

"I _ain't _gonna apologize to her!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in the air in defiance.

Miroku hid a smirk. "Well, lets just hope she doesn't get mugged or kidnapped walking home all by herself. It's awfully late and the streets are bound to be crowded with thugs and such." He turned and walked into the kitchen, pretending to busy himself with the dishes.

It was only a minute later that he heard Inuyasha growl and stomp towards the door. "I'm going for a walk," he snarled, slipping on his shoes. "Not to find Kagome." He glared at his roommate before exiting, slamming the door behind him.

Miroku couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's behavior, knowing the two obviously had feelings for one another. After Inuyasha lost his job, it wasn't long until he finally gave up Kikyo, with help of course. Miroku, Kagome, and Sango all managed to focus his mind on other things, keeping him from running back to her with his tail between his legs.

Kagome found him a job at the local record store and he immediately fell in love with the place, finding a passion for music soon after. Although Kikyo still calls every now and then, Inuyasha no longer seems attached to her memory. They had Kagome to thank for that.

Miroku went about the apartment, turning off the lights. He left one on for when Inuyasha returned. _If he returns … _Miroku thought, his lecherous mind wandering to the relationship Inuyasha and Kagome had. He smirked before walking into his room to change. Slipping off his clothes and pulling on a pair of boxers and a tank top, he ambled out into the kitchen once more for a glass of water.

Just as he was lifting a cup up to the faucet, a muffled cry reached his ears. Turning towards the sound, he placed his glass on the counter and ventured towards Sango's room. Miroku pressed his ear up against the door and heard soft weeping coming from the other side. _Is she … crying? _

Deciding to find out what plagued the troubled girl's heart, he quietly opened the door. "Sango?" he whispered, his eyes searching the dark depths of her room. The cries immediately silenced as she moved beneath the blankets. "Sango," he sighed, taking a step into the room and closing the door behind him.

Without speaking, he calmly shuffled over to her bed and sat on the edge of it. He pulled back the covers to reveal her tear-stricken face. Her eyes were red and she bit her lip to hold in her cries of agony. Big doe eyes glanced up at him, a new wave of tears releasing from their confinement.

He laid down beside her on top of the covers, to make a point that he was not here for perverted reasons. Propping his head up with his hand, he placed his elbow on the pillow and began to gently stroke her auburn hair. "Shh, its okay," he cooed, causing warmth to spread through her cold veins.

Her tears only came faster, sobs wracking her frame. "Tell me what's wrong," he pleaded softly, begging her to allow him into her heart.

Sango shook her head and tried to turn away from him, but he held her still by placing his hand on her arm. As their eyes met once more, he saw her barriers wavering, breaking down under his gaze. "Please," she whispered, asking him to leave the matter be. He only smiled and rubbed his thumb over her shoulder soothingly.

She shuddered under his touch and closed her eyes, moving her body closer to his for warmth. And then, in the smallest whisper that could easily be missed, she spoke. "I'm leaving."

He felt his heart stop in his chest for a brief instant before it picked up in a furious manner. His breath hitched and a lump stuck in his throat as he tried to process the words she spoke.

It was silent for a moment as she gazed at him, searching his blank eyes for some kind of reaction to her statement. When she come to the conclusion that he would give none, she sighed and tore her gaze away from him. Tears slowly spilt over her eyelashes, trailing down her flushed cheeks before pooling onto the pillow.

Miroku was pulled out of his stupor to the sound of her soft sobs and his heart began to ache in his chest. "Sango," he whispered, so quietly she wasn't sure if he said anything at all. He brushed his thumb over her cheek, wiping away a stray tear. A blush dusted the bridge of her nose as she glanced up at him with glazed eyes. "We're going to get through this," he mumbled, pressing his lips to her knuckles. She could only nod her head in response before gripping his shirt tightly and crying into his chest. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her shaking form and rested his chin upon her head, raking his hand through her auburn locks. He kept the words about why she was leaving to himself. Right now, she needed to be comforted, not interrogated.

He didn't know when or how it happened, but Miroku soon found himself falling for the tragic girl. He wanted ... _needed ..._ to do everything he could for her, or else his life would have no meaning. His arms tightened around her fragile frame as he soothed her into a dreamless slumber.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but you're lucky I was able to get this out. Took forever to get it just right and I'm still not sure if I like it. Hope you guys did, but please review to let me know. Things are only going to get worse for her before they get better ... if they get better. Still thinking about the ending a bit ... Anyways, please review and take my poll!


	11. Shattered Pieces

_For Brittany_

**Keeping Strong**

**Chapter 11: Shattered Pieces**

Miroku awoke the next morning to the sickening sound of throw up. Groaning, he opened his eyes to the sunrise streaming through the window, giving the room a soft glow. He rubbed his hand down his face as he sat up, attempting to rouse his sleep-filled mind. His eyes roamed the room, trying to find some recollection of what had occurred the previous night. Memories of Sango's soft cries and her words came back to him, immediately alerting his senses. Where was she?

The place on the bed beside him was empty, yet it still held warmth. The covers were strewn aside, as if she had left in a hurry. Another gut wrenching cough drifted to his ears and he set his sight on the closed bathroom door. "Sango?" he called hesitantly, unsure if the brunette was inside. And if she was, why was she grunting in such sickening ways?

"Don't come in," he heard a muffled reply, followed by another cough. He heard something splash and his brow furrowed. Deciding to find out what was the cause behind her tortured voice, he stood up from his bed. Although the crisp morning air made the room cooler, he paid it no mind, considering he had slept without covers during the better part of the night. Besides, his only thoughts consisted of the brunette hiding within the confines of her bathroom. "What's wrong?" he asked, stepping over to the door and leaning his head against it, trying to listen to the sounds from within.

"Its ... nothing," she struggled to say before gasping for air. "I'm just a little sick, that's all."

Just a little sick? Well, he didn't know what could make her sound so strange and force those sounds from her throat, but he knew it wasn't good. "I'm going to come in, okay?" he warned, ignoring the stream of protests that flew from her mouth in response. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and was immediately assaulted by the smell of bile emitting from the toilet. Sango was curled up next to it, her hands wrapped around her knees and her head against the sink. He had to admit, she looked absolutely awful. Dark circles were under her eyes and her skin was unnaturally pale. "Hey," he greeted with a smile, kneeling down beside her.

"Hey," she replied meekly, forcing her lips to curve upwards. Speaking did little to calm the growing nausea in her stomach and she soon found herself flinging her head over the toliet in response. A stream of liquid spurted from her mouth. It was clear as water, giving Miroku the impression she had been throwing up for some time and had nothing left in her system.

He held her hair away from her face so it wouldn't get splattered in puke, and tried to reassure her through his words. "Its okay," he cooed, rubbing her back with sympathy. Finally, her chest heaved a final time, forcing another mouthful of bile to gather in the bowl below. Grimacing slightly, he took it upon himself to flush the bad smelling liquid, hoping she wouldn't get queasy watching the yellow-green colors mix before disappearing into the drain. "Better?" he asked, watching as her breaths evened out and sweat dripped down her brow.

Sango nodded her head in approval and cautiously allowed him to help her stand, mindful of her dizziness. "I'm okay," she gasped, struggling for the sink. Once more, he held back her hair as she rinsed her mouth out with water, washing away the bad after taste. "Just a little morning sickness," she replied to his unspoken question, wiping her mouth on a towel. To be honest, she had never had such an episode, let alone actually thrown up. There were, of course, times in which she felt sick, but not so far as to chuck it up in the toilet. She partially blamed the stress from the previous night and the future talk she was to have with Kagome. All that plus her pregnancy. It couldn't be good for the baby.

"Can I get you anything?" Miroku asked kindly, leading her back to bed. She shook her head in response, taking a seat on the matress to steady her blurred vision.

"Just get me some toast for now," she mumbled before glancing at the clock. "And do you mind if I take a shower? Finals start soon." He hesitated in allowing her to be by herself in her weakened state, but was finally convinced him by her pleading gaze and agreed to get her breakfast. "Thank you," she whispered, watching as he exited the bedroom, sure he had not heard her. She owed him more then she could ever give.

* * *

"Hey, Yash," Miroku greeted cheerfully as he rummaged in the kitchen for some bread and the toaster.

Inuyasha had seated himself at the table with a bowl of Ramen, his eyes closed while he ate in an attempt to regain some sleep. "Keh," he mumbled, returning to his lost dreams.

The dark haired teen chuckled. "Didn't sleep well? Or were you up all night?" He wiggled his eyebrows in a perverted manner, but with his friend's tired state, he only received a deadly glare, promising a whole lot of hurt to come. "So, did you make up with Kagome?"

"Stupid wench," Inuyasha mumbled, shoving the last bit of Ramen in his mouth and slurping up the remaining noodles. "She was hard to find. And then when I did find her, she was just walking along as if there wasn't a bunch of street thugs just across the street. Could have gotten herself killed."

Miroku smirked. "Then its a good thing the great Inuyasha was there to protect her, eh?" He only received a grunt in response. Chuckling to himself, Miroku waited until the toast finished, placed it on a plate, and set it down at the table for Sango to eat when she was ready. Noticing he was still in a pair of boxers and a tank top, he excused himself from Inuyasha's presence and went to change.

Moments later, he returned to the kitchen in some faded blue jeans and a white t-shirt with his hair tied into its usual pony tail. He found Sango sitting at the table, looking much better and refreshed then she had been fifteen minutes earlier. Its a wonder what some warm water and toast will do. "Hey," he said, sitting in Inuyasha's now unoccupied seat. He faintly heard his roommate mumbling in the other room about finding his graduation schedule. After all, they had finished their high school classes a few weeks ago and only had to wait until that coming Saturday for their ceremony. Of course, Inuyasha didn't remember things as well as Miroku.

"Hey," Sango replied with a smile. It seemed filled with life, unlike her heartbreaking tears the night before.

Miroku smiled and watched her for a moment, admiring her stunning beauty. It seemed a shift in their relationship had occurred the previous night, but neither wanted to admit it. However, the lecher couldn't help but miss the warmth of her in his arms, the glittering love in her eyes, the taste of her skin pressed against his lips. Truthfully, he had never felt this way around another woman before. "So," he said, breaking the silence. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Her eyes immediately clouded over as she swallowed. She knew what he was talking about and it probably wasn't the best way to start out the day, but it would have to happen sometime. Better to get it over with. "Not really," she mumbled, taking a sip of orange juice she had fished out of the fridge, ignoring the queasiness of her stomach. He gave her a curious glance, wondering if she were to say more. "Listen," she sighed, standing up and taking the dishes to the sink. "Its a long story, I'd rather not talk about it now."

He frowned before coming to stand beside her. "Well, are you going to talk to Kagome about it?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter. He had so many questions, like when she was to take her leave, but decided that she would talk about it when she felt ready. Thinking back to her broken spirit the night before, he knew whatever it was, it had to be devastating and a blow to the heart.

Sango bit her lower lip, stopping her motions for a minute in thought. "I'm not sure," she finally replied, continuing her dish washing. "I'll tell her eventually, just maybe not today."

"How long until you leave?" His heart thudded in his chest in the anticipation and even he could hear the sorrow in his voice.

She turned to him and gave him a soft smile, as if to soothe his growing sadness. "Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean we can't stay friends." Her gaze dropped to avoid sight of the blush rushing to her cheeks. "And if you must know, I'll be gone the final day of school."

He could have sworn his heart missed a beat and his breath hitched in his throat. Locking his jaw, he tried to refrain from asking more questions. "Why?" he finally blurted in an almost muted whisper.

The brunette turned to look at him, desolate feelings passing over her chestnut eyes. Taking a deep breath, she wiped her hands on a towel and turned to face him so they were eye to eye. "I was at school, just like I should be," she told him, trying to choke down the lump in her throat. "Then some girls started saying things about my life and ... I guess I just couldn't take it." Her gaze found the floor at this confession, slightly embarrassed to tell him of her weakness.

He allowed her to pause and patiently waited for her to continue. "I kind of left the school and walked to work, just to get my mind off things. And when I got there it was kind of busy, so Kamari asked me to help out." Miroku nodded in understanding, remembering Sango's fiery boss the last time he had visited.

Her eyes became distant as she stared at a spot on the wall behind him, as if lost in a memory. "Near the end of my shift, I saw my mother. She told me that I could come home, I could live with them again." She let out a shaky breath, bringing herself back to earth. "I mean, not all the details are worked out, but I'm going to talk to them, about everything."

When silence ensued, she forced her gaze to meet his once again, unsure of what to expect. His eyes showed the slightest glimpse of sympathy and a hint of worry. "Sango," he began carefully. "Your mother ..."

"Don't," she interrupted shaking her head, already knowing what he was going to say. "I know my mom has done some things she shouldn't have, but she's my mother. And I really think that this could work, that we could become a family again."

Miroku took a step towards her. "I know," he whispered. "I'm just saying that -"

"Come on, ya lecher!" Inuyasha called from the front door. "Unless you want her to be late to school and me to work, you better get your ass movin'!" Miroku released a breath he hadn't known he was holding before turning to glare at the silver-haired man.

"Alright, Yash, I'm coming." He gave Sango one last glance before parting ways with her to grab the keys and slip on his shoes.

She stared after him for a moment, wondering what he was going to say. His tone did not hint towards the cursing of her mother's name, but rather concern or happiness in the turn of events. "Oi, Sango!" Inuyasha called, coming to the doorway and motioning for her to hurry along. "You want to miss finals?"

That managed to bring her out of her stupor. "Oh shit!" she called, racing to her room to gather her textbooks before flying out the door, leaving Inuyasha to lock up behind them.

* * *

"Sango!" someone shouted across the hallway. The brunette cringed at the voice, knowing she was about to get yelled at. It wasn't every day she skipped school and Kagome was going to make that known.

"Hey, Kags," she greeted, closing her locker and quickly walking down the hall to her first testing period. If anything, she hoped to avoid the conversation for now, instead waiting for after school to break the news.

"Wait up!" the dark haired girl called, running up to match her pace with her friend. Sango averted her gaze and willed her legs to walk faster, feeling the burning intensity for moving so quickly. "Hey, would you hold on for one second!" Kagome grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around to force her to meet her gaze. The young woman's eyes were full of confusion, hurt, and anger; emotions in which Sango did not have the strength to battle at the moment. "Why are you avoiding me?"

She sighed. "I'm not trying to avoid you, Kags," she stated, none too convincing. When Kagome rose a brow, she knew it was no use. "Okay," she said in a huff. "Maybe I was avoiding you." Shifting her books in her arms, she rested a hand on her growing stomach.

Her friend looked pained. "Why?" she whispered, scared to hear the answer.

"Its a long story," was Sango immediate response. "I'll tell you after school, okay?" She smiled in an attempt to reassure her.

Kagome looked skeptical for a moment, but agreed none the less, knowing it wasn't going to do any good to start a fight now. "Okay," she finally sighed.

"See you then," Sango said, giving Kagome a wave and walking into a nearby classroom. She breathed a sigh of relief as she sat down for the first test of the day. Finals really put a strain on her, especially during such difficult times, and she wasn't looking forward the next two test before going home for the day.

"Okay, class," the teacher began, waiting for the bell to ring and the students to hush. When all was quiet, she stood in front of the class, her eyes watching the teenagers like a hawk. "This will be your first final of the day. Please remain seated and quiet while I proceed with the instructions." Pausing a moment to emphasis her point, she cleared her throat and continued. "There is no talking during the test, no cell phones, no calculators, you may only use a number two pencil ..." and it just went on and on.

Sango sighed, allowing her thoughts to wander, and began to dread her talk with Kagome later. Somehow, she knew her best friend wouldn't be too keen on the idea of her returning to her mother's house. Groaning, she picked up her pencil and began the test at the teacher's signal. This was going to be a long day ...

* * *

"Okay, calm down," Sango muttered to herself, pacing back and forth in front of the school building. She ignored the hoard of kids exiting with smiling faces and talk of the beach. Everyone was happy for the release from testing and one day closer to summer break. Except one person.

The pregnant teen wrung her hands together, noticing the sweat in her palms and the lump in her throat. "Sango!" Kagome shouted as she skipped down the steps and over to her nervous wreck of a friend. "There you are. I was looking all over for you."

Sango swallowed. "I was here waiting for you," she said, putting on a fake smile. "Can we walk?"

Kagome nodded her head, the smile slipping from her lips to form a serious frown. "Sure."

The two began strolling towards the boys' apartment, taking slow and easy steps. The dark haired girl waited patiently for Sango to gather her thoughts, knowing she needed the time to collect her nerves. "Kagome," she finally spoke, halting next to an alleyway on a nearly deserted sidewalk.

Stopping next to her friend, she glanced over the brunette's worn features, so different from this morning's encounter. "What is it, Sango? Please, tell me." She hugged her arms around herself, biting her lower lip. A warm breeze settled around them before moving off into the trees, leaving humid air behind.

Taking a deep breath, Sango closed her eyes and spoke. "I'm leaving."

Time seemed to standstill for a moment as her words sunk in. Kagome searched her friend's tired expression, knowing it was the truth, and tried to process what it meant. "You're leaving," she stated, tasting the sound of it on her tongue. Sango opened her eyes to gaze at her friend's face, not sure what to expect. "What does that mean? Are you moving?"

"Sort of," the brunette replied, casting her gaze downwards.

Kagome sighed. "Sango, you have to tell me the truth. Right now, you're only confusing me and making things worse." A car honked as it passed, grabbing both girls' attention. A man waved out the window, his student parking permit dangling off the rear-view mirror giving light to who he was. He shouted something vulgar before going on his way, adding in another honk for emphasis.

Sango shook her head before turning her attention back to her distraught friend. "I'm leaving," she repeated, holding her hand up to stop Kagome's words. "I skipped school yesterday because I just needed a day to recharge. I went to the diner in order to clear my head. When I got there, Kamari was in desperate need of an extra pair of hands, so she asked if I could help."

"But what does that have to do with you leaving?" Kagome asked, ignoring a passerby as he turned down the crosswalk.

"My mother came by while I was there," she continued, watching the expressions on the dark-haired girl's face. "She told me that I'm going to live with them again. She's picking me up from school tomorrow."

Silence ensued for a moment as the sounds around them halted, leaving a stunned Kagome in their wake. She swallowed, her tongue heavy and dry in her mouth. "She can't do that," she finally said, struggling for words. "After everything she's done to you ..." Her voice grew louder as the true meaning behind Sango's words burned in her mind. " ... she can't just waltz back into your life and demand you to return."

"I know how you feel," Sango reasoned, taking a few steps to get the couple walking again. "But there isn't anything I can do."

"Yes there is," the dark haired girl said, gripping her friend by the shoulder to stop her movements. "Your mother kicked you out and you were living on your own for quite some time. You can go to the court and ask to be free from her custody. My mom could help you out." Words continued to spill from her lips, saying everything and anything to persuade the pregnant teenager to reconsider.

"Kagome," she said, causing her to close her mouth and listen. "It isn't that. I know I can go in front of a judge. The point is ..." She took a deep breath, her chestnut eyes dark with despair, as she smiled at Kagome's worried face. "I want to go home," she whispered softly. "I want to see Kohaku and my mom. I just ... I want to make this work. I need to at least try." A tear slipped from the corner of her eye as she said this, searching Kagome's face for an answer to questions she didn't know.

"Oh, Sango," she breathed, bringing her friend into a hug and holding her close. Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome's slender waist and buried her head in the crook of her neck, pained cries reaching Kagome's ears. "Shh ... "she cooed, rubbing soothing circles on her friend's shaking back. "Its okay, everything is going to be okay."

They stood there for several minutes, waiting until the tears of despair ran their course. It hurt Kagome that her best friend was going to be forced back into the house in which her pain was born from. It hurt that Sango didn't tell her all of this the night before, that she couldn't comfort her then. But it hurt more that there was absolutely nothing she could do for her broken friend, except pick up the pieces when they shattered.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update this story. My muse returned to me last night and I was writing like crazy. Anyways, I had to cut it off there, even though I had so much more I wanted to put in, but it would make it too long. So you'll have to wait until the next chapter, which is sure to come out soon. I've already got it planned, just have to write it. lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review to let me know. Thanks!

**New poll up!**


	12. A Night to Remember

_For Brittany_

**Keeping Strong**

**Chapter 12: A Night to Remember**

It was quiet in the small apartment that night. No one said much of anything, even after Kagome had come over to visit. The television was on, but the volume was so low, only a soft murmur could be heard. The raven-haired girl was splayed across the couch with Inuyasha sitting on the floor beside her. She gently played with his hair and he didn't seem to mind that he enjoyed it, although his usual scowl still adorned his face.

Miroku glanced over at Sango every few moments, watching her reaction. Her facial expression hadn't changed much since she returned home from work two hours earlier, and her eyes were transfixed by whatever show was on television, even though her ears couldn't make out what the actors were saying. The brunette had been in sort of a daze since her discussion with Kagome earlier that day. When she got home, she worked up the courage to sit down with both Inuyasha and Miroku to explain the circumstances.

Of course, he had already known the basic details of the decision Sango's mother had made, but Miroku hadn't known her true reasons for going back to live under the same roof with her horrid step-father and hormonal mother. He thought that maybe the real purpose of Sango's return was for her younger brother, Kohaku, who was very close to the girl. According to Kagome, the siblings had been through hell and back, leaning on each other for support, especially during their father's death. Remembering his own family, long lost to death, brought tears to his eyes. He knew what the pain felt like, but he had battled the emotional loss on his own, having only his guardian, Mushin, to help.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, never knew brotherly affection or a mother's love. His father had always doted upon him, seeing him as the better child, causing his elder half-brother, Sesshomaru, to turn away in hatred. That in turn caused a riff in their family, especially after Inuyasha's mother's passing. And once his father fell pray to death as well, the siblings grew apart and hadn't spoken in years. So although he knew pain, it was from a different source, and he battled it differently then Miroku or Sango did. Putting up barriers around his aching heart prevented much agony to bestow him, thus making every one believe he was tough and always looking for a fight.

Then Kagome came around.

Even if their friendship with the girl was bright and happy, it was the cause of her presence that always seemed to hang heavy in the air. It was because of Sango's cries the night so many weeks ago that Inuyasha even knew what kindness was and Miroku finally felt his lecherous habits die down. These two women were the cause behind the dramatic changes in the boys' ways of living, and everyone could see it.

And now they were leaving. Once Sango left, it was little chance that Kagome would stick around, at least that's how Inuyasha saw it. Miroku knew better though, considering the high praise she had gotten each time she was brought up in a conversation between him and Sango. The dark-haired girl continued to promise over and over to them, saying she would never abandon them. Even Sango had given a reassuring smile. But all smiles and laughter soon died down as the seriousness of the situation finally settled over the room.

"Sango," Miroku spoke, almost frightening the young woman. It seemed as if silence had hovered for too long.

Her chestnut eyes glanced his way and he could detect the hurt and agony swirling in their depths. But behind those dark pools of despair, a glimmer of hope shined through, making his heart swell. "What is it, Miroku?" she asked after he had stayed quiet for a moment.

"I ... " he started, trying to form the words in his mouth. Inuyasha and Kagome were looking at him now, curious as to what he was going to say. He cleared his voice. "We'll always have a spare bedroom, you know, in case you ever need a place to stay." He clasped his hands together and leaned his elbows on bent knees.

A soft smile found its way onto her rose petal lips. "Thank you," she whispered softly.

Kagome glanced between the two, watching her friends' faces light up and blush under each other's gaze. There was no doubt that they possessed feelings for one another. Now that Sango was leaving, however, she feared that their relationship would never blossom to its full potential. She smiled sadly, pushing back the tears building up behind her eyes.

Amber spheres shifted between the group as Inuyasha glared at them, his anger and frustration building with each passing moment. Finally, unable to stand it any longer, he huffed and stood up, getting a confused glance from Kagome as her hand dropped to the couch. "You guys are really ticking me off!" he practically growled, his eyes moving between the startled gazes of his friends.

"What do you mean, Yash?" Kagome asked, sitting up to listen more intently to his speal.

"I'm sayin' you gotta stop mopin' around. It ain't like we're never gonna see her again. We know where she works and I'll drag her ass back here if I have to." He stood silent for a moment, waiting for some sort of reaction.

Miroku sighed tiredly. "Then what do you propose we do, Inuyasha? Act as if she isn't leaving, as if she isn't moving back to her mother's home?" His brows were furrowed now, trying to understand his friend's reasoning.

"That ain't what I'm sayin'!" he growled, irritated by the man's words.

Kagome stepped in, holding her hands against his chest in an attempt to calm him down. "I think I know what you're trying to say, Inuyasha," she said softly, turning to look at Sango and Miroku. "Instead of moping around here, we should be out celebrating. This will be the last night she stays here and I think we should enjoy it while it lasts." A smile crossed her lips as she turned back to look at the irate man behind her. "Right?"

"Keh," was Inuyasha's response as he looked anywhere but at the smiling girl before him.

"How about we go to Shinjuku?" she suggested, turning her attention back to her heartbroken friends. "Maybe hang around some stores or something."

The man beside her eyed her curiously. "This is the last night she'll be staying here and you want to go shopping?" he put bluntly.

Kagome gave him an annoyed glance. "No, I just don't to go to some club or something -" Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond, but she cut him off. "- and I know that's what you and Miroku want to do."

"Hey!" the lecher spoke up, leaning upright. "Don't include me. I would like to do whatever Sango is up for." His violet eyes sought hers and he smiled. "So, dear Sango, what would you like to do tonight?"

The brunette glanced nervously between her friends, unsure how to react. "Uh ... how about we all just go to the park ... ?" she replied hesitantly. "There is one in Shinjuku. If we feel up to it, we can go to the department stores as well." She hoped the compromise would cease Inuyasha and Kagome's fighting, knowing those two could be at it forever.

It seemed to quell all tension in the air as Inuyasha huffed and Kagome smiled. "Sounds great," she replied with enthusiasm. "Lets go. Its already nine o'clock and we have finals tomorrow."

When she uttered the word 'finals,' Sango cringed. "On second thought, I don't think going out is such a great idea. I mean, we need our rest in order to get high grades ... "

Kagome only waved her comment aside. "Come on, its your last night. I promise we'll be back by midnight, okay?" The pregnant woman hesitated a moment before nodding slowly in reply.

The foursome slipped on their shoes, locked the door, and made their way towards Miroku's car. Inuyasha and Kagome slid in back as he reversed out of the parking lot and onto the deserted street. "Kags," Sango called, turning around in the front passenger seat to glance at her friend. "Shouldn't you call your mom and let her know?"

She giggled. "My mom won't mind. Besides, I told her I was staying over at Inuyasha's tonight."

The silver-haired man flustered at her words. "She knows about this?" he asked hesitantly, referring to Sango's current living arrangements.

"Of course," she replied matter-of-factly. "I tell her everything."

Miroku looked at her through the rear-view mirror. "And she was okay with that?"

"Well, of course, she's my mom. She won't tell anyone what's right or wrong, she'll just be there for support."

Sango nodded with a smile. "Her mom is amazing. When we were growing up, I'd stay over at her house all the time."

"Yeah, remember that one night we sat out on my roof?" the dark-haired girl giggled from the back seat. Her friend grinned at the memory.

Inuyasha scoffed, crossed his arms, and looked out the window as city lights passed by. He wouldn't say so, but he was secretly jealous of Kagome's relationship with her mom. After all, he had little memory of his own mother and Sesshomaru's mom never came around. The only compassion he was ever given since his mother's death was the beginning of his relationship with Kikyo. Although, as he had grown attached to her, she became more possessive, fearing to be left alone, or so he assumed. In reality, that was his own fear as well.

A few minutes passed as the group laughed about past memories of Sango's adventures, including a time when she tee-peed one of her old friend's houses. She had gotten in trouble, but the adrenaline rush was worth it. "You must have been quite the trouble maker," Miroku commented, receiving a playful glare from the offended girl.

The traffic continued to diminish as the clock flipped to nine-thirty. "Here we are," the dark-haired boy said as he slowed the car to a stop before putting it in park. The headlights illuminated the brilliant colors of the trees, ranging from pinks to greens. Hanging pendant lamps swayed in the breeze on tree limbs, casting soft glows upon the shimmering pond in the center. A few benches were scattered about and a lush lawn spread out across the area, often used for picnics and people just enjoying the warm weather. A building stood off beyond a cluster of trees, the golden out-layer peaking through the leaves.

"I've never seen Shinjuku Park at night," Kagome said as they all stepped out of the car.

"I know," Sango replied softly. "It's beautiful."

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted, immediately walking over to a tree and sitting beneath it, closing his eyes to wait for his friends to be done with their little adventure.

"Follow me," Miroku said, taking the brunette's hand and guiding her through the park towards the trees.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Kagome walking to where Inuyasha sat, obviously not happy about his disinterest in the activity they had chosen for the night. "Where are we going?" she asked, watching her footing as he helped her over some stone steps.

His eyes glinted micheviously. "You'll see."

Sango eyed him curiously, but continued to follow him, struggling along the way. Tree branches blocked their path, but Miroku held them back so she could get by without hassle. He led her up a dirt path until a wooden bridge came into view, running over a creek that washed down into the pond below. "We're here," he whispered, bringing her to the edge and allowing her to see the view.

In the distance, she could faintly see Kagome and Inuyasha leaning against a tree together, talking amongst themselves. Fireflies danced along the water and into the trees, causing her to smile in appreciation. "Miroku ... " she gasped, struck by the magnificent sight before her. Although Shinjuku had always been beautiful, being a part of the royal family centuries ago, it had never held such beauty and radiance before. Tears welled up behind her eyes and she couldn't help but cup her hand around her mouth to hold back her cries.

Miroku looked at her with concern. "Sango? Are you alright?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head before tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. "Miroku ... " she whispered again. Glancing up into his violet eyes with a smile, she let her hands caress the wooden railing. "Thank you."

He cupped his hand around her cheek and wiped away a tear with the pad of his thumb. "You're welcome," he spoke softly, his eyes tracing along her lips and flawless skin. "I'm sorry."

She looked surprised at his words. "For what?"

"I wish there was more I could do," he confessed, a soft smile appearing on his visage. "Oh, I want to do so much more for you."

Sango pressed a finger to his lips, silencing his words. "Its okay," she said, beaming. "I love it."

He wrapped his arms around her and brought her into an embrace, her growing belly pressed against his stomach as the fireflies danced along the water's edge and the wind shifted around them. He seemed to get lost in her auburn spheres, quickly going through the memories he had since finding her in that alley so long ago. She had been tortured beyond belief and had reached rock bottom, and yet here she was, in his arms, smiling because of a simple scene.

His neck moved slightly, bringing his face closer to hers. Her cheeks reddened, knowing what he was about to do, but she did not struggle in his arms. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest and she tried to remember what it had felt like months earlier, when she refused to open her heart to anyone. But she could not recall those feelings or push away from the man before her. Instead, she found her eyelids slowly closing as the picture of his face faded to black, and she felt his breath along her skin. "Miroku ... " she gasped, just before his lips met hers, softly caressing the petal smooth skin.

A sensual heat erupted from the contact, sending waves of passion through her body. She felt her hands lift from her sides and wrap around his neck, pulling him tighter against her to savor his touch. His usual lecherous behavior was long forgotten as he wrapped his arms around her waist and slightly picked her up from the ground. All of this happened in a meer moment, their lust swirling with the desire to be loved and to love another.

They broke the kiss slowly, easing their way back into reality. She opened her eyes to see his violet spheres gazing back at her, almost nervous, as if to wonder if she accepted his token of affection. When her lips curved into a smile, he returned the gesture and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and resting his chin on her head. Sango tightened her grip around Miroku's waist and breathed in the scent of his cologne, not truly believing it was all happening. The night felt like a dream, one she had been longing to be a part of since her world crashed down around her.

Her eyes found the park once more, studying the dark canvas of sky and the sweet flower scent the wind brought. She wanted to remember each moment, each breath, and each thought that crossed her mind. A memory of her father appeared in her mind and she felt her heart ache in her chest. But it was not because she still grieved his death. It was because the proud and loving look she imagined on his face. As the moon rose high in the sky and the city lights began to fade to black, she realized that when the dawn comes, tonight would be a memory too. But it would always be a night to remember.

A/N: Sorry for the long awaited update, but I couldn't seem to find inspiration for this chapter. I think it turned out okay, but let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!

History on Shinjuku: It is a major commercial center in Tokyo. It has department stores, shops, cinemas, restaurants, hotels and bars. During the Edo period, a number temples and shrines were moved to the western edge of Shinjuku. Naitō had a mansion standing in the area; his land is now a public park, the Shinjuku Gyoen (which was included in this chapter).


	13. Returning Home

_For Brittany_

**Keeping Strong**

**Chapter 13: Returning Home**

The vents released a soft breeze into the car, keeping the outside humidity at bay. Sango's bangs fluttered against her forehead and the nape of her neck was free of sweat. Silence seemed to hang thick in the air as she drummed her fingers quietly against her thighs, watching a blur of scenery pass by the window.

Last night's memories were still fresh in her mind and she couldn't help but take nervous glimpses at her companion. Miroku sat ridged in the driver seat, his expression cool and collected. She even detected a faint smile on his lips. He seemed unaffected by the summer's heat or the close proximity the two of them had shared. This morning as they were leaving, he hovered near her constantly; he placed her bag in the car, prepared her breakfast, and even held her hand while they walked to the car.

Sango swallowed the lump in her throat as they stopped at a red light. When they came to arrive at the school, it could very well be the last time they ever made contact with one another. And now she regretted their short time together because it was just too soon. She felt torn between her heart longing for a family and longing for someone to love her.

The light turned green and Miroku pushed onward. They drove for a few more moments before they turned off onto a side road with the school looming before them. He slowed the car and placed it into park right outside the entrance. Students were hanging around waiting for the warning bell to ring.

"I guess this is it," Sango said softly, unable to bring her gaze to his. She grabbed the door handle and prepared to take her leave.

"Sango," Miroku called, placing his hand upon her own. Her movements paused as she held back her tears. "Look at me." Swallowing, she bit her lip and followed his request. She looked at him, searching his violet depths for a solution to her turmoil. He smiled. "Just because you're leaving doesn't mean we can't see each other any more."

Her heart skipped a beat. He said 'seeing each other.' Did that mean on friendship terms? Or was he referring to a dating status? Either way, she would give him the same answer. "But it does," she forced out. "I want to try and make things work with my family. To ask my mother for more freedom would just be wrong."

"I don't understand exactly what you're going through," he confessed. "But I'm not going to abandon you." Tears pricked her eyes and she bit her lip to hold back her cries. He released her hand and dug into his pocket, pulling out a small piece of cardboard. "Here, this is my new cell phone number. You'll always be able to reach me." He placed it in her hands and folded her fingers over it.

A tear-choked laugh released from her throat. "A business card?" she mumbled, gazing up at him with a smile.

He shrugged. "If I'm going to college in the fall, I'm going to have to get serious."

She nodded and dropped her eyes back to her hands. "Right ... college."

"Hey," Miroku mumbled, placing a hand under her chin. Their eyes met. "I will never leave you," he repeated, his warm breath caressing her skin.

Sango nodded her head slightly and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt his lips against her own and a sensual heat erupted at the contact. But before she had a chance to react to the tender kiss, he had already pulled away. Her eyes fluttered open to see his violet gaze inches from her own. "Thank you," she whispered, his hand grazing over her cheek. "For everything."

He smiled. "It was my pleasure." With tears in her eyes, the pregnant woman grabbed her things and opened the car door, hesitantly walking out into the hot summer air.

She shut the door and turned around. Miroku leaned towards the passenger seat to peer out the window. "Goodbye, Miroku," she said softly, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

His grin no longer held happiness. "Goodbye, my dear Sango." Before she could lose herself to heart-aching cries, Sango walked briskly up the school steps, listening as the car eased away from the curb and sped down the street. Glancing back, she watched as it drove pass the school grounds, over a hill, and disappeared.

* * *

A drop of sweat slid down Sango's forehead as she peered up at the blazing sun. On days like today she wished she owned a swimming pool. How unfortunate for her. She swallowed against the dry ache in her throat. What she would give for a glass of water right now. Alas, the school was already closed.

Testing had ended about an hour or so ago and now Kagome and her were sitting on the school steps waiting for Sango's ride. The dark-haired girl had decided to wait with her friend. It never was fun to sit in the baking heat alone. "Why don't you go home, Kags?" Sango offered, leaning back on her elbows. "Its really hot out."

"No, its okay," she replied with a slight shake of her head. Her hand waved back and forth to blow cool air against her hair, doing little to shy away the heat. "Ugh, can you believe I have to take a math class during summer school?"

Sango shook her head with a smile. "You've mentioned that," she mumbled half-heartily.

"What about you?" Kagome asked, resting her head against her hand and looking at her friend. "Are you taking classes during summer?"

"Nope," she replied proudly. "I actually did my homework." She didn't want to bring up the topic of her history grade, which she was barely able to pass thanks to Miroku's help.

"So whats going to happen now?" her friend questioned softly, her tone thick with sadness.

The young woman glanced at her. "I don't know," she said truthfully. "I guess I'll find out when I get there." A red beat-up car turned a corner towards the school and Sango instantly recognized it to be her family's car. "Well, there's my ride. You sure you don't need a lift?"

Kagome smiled. "I'm positive." She embraced her friend in a tight hug. "Don't forget to keep in touch. I'll make sure to stop by your work with the guys."

"Of course," her friend said, tears evident in her voice.

She rested her hand on Sango's stomach. "Everything is going to turn out alright, Sango. I just know it."

"I hope so." They stood up and slung their bags over their shoulders.

"I'll see you later?" Kagome asked as they walked towards the car.

Sango nodded. "Of course. Bye Kags."

"Call me!" her friend replied with a wave as she began walking down the sidewalk towards her house.

She opened the door and slipped into the car before closing the door behind her. The man beside her had an expression of ice. "Where's mom?" Sango asked as she buckled up and placed her bag on the floor. No relief came to sitting in the car, considering it was without air conditioning.

He frowned. "At home," he said simply, shifting gears as they sped down the road. The brunette looked out the back window at Kagome's receding figure. They would keep in touch over the summer, she knew that. All the summers before they had hung out at least once a week, if not more. Would this summer turn out to be that much different?

The drive to her house was silent except for the soft rumble of the engine. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. But that's how it had always been between them, unless they were screaming at one another. She didn't really mind all that much. It gave her time to gather her nerves and think of what she would have to face when she walked through those doors. But even with all of these dark thoughts in her mind, she was excited to see her brother once again. It had been more than three months since she walked out on them, and the guilt of leaving Kohaku behind always pricked the back of her mind.

After a few more minutes of quiet driving, they turned a final corner and happened upon her street. Sango gazed at her familiar surroundings, almost surprised that nothing had changed since she left. It felt like decades had passed since she had last seen her neighbor's garden - the only bright and lively house on the street - and the tree where Kohaku had crashed his bike into a few months after they had first moved here. Memories came flooding back and the homesickness she had kept at bay seemed overwhelming.

Anxious to move into her old room, Sango's eyes darted back and forth across the street, watching small children ride their bikes and play tag. It was strange how the children seemed so happy in such a rundown neighborhood. But she supposed it was because they weren't old enough yet to understand the ways of the world. For that, she was grateful. Perhaps one day, she'd be able to find a place suitable for her child, in which the everyday world didn't seem as scary as it truly was. Everyone deserves their innocence.

The car slowed as it rolled over the bump in the driveway, braking just before hitting the garage door. Her stepfather said nothing as he turned the engine off and walked around the hood of the car, his face twisted into a permanent scowl. With a sigh, Sango grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder before exiting the car and slamming the door behind her. The butterflies flitted about within her stomach, as nausea seemed to creep up her throat with each second that passed.

"Well, home sweet home," she mumbled half heartily, swallowing pass the lump in her throat. Holding her head high, she began to stride confidently to the front door, although she felt not an ounce of confidence. To be honest, she was terrified of how her family would react to her arrival. Then again, it had been her mother's idea. So why should she be scared?

She followed the looming figure of her stepfather through the front door, cringing as he unceremoniously slammed his keys down on the table and disappeared down the adjoining hallway. Obviously he wasn't in the best of moods. Deciding to steer clear of the irritated man, Sango silently shuffled through the house towards her vacant bedroom. Silence only greeted her as she glanced about the rooms.

It seemed as if little cleaning had been done, evident of the dusty shelves and stained carpet. Dishes were piled in the sink andempty cans of beer littered the counter. What had happened since she left? A few ashtrays were found, filled to the brim with used cigarettes. To sum it up, the house was in complete disarray.

With an exasperated sigh, she shook her head slightly and opened the door to her room. Everything was just how she had left it when she shuffled out that fateful night a few months prior. Her dirty clothes were still on the floor, her closet doors were slightly ajar, and her bed was neatly made. She set down her bag on the floor and took a few moments to look around the room. It seemed unreal, to say the least. After struggling each night with rent and then struggling to pull her weight in her friends' apartment, it felt strange to be in a place she could truly call her own.

Tempting as it was to soak up this new found relief, there was things that needed to be done. With a slight smile, she walked back into the hallway, shutting the door quietly behind her, and made her way to her brother's room. "Going to work," she heard her stepfather yell before the front door slammed shut. She cringed at the noise. Couldn't he at least be more considerate?

Her brother's bedroom no longer held the childish appearance she had known for quite some time. When she walked in, she found his blankets balled up on his bed and clothes were scattered across the floor. Posters of his childhood idols had been taken down, replaced with big-shot Kendo masters and a few musicians. The bands, she realized, weren't exactly the best to be listening to, as their words were filled with foul language and adult content. Not to mention they didn't play music at all, rather they screamed into the microphone as if death was in their wake.

She shuddered at the dark turn Kohaku's room had taken. His desk was no longer used and his shelves had a thick layer of dust on it. If she didn't know any better, she would have assumed that no one had lived here in some time.

Saddened by the appearance of her younger brother's domain, she quietly closed the door. Did he really change that much? With a shake of her head, she walked across the hall to her mother's door. She would have to speak to her mother sometime and now was as good a time as any. Anxiety crept up on her, but with a deep intake of breath, she knocked quietly on the door. "Mom?" she called hesitantly. "It's me, Sango. Can I come in?"

There was no response. She rapped her knuckles once more and, hearing only silence in return, she twisted the knob and walked in. The curtains were drawn against the sunlight, leaving the room dim and cool. A small lamp glowed softly, giving just enough light to see. Someone was bundled up in the blankets, evident of the small lump in the covers. "Mom?" Sango called hesitantly once more. Still, the woman did not respond.

The pregnant teenager shuffled over to the side of the bed, noticing the empty wine class on the nightstand and the ashtray full of cigarettes. It seemed as though her mother had taken a turn for the worse. Photo albums from her childhood years were spread out across the opposite side of the bed, Sango's baby face plastered amongst the open pages. Her eyes drew back to her mother's crumpled form.

She pulled back the blanket to reveal the woman's face. It was pinched tight with worry and her hair had faded to a light black, mixing in with a few grey strands. Silently, Sango tucked her mother in, shut off the light, andclosed the picture books, quietly placing them on the nightstand. "What happened to you?" she asked her mother's still form. "Did I truly cause that much trouble?"

Knowing she would get no response, she took the ashtray and glass before shuffling out of the room and closing the door behind her. It was a shame, really. She believed she was relieving a burden from her family's shoulders by leaving, but now it appears her departure had the opposite affect.

With her mother asleep, her stepfather at work, and Kohaku at school, there was little she could do. But at the same time, she wanted to make a good impression. Luckily, she didn't have to work that night, so she was free to do as she pleased. "Well," she mused, taking a glance at the kitchen and peering down the hallway to her bedroom. "I suppose I could make dinner and clean up a bit."

Smiling, Sango set about the kitchen, searching through the cabinets for something to prepare. It seemed as though they had failed to go grocery shopping recently, leaving the cabinets almost bare. Amongst the empty beer cans, dirty dishes, and dusty counters, she managed to find two containers of Ramen and some Miso soup. It wasn't exactly the buffet she had been hoping for, but it would have to do.

Placing a couple pots on the stove, she readied the boiling water and set the timer to go off in a few minutes. In the meantime, she decided that her bedroom could use some attention. Sango walked down the hallway and into her room, gathering up all the dirty laundry and placing it in a single pile near the door. She unpacked her bag, tidied up her desk, and put away her left over school supplies.

A sharp beeping sound alerted her to the finished noodles and she quickly sped towards the kitchen to serve the lunch into the respected dishes. "Once there was a way to get back homeward, once there was a way to get back home," she sang softly, her voice echoing softly through the house. Taking out a few bowls and some silverware, she filled one up with her portion of food and left the others on the counter.

She sat down at the table and quietly ate, cringing at the taste. It wasn't that bad, but she never did like the taste of Miso soup. Although her mother and brother seemed to enjoy it. "Sleep pretty darling do not cry and I will sing a lullaby," she mumbled as she finished, wiping her mouth on a lone napkin and tossing it in the trash. She placed her bowl in the sink and wiped down the table.

Glancing at the almost full pot and the three unused dishes, she left them there, hoping her family would have an appetite when they came to the kitchen. Finished with preparing the meal for the day, Sango spent the rest of the afternoon tiding up the house, whether it be putting all the dirty clothes in the laundry room, washing the dishes, or throwing away the trash. "Golden slumbers fill your eyes; smiles awake when you rise." It was a lot worse than Miroku and Inuyasha's apartment had been, that's for sure. However, she didn't have the time, nor the desire to deep clean the carpet and furniture with the vacuum cleaner. Her mother was around, so shouldn't she be the one to do those things?

After hours of scrubbing, folding, walking, and drying, Sango finally managed to make the house at least look decent. Maybe not good enough for guests to visit, but it would have to do for the time being. She hummed a final tune of her baby's lullaby before stealing a glance at the window. The pink and orange hues of sunset made her realize just how long she had been at work. It was strange that she hadn't felt the time pass by so quickly or hadn't gotten interrupted by either of the residents of the house.

Curious as to where her family was at, Sango finished up her task in the laundry room before exiting and making her way down the hall toward the kitchen. It was silent and the bowls from earlier were left untouched. She removed the lid from the pot and peered inside, dipping her finger into the soup. It was ice cold. No one had eaten their supper. Either that, or no one had returned home yet.

The brunette sat at the kitchen table, waiting patiently for her brother to walk through the doors. He should have been let out of school hours ago and his absence made her worry. And although she could do without her step-father's company, her mother unwilling to rise from sleep and eat bothered her as well. Is this how it had become?

The hours dragged by as stars brightened in the night sky. A cool wind swept through the trees, relieving late travelers of the remaining summer heat. Sango sat alone at the kitchen table. The lights were off and silence seemed to increase tenfold. "Sleep pretty darling do not cry and I will sing a lullaby," she sang softly. She laid her head against the table and trained her eyes on the door, watching, waiting, wondering if anyone was going to walk through it that night. "Once there was a way to get back homeward, once there was a way to get back home."

As the red numbers on the stove flipped to ten o'clock, Sango slowly rose her head from its placement on the table. Her eyes drooped with drowsiness and she knew she didn't have much time before sleep overcame her. She stood up and shuffled down the hallway toward her room, leaving the soup and Ramen on the stove. Perhaps they would come in late and would need something to quench their hunger in the night. That was highly unlikely.

The worn young woman closed her bedroom door behind her and quickly took out a pair of pajamas. She changed into a cool summer tank top to relieve her of the night heat and preceded to slip off her jeans. As she pulled on the waist band, she felt something stick into her leg. Curious as to what it could be, she furrowed her brow and dug into her front pocket. Snagging the item, she took it out and peered at the small piece of cardboard. It was Miroku's new cellphone number. She smiled at the thought of him.

Shaking her head slightly, she changed her bottoms and finished her necessities in the bathroom before returning to her room, shutting off the light, and slipping beneath the covers. Miroku'sbusiness card was set against her clock, glowing blue in the darkness. It mocked her with the plain white background and bold numbers. Twenty minutes turned into an hour andstill she could not find sleep. His cellphone number continued to stare at her, as if knowing what she truly desired at the moment.

With an exasperated sigh and a slight shake of her head, she picked up the phone and dialed.

A/N: I am very, very sorry for how long it has taken for me to update this story. I've known what I wanted to put into this chapter since I last updated, but I couldn't find the time nor the muse to write it. I usually update this one at least once a month, however, things have become quite busy around here, making the update process that much harder. Hope I didn't make you wait too long. The next chapter won't be out for at least a month, but my summer break begins May 22nd so I should have plenty of time then. I apologize if this chapter was a bit dull, as I had no inspiration for it, but the next ones should be much more exciting. Please review to let me know how you enjoyed it.


	14. Bleak Future

_For Brittany_

**Keeping Strong**

**Chapter 14: Bleak Future**

The early morning stillness was abruptly broken by a loud bang, followed by a stream of curses and bellows of anger. Sango's eyes fluttered open from the unwelcoming noise and unwillingly tore herself away from the peaceful dream she had been having. Of course, she couldn't quite remember what it had been about, but a serene peace had settled over her heart. A smile touched her lips.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" her stepfather yelled from the living room. The door did little to muffle his words and the brunette found herself cringing. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that he was talking about her. After all, who else would do something that he didn't approve of? Her mother was out of the question.

With a sigh, she slowly rose from her bed and flung the covers aside, letting her feet swing over and touch the floor. Taking a glance at the clock, she inwardly groaned. Waking up at seven in the morning on summer vacation was not her idea of fun. Not to mention she had stayed up late last night talking to Miroku on the phone. She shook her head at the memories.

Another crash from beyond her bedroom walls alerted Sango to the escalating fury. She needed to get out there and settle this quickly. Although she had no intention of doing whatever Ryota asked her, she also didn't want any harm to come to her mother. Strange. Even after all the woman did to her, Sango still cared for her.

The pregnant teenager got up and shuffled about her room, throwing on a pair of pants and a t-shirt while tying her hair up into a ponytail. She took a deep breath before striding toward her door and opening it. What greeted her was absolute silence. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she couldn't help but be uneasy. She would much rather take the yelling over the sudden quietness.

"Mom?" she called hesitantly, ambling slowly down the hallway. Her brother's room hadn't been touched, meaning that he never made it home the night before. The door to her mother and step-father's bedroom was wide open, but no one was inside.

Sango's eyes darted fervently around the house as she came to the living room, noting a few smashed beer bottles. Worried for her mother's sake, the brunette immediately changed direction and headed toward the kitchen, dreading what she would find there.

Naomi stood in the corner, pressed up against the cabinets, her eyes trained on the front door. "What happened?" Sango immediately questioned, allowing her gaze to sweep over the mess. The bowls and pots she had used the night before to make dinner were scattered and broken on the floor, along with a puddle of her soup and Ramen. It seemed as though her stepfather didn't take too kindly to the thought of her making food.

Her mother refused to meet her gaze. "Nothing," she responded simply, ignoring the shattered dishes and striding to her purse on the table. She dug through it before finding what she desired and sticking a cigarette in between her lips. The woman took a long drag and let a puff of smoke escape before setting her sights on her daughter once more. "I see you got in okay yesterday."

Sango nodded, still a little shaken up with everything that had occured that morning. "Where's Ryota?" she asked, afraid of what her stepfather could be up to.

She nodded her head towards the door. "Went to the store. Should be back soon." Naomi took another drag of her cigarette while eyeing her daughter curiously. "How long has it been?" She swiveled her gaze to the girl's stomach.

Her daughter immediately put up a defensive barrier. "Almost four months," she declared softly, resting a protective hand over her baby. Not wanting to dwell on the issue at the moment, she waved her other hand over the mess. "Did he do this?"

Naomi nodded curtly. "Ryota got a little angry when he came home this morning," she confessed, blowing out another wisp of smoke. "He doesn't like when some stranger comes in and messes up his house."

"I'm not a stranger," Sango argued, a little angry at her accusations.

"Yeah, you are," her mother replied, crossing her arms and leaning against the counter once more. "Haven't seen or heard from you in months. I finally find you and as soon as you're alone, what do you do? You decide the place needs some cleaning up. Then you had to go and waste our food."

Sango stood quietly, taking the onslaught. It was in her best interest not to interrupt her mother while she was on a rant. Otherwise, Ryota could very well get involved and then all hell would break loose. She was already walking a thin line as it was. Naomi turned to glare at her. "You don't think I keep my house clean enough to your liking?" she accused, her hands shaking with fury. "I am perfectly capable of cleaning and feeding my children so don't go thinkin' I need your help."

Her daughter pursed her lips. She never expected the woman to behave like this and get so defensive. All she had done was make a pot of soup and straighten up a bit. Sango didn't even have the chance to really clean. "Mom, I didn't mean to-"

"Of course you didn't," she interrupted, pushing her cigarrette into the counter to put it out. "You never mean to cause trouble, but you always do."

Without another word, Naomi disappeared from the kitchen and down the hallway. A loud bang followed as she slammed her bedroom door shut and locked it, leaving Sango with a messy kitchen. The brunette stood there for a moment, mulling over the words her mother had spoken. What had happened while she was gone? Had she been the only thing keeping her mother from going over the edge? And where was Kohaku? His last day of school was today, but he hadn't come home the night before.

Suddenly, she was angry. There was no reason for her mother to treat her like that or for her stepfather to yell over something so trivial. All she had done was try and make a good impression, but even that couldn't please them. She had half the nerve to go to her mother's room and tell her off, scream and yell about all the faults the woman had.

But then she realized, she couldn't. Her rage left her, replaced by weariness. Naomi was doing her best to keep things together. At least, what the woman thought to be the best. So with an exasperated sigh, Sango stooped down and began picking up the broken dishes, making sure she didn't cut herself, and deposited them in the trash can. Taking a towel, she quietly swept it over the forming puddles to soak up the liquid.

Twenty minutes had passed before Sango was able to leave the kitchen in the same state it had been before she had intruded the night before. Perhaps that would calm Ryota down a bit. Glancing at the clock, she realized it was already eight. Kamari wanted her at the cafe by ten and she still needed to shower and dress. Not to mention she had to walk the distance there, which took about thirty minutes or so.

She sighed and headed to her room, grabbed her work attire, and made her way down the hallway toward the bathroom. As soon as she entered, an overwhelming stench hit her and she coughed. Grime covered the cracks along the edge of the bathtub and soap scum had made a permanent stain along the tiles.

Holding a hand over her mouth and nose to lessen the smell of mildew, Sango closed the door behind her and turned on the water, hoping the steam would help clear away the smell. It seemed as if every scent had been multiplied ten-fold. Last night, the smell of Ramen hadn't left her senses until she was asleep.

It was most likely something to do with the affects from the baby. With her next check, she vowed to buy a pregnancy book to help explain what went on during certain months. At least then she could prepare herself for what was to come instead of being caught unaware.

Sango sighed and stripped, stepping into the shower to rid the dirt from her body. For the first time in a while she found her mind blank and she relished the feeling. She forced all of her thoughts away, leaving just her and the hot water. It was her personal quiet time in which she found solitude from reality. For now, it was the only thing she had.

After a good thirty minutes, she stepped out of the warm liquid and into the steamy mist. Sango quickly slipped on her work clothes and left, making her way toward her bedroom to put on the finishing touches. She threw her hair up into a pony tail, even though it was still damp, and put on a thin layer of make-up.

She reached the top of the stairs, preparing to walk out the front door without saying a word, when her mother's voice stopped her. "Sango," she called from her bedroom. The girl started, quite surprised to hear her mom call her by name. It had been a while since the woman had referred to her beside 'girl' or 'you'.

"Yeah?" the brunette replied, walking over to the door and opening it slightly.

The shades were drawn against the windows, obstructing the incoming light, and basking the room in darkness. Her mother sat on the bed smoking another cigarette. "Come here," she beckoned, leaving no room for argument.

Sango took a hesitant glance backward, knowing she only had a few minutes before she had to be out the door, but reluctantly stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She ambled up to her mother, making no move to sit beside her. "What is it?"

"There are going to be some changes around here," she replied, her eyes staring out the window. "Ryota and I have come to a few decisions that you have no say in."

The brunette's stomach churned at the woman's words. Whatever she had to say, it couldn't be good. The tone in her voice was final and cold, making Sango realize that the outcome wouldn't be in her favor. She stayed silent.

"I've made an appointment with the doctor in a week to get an abortion. And come this fall, you will be sent off to boarding school."

Everything seemed to freeze. Her heart skipped a beat, her breaths became shallow, and her blood ran cold. "What did you say?" she asked in a whisper, unsure if she had heard Naomi correctly.

"There are great schools near the east coast that are sure to provide a decent education." Her eyes never left the window as she continued to draw in nicotine. "Ryota will drop you off."

Sango didn't mind that she was switching schools. After all, her current classmates were anything but nice, and Kagome would understand if there was a rift in their friendship during one year. They would stay close, she knew that. To be honest, the new school situation didn't bother her all that much.

But when her mother had uttered the word 'abortion,' all respect for the woman had disappeared. How dare she want to control Sango's child! "No," she mumbled harshly, her hands clenching into fists. "You will not touch nor harm my baby." With tears threatening to spill, and no reaction from her mom, she turned around and stomped out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Who was she to control her life like that? Not only had the woman shut her out, shipped her off to her grandparents' house on the continent, taken her away from all her friends, and tried to send her to a different school, but Naomi was now trying to kill her baby. Well, Sango wouldn't hear of it.

She stormed out into the already hot morning, fuming over her mother's words. Whatever might happen to her, she refused to allow a doctor to take away her baby's life. She would protect her child, no matter the cost.

* * *

_The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong._

The sentence seemed to mock him, causing him to read it over again and again without fail. Miroku had been sitting at the kitchen table for a good twenty minutes and had yet to flip the page. It seemed as though the words had caused him to fall under some sort of spell, rendering him incapable of focusing on the task at hand.

According to the piece of paper he had received in the mail with his new student orientation kit from the college he had been accepted to, the quote was from an Indian Philosopher, Mahatma Ghandi, who believed in nonviolent protest. But it was not the origin of the quote that had caught his attention.

For some odd reason, his thoughts continued to flicker back to Sango. Now that she had told him the reasoning behind her return, he couldn't help but feel more understanding due to the depth of the quote. Her only desire was to forgive and forget, leaving the past behind them and looking forward to a brighter future. It was a worthwhile dream. After all, many people around the world wanted to do that.

But Miroku couldn't help the feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. All of his instincts told him that Sango was in for more tragedy still to come and he furrowed his brows in concern.

He shook his head at the thoughts. "Ridiculous," he mumbled aloud, stacking his papers into a neat pile and pushing them aside, running a hand down his face. It seemed that without Sango's constant presence to keep his mind focused, or rather, unfocused, he allowed his thoughts to wander to various things, sometimes causing him to think like a lunatic.

Sadly, it had only been one day and he was already losing his sanity.

Knowing that Sango was no longer down the hall if she needed something bothered him immensely. He didn't know why, but the desire to see the spunky brunette had grown ever since they departed yesterday morning. He sighed. Why did things have to be so difficult? He needed to let her go, so she could venture forth and perhaps repair the relationship with her family.

Miroku sat there for a few minutes, thinking over his situation. "What the hell are you doin'?" Inuyasha asked, coming from the living room to stand in the doorway.

"Hm?" his roommate said, looking up from the table.

He crossed his arms. "You've been thinkin' 'bout her all day. You just talked to her last night."

The lecher grinned sheepishly. "I know, Yash, but a girl like Sango isn't easily forgotten. Seems as though she affected me more than I would have liked."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked toward the living room. "Whatever. Why don't we just head up to her work later today and you can see her? I'll ask Kagome when she works."

Miroku's spirit immediately lifted. "That's a great idea," he exclaimed, standing up and taking long strides to his bedroom, mumbling about his friend's sudden sharp mind.

The silver-haired boy simply plopped down on the couch and flicked on the television. "Damn lecher," he growled under his breath. At least he would stop moping around the apartment. That was definitely a plus.

Meanwhile, Miroku had grabbed his shoes and quickly put them on. "Come on, Yash," he called, already standing by the door.

Inuyasha scowled. "I haven't even called Kagome yet."

"No time for that. I know she's working," he replied, opening the door and jogging out to his car. The excitement he felt upon seeing her was extraordinary and he couldn't wait to hold her in his arms once again. He shook his head as he slipped into the driver seat. He really needed to get a hold of himself. After all, it was only one girl. How could she effect him so much?

He mentally shrugged and backed out of the parking lot now that Inuyasha had gotten into the passenger seat. "We're picking up Kagome first," Miroku said, even though they both already knew that. "Then we'll go see Sango."

Inuyasha leaned his chin against the palm of his hand and looked out the window. Leave it to Miroku to overreact. He watched as the blur of scenery passed as the driver floored it toward the shrine Kagome lived at. "This is gonna be a long day."

A/N: I am very, very sorry for the long awaited update, but I just couldn't seem to find inspiration for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll try to get the next one out much sooner. However, I do have quite a few things coming up for the next few months so I'm not sure how well my update schedule will be. Thanks for reading and please review!

Side note: Keeping Stronghas been nominated for BEST DARKFIC/ANGST at EIKYUU KOSAI, the Miroku/Sango Fandom Awards. Thank you very much for nominating my story. I am very honored.


	15. Surprise Visits

_For Brittney_

To those I couldn't reply to:

Always Reading: You have to remember, Sango has been hurt by her family over and over again, but they're still her family. The memories of how it used to be keeps her hope alive. She wants to repair the damage done and perhaps have a mother again. But you'll see that she soon gets tired of trying and decides to try an alternate route to life. Just keep reading, it'll get better, I hope ... Thanks for the review. Glad you're enjoying it, sort of.

Tiffany L. : Ha ha! Well, thank you very much for the compliment and taking on the job of telling a few other readers. It really is appreciated and I'm so glad that you're enjoying it so far. Thanks for taking the time to review. As long as you do, I'll reply.

**Keeping Strong**

**Chapter 15: Surprise Visits**

The breakfast rush seemed to pass by in a blur as Sango's thoughts continued to drift back to her mother's words earlier that morning. How dare that woman take control over her life?! Not only her daughter's, but her future grandchild as well. Little to say, Sango was still fuming.

"Hey, Sango," the other waitress greeted as she passed by, on her way to deliver the bill to one of her tables. "How have you been holding up?" Ever since the day in which Naomi had stopped in, surprisingly Kimi had been concerned about the girl. Whatever had occurred between mother and daughter left Sango shaken and not her usual peppy self.

The pregnant teenager seemed to ignore her. Her brows were furrowed and her eyes were glazed over, as if she was there but no one was home. Kimi gave her a curious look before proceeding to her table, noting the way the customers were looking at her with irritation. "I'm comin', I'm comin'," she mumbled under her breath.

As the hour passed quickly, Sango found herself in the bathroom, trying to gain control over her emotions. The tips had been smaller so far, most likely due to her distant attitude and her lips contorted into a frown. "Damn it all," she whispered to her reflection. It was all just so frustrating. What is a girl to do when she's run out of options?

"Sango," she heard Kamari calling from outside the door.

Straightening her uniform and fixing her hair, Sango smiled and walked out into the cafe. "What's up?" she asked her boss.

The red-head nodded in the direction of the front door. "There's some people here to see ya."

Confused as to who would want to visit her at work, the brunette set her sights on the doorway, only to have a genuine smile spread across her lips. Standing there was Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha, although the latter seemed more irritated than excited. "Hey," Sango called to them, quickly striding over to where they stood.

Kagome immediately enveloped her in a hug. "Long time, no see," she greeted sarcastically. She pulled away and gave her friend a grin, her eyes shining with adoration.

"Yeah," Sango mumbled in response. Her eyes sought Miroku's, but she couldn't find the will to wrap her arms around him. Luckily, she didn't have to worry about it.

As soon as she had released her long-time friend, the boy of her dreams embraced her and set his chin upon her shoulder. "It is so good to see you again, Sango," Miroku said, happy notes in his tone. "I've missed you." The last sentence was whispered, so it was only be shared between the two of them.

A heated blush rose to her cheeks as he released her, and she fought to hide it. "Hey, Yash," she called to the other man, her voice cracking slightly.

"Keh," he replied unceremoniously, turning away to look out the window.

She scowled. "Nice to see you too," she grumbled under her breath, rolling her eyes at his arrogant behavior.

"I hope its okay that we came," Kagome said, glancing around the small restaurant. "We don't want to get you in trouble."

Sango merely waved it aside. "Have you seen this place, Kags? Its always dead right after the morning rush. Why don't you guys take a seat and I'll be right back." She gestured to a booth in her area and smiled before making her way back to the office.

"See, Miroku," Inuyasha said, taking a seat next to Kagome. "Told ya she was fine."

Kagome peered at the boys curiously. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't she be okay?"

Miroku smiled sheepishly. "Its not that I expected something bad to happen to her," he said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "I was only worried about her."

She sighed. "I don't blame you."

"You guys are worryin' over nothin'. Sango can take care of herself." He crossed his arms and leaned back against the seat.

Kagome folded her arms on the table. "I hope you're right."

The threesome sat in silence for a moment as they waited for Sango to return. A grumbling sound startled the stillness and all eyes turned to Miroku's stomach. He grinned in embarrassment. "I suppose in my rush this morning I had forgotten to eat."

Inuyasha only huffed, but Kagome had to place a hand over her mouth to quiet her giggles. "Don't worry about it," she replied between fits of laughter. "I'm sure Sango could put in an order for us."

As if on cue, said girl made her way over to where her friends sat, free from her apron. "Are you guys hungry?" she asked.

"Dear Sango," Miroku began, grasping her hands in his as soon as she came within reach. "Would you do me the honor of ordering us some food?"

She stared at him for a moment, a light blush dusting her cheeks. She seemed to struggle for a reply before moving into defensive mode, which had always been easiest for her. Sango pulled her hands free from his, narrowed her eyes, and crossed her arms. "Pervert," she muttered under her breath before scanning the restaurant.

Miroku looked astonished at her reaction. How was he being perverted when asking for some food? Confused, he merely casted his eyes downward and sulked.

Sango motioned to Kimi as the she stepped away from her current table. The other waitress gave a slight nod, indicating that she saw their table, and retreated to the kitchen to put in an order for another table. While waiting on their waitress, the brunette slipped into the booth beside Miroku. "So," she began, folding her hands. "Whats been up with you guys?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Its been one day. Not much to talk about." Kagome nudged him in the side with her elbow. "What?" he asked, turning his eyes to her.

"Be nice," she quietly whispered. She had begun using methods on him to try and clean up his rough edges. So far, her efforts had made little progress. With a smile, she turned back to her friend. "Actually, Souta was sent off to soccer camp yesterday and he'll be playing in a tournament in August. You guys should come."

"I would be delighted," Miroku replied with a grin. He turned his attention to his companion. "But only if Sango accompanies me."

All eyes turned to the girl in question. Her cheeks reddened and she flustered a bit for an answer. "Uh ... yeah, sure," she finally replied. "I don't see why not." After all, this was Kagome's brother they were talking about. Going with Miroku would just be an added bonus.

As he gave a triumphant grin, a thought crossed her mind. Did she really have feelings for Miroku? And if so, how could she make such promises when she didn't know what would happen to her from one day to the next? She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts. No use in lingering on such dark questions when she had three amazing friends in front of her.

Tuning back into the conversation, she smiled at the appropriate times as her friends laughed and joked about Miroku's lecherous habits and Inuyasha's stubborn attitude. _Is this what it feels like to be happy? _she absently wondered, finding herself giggling as well. Before she knew it, they had ordered and eaten, yet still the group lingered. It didn't matter what they talked about, it didn't matter what they said, all Sango could remember is that she had never laughed so hard in her life.

But at the same time, Miroku and Kagome noticed her distance. There would be moments where Sango would drift off into space and tune out their questions or comments. Her laugher was hesitant and her smile never reached her eyes. Something was troubling the poor girl, and there wasn't much they could do about it. Unless, of course, she opened up to them.

Watching as Kimi cleared away their mess, Sango smiled gratefully. As she turned back to say something to Kagome, she felt a lurch in her stomach. Her hand clamped over her mouth as bile rose in her throat, and her arm circled her abdomen. Without a word, she quickly jumped up from the table and sped toward the bathroom.

Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha halted their conversation to stare after Sango's retreating figure. "Oh no," Kagome mumbled with concern. "Poor Sango. I hope everything is alright."

"Do not fret, Kagome," Miroku said with a sad smile, folding his arms on the table and looking at her. "It is just a touch of morning sickness. It occurred while she was staying with us as well."

She shook her head. "I know, Miroku. That's not what bothers me, though. Didn't you see the way she was acting? Something is seriously wrong and I hate it that she isn't talking to me."

"Keh," Inuyasha butted in. "She seemed fine to me."

Miroku narrowed his eyes. "That's because you're dense."

In turn, the silver-haired man clenched his fist. "What did you say, lech?" he demanded, standing up and preparing to launch himself across the table.

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned, placing her hands on his arm and shoulder. "SIT!" She yanked down on his ligament and he sat down begrudgingly with a small yelp. He glowered at her and mumbled something beneath his breath, but otherwise made no other objection. With a sigh, Kagome released him and turned her attention back to the man across from her. "Maybe you should go talk to her, Miroku," she stated, stealing a glimpse in the direction Sango hurried off to.

He appeared taken aback. "Why me?" he asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Do I have to explain everything?"

"Its not that I don't understand your reasoning behind my interference. I'm merely asking why you believe I should be the one to console her instead of you. After all, you've known her far longer than I have."

She seemed to ponder his question before making a decision. "That's just it, Miroku. I know her better than you. So just trust my judgement and go talk to her."

He sighed in defeat and scooted out of the booth. "If you say so," he replied before turning his attention to the employee bathroom. "I shall return." Without another word, he began winding his way through the various tables.

Coming to his destination, he rapped his knuckles lightly against the door. "Sango?" he called quietly, making sure he wouldn't draw unwanted attention toward him. "Are you alright?" There was no response. A little worried for her, he hesitantly pushed open the door and glanced around.

Sango was kneeling over the toilet, struggling to hold her hair off her shoulder while chucking puke into the bowl. Miroku immediately walked over to her and assisted her. "Its alright, Sango," he soothed, wrinkling his nose against the stench. They sat there for a few more minutes while she continued to throw up her lunch until nothing but clear liquid streamed from her mouth.

Knowing she was finished, Miroku grasped a few sheets of toliet paper and held them to her. She looked up at him gratefully, barely managing a smile, before wiping the bile off her lips. He helped her to the sink so she could rinse out her mouth and take deep breaths. "I'm sorry," she finally managed to say, her face bent over the sink.

"For what?" he asked in confusion.

Her eyes never left the drain. "For making you see that. Its pretty disgusting."

He smiled at her words. "It is no problem at all, Sango," he persuaded. "I do not mind, as long as I get to spend time with you."

"Yeah," she replied with a sarcastic smile. "I must really know how to show you a good time."

Miroku, unable to take anymore of her depressing talk, stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I always have a good time as long as I'm with you."

Rendered speechless by his confession, Sango bit her lower lip and grasped the sides of the sink tighter in her hands, turning her knuckles white. Without consent, tears began falling from her auburn gaze, dripping onto the sink below.

She couldn't help the whimpers that came from her mouth or the way her chest heaved with heartache. She had no control over herself as Miroku turned her in his arms and held her tightly against his chest. She couldn't even stop the words that flew from her lips as she told him everything that had occurred that morning.

Miroku listened intently to her speak of her mother and stepfather's decisions about abortion and boarding school. His embrace tightened around the pregnant woman and his eyes hardened with anger. How could her mother do that to her own daughter? He rubbed her back to try and soothe her anguish and whispered words of comfort in her ear. "Its going to be alright, Sango," he promised, knowing with every fiber of his being that he would make sure of it.

"P-please," she begged, her eyes squeezed shut as tears stained his shirt. "Just d-don't tell K-kagom-e. Just don't t-tell her."

Her words pained his heart and he sighed. "I won't say a word," he replied. "Your secret is safe with me."

They stood in the bathroom for some time as she let her tears fall without struggle. He held her close, wanting to protect her from all the dangers in the world, from everything that would ever break her heart or cause misery to fall upon her. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized just how powerless he really was.

-KS-

Sango walked home in the humid twilight air, her shoulders drooping as she recalled what had occurred just after lunch. She had grabbed hold of Miroku's chest and cried out all her heartache _again. _She was such a weakling. Relying on others to shield her from the pain, it just wasn't right. How could she show all her emotions out in the open for the world to see? Was she really that vulnerable?

A sigh escaped her lips. No, that wasn't true. She wasn't vulnerable or weak. There was just something about Miroku that made her go soft in the knees. In his arms she felt safe and protected, as if nothing else existed but his soothing voice. And she hated herself for falling so hard for him. It was just another heartache waiting to happen, wasn't it? Wouldn't he leave her out in the cold like Taro and her mother did?

She shook her head to clear away the thoughts. No use in wondering about such things now. The day was over and all she wanted to do was to crawl into bed and sleep off the growing headache.

After her episode earlier that day, Miroku had managed to get Kagome and Inuyasha to leave. That way, they wouldn't be able to see her red-rimmed eyes or flushed cheeks. Kagome couldn't find out about what Sango's mother was making her do. Otherwise, the dark-haired girl would drag the pregnant teenager to court. And Sango just couldn't handle that right now.

"Oh well," she mused aloud, her eyes finding their run down house. "I suppose I'll just talk to her about it later. She'll understand." As she made her way through the front door, a yawn escaped her lips. She slipped off her shoes and shuffled through the dark house. It appeared as if both her mother and stepfather had made their way to bed. Good thing she had eaten at the restaurant, for it didn't seem as if dinner was waiting. She didn't really expect it anyways.

As she moved down the dim hallway, a small light caught her eyes. Looking down at the crack beneath her brother's door, she saw a shadow move across it. Curious, she pressed her ear up to the wall and listened intently on what was happening inside.

Objects were being opened and shoved aside, although quiet to her ear. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest and she stepped away, looking frantically for a weapon she could use. Spotting a broom her mother had placed against the wall, Sango grabbed it. She swallowed against the dryness of her throat as she silently stepped toward the door, reaching for the handle. A drip of sweat slid down her temple as she turned the knob and flung the door open, holding her weapon over her head.

What greeted her, however, was not the sight of a burglar slipping into their house. Instead, the room was exactly how it had been since she had arrived, minus a few clothes thrown into the mix. The dresser drawer was open, as well as the closet. But those things aren't what caused the breath to halt in her throat. In the middle of the chaos was a lone boy, his eyes graver than she had last seen him. His lips were quirked into a frown and he seemed to have gone through a growth spurt during the last three months. However, she would never be able to forget his face.

She lowered the broom and faintly heard it fall to the floor as her eyes widened in shock. She found she couldn't speak except for one whispered word. "Ko-Kohaku?"

His eyes swiveled toward her, but otherwise he made no other indication she was in the room. He walked over to his bed and folded another shirt into a suitcase. "Didn't know you were back, sis," he finally replied, going about his room and taking random articles of clothing before piling them into his bag.

Sango swallowed and shook her head. "I got back last night," she said, the shock beginning to vanish. As soon as the words left her mouth, her elder-sibling-instinct kicked in and she leaned on one hip, crossed her arms, and sent him a curious glare. "What I want to know is where you've been the past few days."

He shrugged. "Around." His zipped up his suitcase and placed all his old clothes in the corner of his closet.

His sister only stared at him. "What do you mean 'around'?" she asked, raising her voice a little. Not wanting to wake up her mom or Ryota, she stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her.

Realizing he wasn't going to escape the confrontation so easily, Kohaku took a seat on the bed and sighed. "I've been staying at a few friends' houses the past week or so."

Sango sat beside him, pity in her eyes. "Why would you be doing that?" she asked, her anger no longer as prominent in her voice.

He looked at her. His eyes were dark with despair and seemed weary. "It just wasn't the same without you around, Sango." A light blush coated his cheeks as he hung his head once more and looked at his hands. "Mom was always so sad and she stayed in her room most of the time. Ryota just yelled a lot. I couldn't stand it so I left."

All fury she had felt toward the young boy's absence melted away completely, leaving a regretful woman behind. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't realize how much it would effect you if I was gone."

Kohaku shrugged. "It doesn't really matter anymore. Mom forced you out of the house. You had no other choice."

"If I had known that this would happen," Sango began, wishing to console her brother. "I would have never told mom about the baby."

"Uh huh," he mumbled. "Then you would have been kicked out a few months later." This silenced Sango and she found herself staring at her hands in shame. It was all her fault Kohaku was in this predicament. If she hadn't gotten pregnant, then none of this would have happened. "How far along are you?" he asked out of the blue, startling her from her thoughts.

She blinked, trying to comprehend what he said. "Oh ... uh, I believe its almost fifteen weeks."

He nodded slowly. "Do you know what you're going to name it yet?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. With everything thats been going on, I never had the chance to really think about it."

"If its a boy," he continued, glancing at her stomach. "I think you should name him after dad."

The first time since that morning a small smile adorned her lips. "I think that would be an excellent choice." She ran a hand through his hair, letting her eyes sweep over his lean figure. "I've missed you, Kohaku. I'm sorry if I ever did anything to upset you."

He swallowed. "It's okay," he mumbled, a bit embarrassed to have his sister showing such affection. He didn't receive much love from his mother or stepfather, so it was a bit unnerving. Unable to take it any longer, he stood up with a sigh and turned to grab his suitcase. "Well, I better get going before either of them wake up. Ryota has to get up for work in a bit."

Sango quickly stood and placed her hand on his suitcase. "Don't go, Kohaku," she pleaded with him. Her eyes began to water at the thought of her brother leaving the house, going to unknown places without her protection. "Please, just stay. At least for tonight."

He seemed to ponder her question, but found he could not fight off the temptation. The begging look in her eyes refused to allow him to leave the house guilt-free, so he simply sighed and placed his bag next to the dresser. "Alright, but only for tonight."

The pregnant teenager visibly relaxed and a smile once again found itself on her face. "Thank you." He grunted in return and motioned for her to leave the room so he could change into more comfortable clothing.

She quietly closed his bedroom door behind her and leaned against the wall. Finally, after the last three months of ups and down, she was able to see her brother again. It was only a small step toward repairing the relationship she had with her family, but at least it was something.

A/N: I hope this update was much faster than my previous ones. I'll be back in full gear with my stories so look forward to more frequent updates unless I say there might be a delay. Hope you enjoyed and I'll be bringing out the next chapter soon enough. Thanks for reading!

As a side note: I am rewriting the first eight chapters of Keeping Strong, only because they were from last year and my writing has improved since then. It will not only help the flow of the story, but perhaps attract a few more readers as well. I've already uploaded the first one. The overall layout is quite different, so you can check it out if you want, although it isn't necessary.


	16. Never A Father

For Brittney

**Keeping Strong**

**Chapter 16: Never A Father**

An entire week passed since Sango had returned to her mother's house. She still kept in touch with Kagome, who always called Miroku and Inuyasha, keeping her updated on everything that occurred in the boys' lives. Due to the fact that Ryota watched her like a hawk when she was on the phone, Sango could only talk to Kagome, unless she wanted to create a whole code-based conversation. And frankly, that was too much work.

Besides, she didn't really think about the fact she was pretty much grounded from anything but work. What had her mind occupied was Kohaku's disappearance. A few days earlier, he had promised to stay the night with her, but when she had woken up around ten o'clock the next morning in his bedroom, he was nowhere to be found. His side of the bed had already been made and his suitcase had vanished. That could only mean one thing: Kohaku had left.

Sango didn't mind that he came and went during the times he deemed necessary. It was the fact that he didn't even try to contact her. After all, she had come home after a two-month separation and the least he could do was ease her concerns. But she hadn't seen or heard from him and the only thing that came to mind was blaming her mother and stepfather for the boy's distance. Obviously his home-life hadn't been the best since she had been gone, pushing him farther away.

She sighed and shook her head at the thought. Sango didn't really expect to repair all the damage done between two siblings in a single night, but still, it hurt that he left without saying goodbye or letting her know where he would be staying. Perhaps he was still upset with her and didn't want her to know where he was headed. Maybe even he didn't know. Whatever the case, Kohaku was gone now, and there was very little she could do about it.

Holding back her tears, she quietly slipped from his bedroom doorway. Her mother's door was still closed and the snores coming from within proved that Ryota was sleeping. He worked fourteen-hour night shifts, so it was no wonder he would sleep through most of the morning. Sango quickly gathered her things for a shower, taking no more than fifteen minutes to cleanse her body before exiting and throwing her sleeping attire in the hamper.

She was about to grab her work uniform to wash for the next day, considering she had the night off, but a growl from her stomach interrupted her. The brunette placed a hand over her growing belly to try and silence the noise. Thinking back, she didn't really eat anything the night before, which was never good for a pregnant mother.

Abandoning her laundry task, she hastily made her way downstairs to the kitchen, intent on making a small bowl of Ramen. She gathered all the necessary items and was about to start boiling the water, but the sound of the doorbell interrupted her.

Her eyes searched the house wearily. For as long as she could remember, there were very few visitors that came to their doorstep. When there was, it was either a salesman or a debt collector, each of which the door was left closed. "Mom?" Sango called out, questioning if she should greet whomever was at the door. When there was no response, she assumed her mother was still sleeping.

With an exasperated sigh, the pregnant teenager quietly shuffled over to the window and peered through the curtains. Her vision was skewed by the fabric, but the person standing outside wasn't wearing any type of business suit, indicating he was not there to collect money or sell something.

Sango made up her mind and opened the door slowly, looking out at the boy beyond. "Yes?" she greeted hesitantly.

He grinned back at her, his curled locks of dark brown hair falling softly around his face. "Hey, Sango," he said effortlessly, pleased with her expression.

Her eyes widened in shock and the door slowly opened as she stared at him, her jaw going slack. "Ta-Taro?" she finally managed to whisper, trying to swallow back the lump in her throat. Never in a million years did she expect to see him smiling at her again, let alone be on her front porch. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

He shoved his hands into his jeans and grinned knowingly. "I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by. You gonna invite me in?"

Sango, against her better judgment, silently moved aside to let her ex-boyfriend in, watching him closely as he surveyed the house. He had been over a few times during their relationship, but they had stayed mostly in Sango's bedroom when her mother and Ryota were away. She could clearly recall the intimate moments they shared, which resulted in the small life forming inside her.

"So, what have you been up to?" Taro asked, making himself at home by plopping down on the living room couch, letting his arms hang across the back.

"Not much," she replied hoarsely. Her throat had suddenly gone dry and she was in desperate need for a glass of water. She ignored her thirst and sat down beside him, folding her hands in her lap as she eyed him curiously. "You?"

He let his eyes roam the room before falling upon her face once more. "You shouldn't lie, Sango," he said with a sigh, leaning his elbows on his knees. "Are you pregnant?"

A blush settled across her cheeks, a bit flabbergasted at how forward he was about the situation. "Uh ... " she replied intelligently, ringing her hands nervously as she fumbled for a response. "Yeah." It seemed that she was at a loss for words. Her baby's father had suddenly come into her life again. What was she supposed to say to him?

"How far along are you?" he continued interrogating her. The smile had left his face, replaced by a firm line.

She had a feeling she knew where this was going. "About fifteen weeks."

Taro's eyes went skyward for a brief moment as he contemplated the math in his head. "So I'd say that would be around two weeks before we broke up, right?" All she could do was nod. "So, either you were cheating on me at the time, or you're carrying my baby."

Sango's blood ran cold. She couldn't lie to him because even he knew how deeply in love she had been with him. Never would she had cheated on him. But there were so many questions that raced through her mind. How was it that he had dropped by only a week after her return? Why now and not earlier? And what the hell was his true intentions?

"Don't lie to me, Sango," he said, noting her lack of words. "That's my baby."

She placed a protective hand over her stomach. "So? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do recall you breaking up with me. Why would you come back after all this time?"

He shrugged. "Rumor was that you were carrying my kid. So I decided to come see for myself."

A frown smeared her lips. "And whats your point?"

Furrowing his brows, he sighed. "Don't you think I would want to know I had a kid out there?" Sango was silent at his words and looked down at her hands, feeling a bit ashamed at his saddened tone. "The kid would grow up not knowing his father and I would have never known he existed."

"What do you want?" she asked softly, bringing her gaze to his.

He brushed a hand through his hair and leaned back against the couch. "After its born, I want to have rights to it."

"Why the hell would you want that?" she demanded. "You know just as well as I do that teenagers are unfit to have children."

"So then why are you having a child?" he replied smoothly. "I merely want visitation rights. You can't deny me that, can you?"

A sharp retort was perched on the tip of her tongue, but she immediately swallowed it. He was right. The child **was** his. There was nothing she could do about that. And even if he had broken her heart and abandoned them, her child deserved to know who their father was. Not to mention he had every right to see his kid.

"I don't know," she finally replied, a bit skeptical of his motives. "I mean, you haven't exactly been there for me."

"Look, Sango," Taro said, his voice soft, but strained. "I know I haven't been the best person, but believe me, it was a mistake that I ever broke up with you. I was confused about my feelings because of all the plans we made. I wasn't sure I wanted to be tied down."

"But ... " she urged, sensing there was more to the explanation.

He sighed. "But I found out I couldn't stop thinking about you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm ready for this, Sango. Really, I am."

Taro grasped her hands in his and gazed into her eyes, trying to convery all of his feelings. And she almost believed every word he said. She almost fell willingly into his arms and surrendered to his every will. Almost.

An image of Miroku's face flashed through her mind and she found her heart aching with need. She wanted to be with him during every breath she took. How could she explain that to the man she loved months ago who was begging for forgiveness? "I'll have to think about it," she finally replied, her shoulders sagging.

He frowned. "What's there to think about?" he asked accusingly. "I want to be with you again, Sango. We love each other."

"No," she responded fiercley, her eyes ablazed with anger and hurt. "I did love you, but that was before you broke my heart. I've moved on, Taro. I had to go through hell to do it, and I'm still here, fighting every day of my life, but I relinquished my feelings for you a long time ago."

Silence sat between them for a moment as her words sunk in. "Damn it," he suddenly growled, quickly standing up from the couch. "What the hell are you trying to pull? Do you want our baby to suffer? Do you want to end up killing it?"

"Of course not," she immediately replied. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

"Then you have to be with me. I can take care of both of you."

She peered closely at his expression, his eyes telling the truth and lies of his words. "I just don't know ... "

"Fine," he said harshly. "When you come to your senses, you know my number."

Sango followed him as he stomped to the door. "Taro," she pleaded a final time, hoping to calm him down in order for them to have a civil conversation. "Wait ... "

But it was too late. He was already out the door and heading toward his car. She quietly closed the door behind him and leaned her back against it, listening to the sound of his car as it sped away. Slowly, she sank to the floor, biting her lip to hold back her wails of misery, as she desperately tried to keep away the tears.

Too many hours had already been wasted crying over the boy. She refused to shed any more tears because of him. Taro had been the one to abandon her and now suddenly, he wanted her back in his life. But his reasoning didn't make any sense. He wasn't keen on the idea of helping to care and pay for his child's expenses. Rather, he only wanted to have visitation rights.

No matter how hard Sango tried to keep things level in her life, it only ended up being a roller-coaster of pain. Would she ever be able to get off? Unfortunately, she would never know the answer until the time came.

As her thoughts swam through a sea of confusion, she pressed the back of her head to the door and closed her eyes. There was only one thing she wanted to do right now, but it was impossible. However, it did not stop her heart from coming to the same conclusion.

Just. Let. Go.

-KS-

"I'm not sure," Kagome said, browsing through the magazine in front of her. "I haven't really spoken to her in a few days."

"You're her best friend. You should know something, shouldn't you?" the man on the other side of the phone asked impatiently.

She sighed. "Miroku, why don't you just give her a call? I'm sure she's fine and just hasn't had the chance to get in contact with me. If you want, stop by her work tomorrow."

"Why, Kagome, that it an excellent idea!" he exclaimed.

Kagome opened her mouth to tease him about his excitement, but the ringing of the doorbell stopped her words. "Listen, I've got to go. I'll call you if I hear anything." Before the young man could reply, she had already hung up and was sprinting down the stairs.

She opened the front door, only to see Sango standing there with an awkward smile. "Is this a bad time?" she asked, uncertainty in her eyes.

"Sango!" Kagome immediately embraced her before taking her hand and leading her inside. "You know full well that you can stop by anytime."

"Yeah, sure," she replied, hesitantly stepping inside. She slipped off her shoes and followed Kagome into the house, keeping a watchful eye out for her family. Although she loved them dearly, Ms. Higurashi always had the knack for noticing things and tended to question Sango about them. That's where Kagome received her good nature from, but sometimes there were things rather left unsaid.

The ebony-haired girl smiled brilliantly as she led her best friend up the stairs to her room. "Mom and Souta are out at the grocery story and Gramps is in the shed out back." Sango walked into the girl's room, quickly noticing the open magazine and the face-down cell phone. "So whats up? Why are you here?"

She smiled softly and sat down on the bed, looking up at her friend. "Whats the problem? Can't a friend stop by every once in a while?"

"I know you, Sango," Kagome replied quietly, sitting next to her. "You don't show up unannounced for no reason. Tell me whats going on."

The pregnant teenager tried to keep the tremble out of her lip, but failed horribly and had no strength to stop the tears from falling. "He came back, Kagome." She spoke in a whispered tone, as if someone was listening into their conversation.

A confused expression took over her face. "What are you talking about, Sango? Who's back?" Kagome placed her hand upon her friend's, concerned for whatever troubled the poor girl.

"Taro," the brunette managed to choke out, ignoring the tears that streamed down her face. "He came to my house a couple hours ago."

Kagome's brows furrowed in concentration. "Why would he come back? What did he want?"

"He wants me to let him see the baby after its born." She swallowed back a lump in her throat and glanced around the room frantically. "I don't know what to do, Kags. He seemed so sincere about it, but when he sensed my uncertainty, he blew up and got angry. Taro has a right to see his child, but I don't think its the right thing." Sango took a deep breath before turning her gaze to her friend. "I just don't know what to do."

They stayed silent for a moment as Kagome pondered her friend's dilemma. "Do you love him, Sango?" she asked softly.

"What? No, of course not. At least, not anymore." A sigh escaped her lips as she folded her hands in her lap.

The dark-haired girl smiled and gave her a comforting look. "Then you have nothing to worry about. He abandoned both of you. You don't have any feelings toward him."

Sango whipped her head up. "Yes, but how can you be so sure? How do you know that he won't come after me? Or worse, go to the police and demand visitation rights?"

"I don't," Kagome confessed. "But I do know of a certain guy who wouldn't dare let harm come to you."

A minute passed as Sango tried to process her friend's words, but began shaking her head frantically at what she was implying. "I am **not **bringing Miroku into this. You have to promise me that you won't tell him about Taro."

Kagome sighed. "Fine, I promise. But if you can't handle things and they get out of control, I'll have no choice."

A smile blessed Sango's lips as a breath of relief escaped her. "Thanks, Kags."

They embraced one another tightly. "I'm always here for you, Sango," Kagome mumbled into her hair. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Wiping the tears from her eyes, Sango pulled away and smiled kindly at her best friend with a nod. "Now," Kagome continued, smoothing down the brunette's hair. "Why don't we grab a late lunch? With all of the stress you've been under, I have a feeling that you haven't had much to eat, have you?" Sango shook her head and laughed lightly.

No matter the distance between them or the heartache that befell them, the two childhood friends stuck together through thick and thin. It was no surprise that when a problem arose in Sango's life, Kagome was right there beside her, taking half the weight off her shoulders. Honestly, they didn't know what they would do without each other.

-KS-

It was mind-numbing. The fear and anxiety that gripped her heart almost caused her to put down the phone for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Sango curled her knees to her chest and rested her head against the backboard of her bed, staring at the object in her hand. She knew Taro's number by heart, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to dial the numbers. If she called him and told him what she felt in her heart, what would his reaction be?

She didn't know. Thats what the problem was. Would he be sad? Angry? Perhaps upset enough to become violent? Sango bit her lip and tried to ignore the fast beating of her heart as she swallowed against the lump in her throat. No one was going to make this call for her. She might as well get it over with so she could move on with her life.

Her fingers felt like lead as they pushed in the ten-digit code, connecting her phone to his. She pressed it to her ear and listened to the three rings that followed. Maybe he wouldn't pick up. Her hopes were dashed, however, when a masculine voice spoke over the receiver. "Hello?" It seemed as though her mouth had swollen up like cotton; dry and thick with the inability to speak. "Hello?" the man said again, startling her out of her stupor.

"Taro?" she questioned hesitantly, wringing her hand into her blanket.

A pause followed. "Sango, is that you?"

"Yeah, its me."

"Huh," he grunted on the other end. Party noises could be heard in the background. "I didn't think you'd call so soon."

She sighed. "I've come to a decision and I needed to talk to you."

"Alright, hold on for a sec." He didn't speak for several minutes as the loud music and laughter faded away. She could only assume he had gone into another room, away from the eyes of company. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Our child." Her response was quick and to the point. He waited patiently on the other line as she gathered her thoughts. "When we were dating, I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else."

"That's exactly how I feel," he persuaded a little too eagerly.

She sighed in response. "Don't you see, Taro? That's the problem. While we were together, you were great to me, I won't deny it. But you ended up running scared. How do I know that you won't do that to us again?"

"I won't," he reasoned, almost pleading with her.

"Why should I believe you?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes. "Do you honestly believe me to trust you again?"

"I love you, Sango," he said fiercely. "That will never change. Why can't you see that?"

"Because I don't love you anymore!" Her words were met with silence. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before continuing in a quiet tone. "I've fallen in love with someone else."

"I see," he replied quietly, hurt evident in his tone. She breathed a sigh of relief, thinking he would understand. But it was too soon. "He's not the father of our child, Sango. How can you love this man that much to give up our future?"

She furrowed her brows in frustration. "We don't have a future anymore, Taro. You burned those bridges when you broke my heart. How dare you believe we still had something between us!"

"We do, Sango! Why can't you understand that? I know you still have feelings for me. The love we shared was unbreakable and I will not let another man take care of you or my child!"

It was like a blow to her heart. Basically, Taro refused to allow her to love another man. "You have no right to tell me what to do," she responded in a cold, icy tone. "I love someone else and you will not be able to change that. Besides, the things he does for me are more than you've ever done since I've known you. How can you take care of a child when you can't even care for the mother? Face it, Taro, you will never play the father-role for my baby."

Silence. And then, filled with rage, he bellowed, "how dare you?! That is rightfully my child, and I will die before I let you have it all to yourself!"

Disgusted by his obsession with a child, she couldn't help but wonder why a teenage boy would want to spend his time caring for a baby when he could be out partying and flirting with girls. Couldn't he simply lay the matter to rest and give her full responsibility? "I'm sorry," she said, ignoring his ranting as he continued to throw a fit about her choice. "But I've got a different future in mind and you have no place there. This is goodbye, Taro. I hope you find everything you're looking for." Without another word, she hung up the phone, closing the door on her past and looking forward to nothing but the future.

A/N: Again, as always, I'm sorry for the delay. Things have been pretty busy, unfortunately. And to be honest, I'm a bit tired for apologizing almost every chapter. So why don't I say sorry in advance for every upcoming chapter which is a bit on the late side. Yeah, that'll work. Anyways, I hoped you liked it. There is plenty more drama to come, so stay tuned. Sango's story is far from over just yet.

Next chapter title: Life Inside


	17. Life Inside

For Brittney

A/N: For those of you who might have forgotten, this story does not follow a day-to-day time period. There will be days/weeks/months in between chapters. I'm sure you'll get the idea once you've read it. This particular chapter occurs about a week after the last.

To those I couldn't respond to:

Drama Kagome: Thanks so much for the review! Hopefully this chapter will keep things on a happier note. Let me know how you like/dislike it. I'd love to hear from you.

**Keeping Strong**

**Chapter 17: Life Inside**

A blur of scenery passed by the window, skewed with the green and blue colors of summer. Sango's eyes did not watch the specific happenings outside the car. Her mind was too preoccupied with what had occurred that morning and where her current destination lied. Her eyes were dry of tears, as she had no more to shed. Redness hung under her gaze and she could feel her skin swelling. However, the pain in her heart had lessened to a dull ache.

The car ride was silent. Her mother sat in the driver's seat, her hands gripped loosely around the steering wheel. No emotions could be detected on her face. Sango inwardly scoffed. Of course her mother wouldn't be as broken up about it. After all, this is what the woman wanted. To see her child suffer from intense pain and to see her future grandchild die before he or she could take the first breath.

They turned a final corner and slowly eased their way into the parking lot. It was pretty empty, considering it was early morning during summer vacation. Adults would be at work and children would still be asleep. The sun hadn't even fully risen yet. A chill still hung in the air and a fog skewed the farsighted vision. With a deep sigh, Sango exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding and stepped out of the car once it came to a complete stop.

Her mother exited shortly after, immediately locking the car, and began striding up the steps. She didn't even make sure Sango was following. The pregnant teenager laid a protective hand over her stomach and silently followed the accursed woman. When she entered the double doors, a stale white reception area was awaiting her. The scent of medicine and disease hung in the air and it seemed as though color was nonexistent.

She shivered against the tingle that shot down her spine and bit her lip in a nervous habit. The place seemed to be mocking her. "Sango Tajiya," her mother spoke to the receptionist. The woman skimmed the computer screen, searching for the name and appointment.

When she figured out which doctor Sango was to see and the reason behind it, her eyes turned grave. "Go up to the fourth floor. They'll point you in the right direction."

Naomi didn't even thank the woman before she was already off to the elevators, her heels clacking on the white tile. Sango followed without a word, wrapping her arms around her form, as if to shield herself from reality. The ride was silent, even though two other people had followed them into the small car.

Thirty-four floors. That's how many buttons were on the metal rectangle. Number four was lite up with yellow, as well as two others. Why did the buttons shine so brightly when there was nothing happy about it? Sango shook her head to clear the thoughts from her mind. It was easier not to think about the reason why she was here. If she pretended it was someone else that was going through this ordeal, her hands didn't shake so much and she was able to keep the nausea at bay.

She trained her gaze to the floor and waited patiently as her mother asked a second receptionist what room they were supposed to be in. "Dr. Suikotsu is with another patient at the moment," she responded, her voice clipped and stern. Obviously she did not approve of murder. "Please take a seat in the waiting room and he'll be with you shortly."

With furrowed brows, Naomi led her daughter to a group of hard, plastic chairs and took a seat. Two large windows occupied the wall to Sango's left, and she found herself staring out them longingly. How she wished she could be on the other side, running away from all of her problems. But reality had other things in store for her. A sigh escaped her lips at the thought.

Not wanting to brood on her own distress, Sango's gaze swept around the other occupants of the room. An old woman sat across the aisle. Her head was bowed in sleep and a small oxygen machine next to her beeped quietly. A small boy sat to the right of the brunette, clinging to his mother with shy intentions. His deep emerald gaze met Sango's and she felt pity in her heart. What if her mother forced her through the procedure? What if the child inside of her grew up to be beautiful, just like that little boy? A tear trailed down her cheek at the thought.

"Don't stare, Shippo," the mother reprimanded, noting the way the boy's eyes had yet to leave the young pregnant woman next to him. "It isn't polite."

"Sorry, mama," he replied quietly, bowing his head to continue drawing on his sketch pad. From what little of the picture Sango could make out, he seemed to have a rare gift, for he was quite talented.

Suddenly, double doors next to the receptionist's desk opened and a tall doctor stepped out. He had a clipboard in one hand while his other was stuffed in the pocket of his lab coat. "Sango?" he called, peering around the small group of patients. His kind brown eyes shown with warmth and his smile gave no false appearance.

Naomi stood with her daughter and quickly walked over to where Dr. Suikotsu stood. He nodded his head and took out his clipboard, already ushering them into the double doors. Sango faintly heard them swing shut behind her. "So, how are we doing today, young lady?" he asked, his voice cheerful.

How could he be so calm and happy, knowing what he was about to perform? "I'm alright." Sango cursed how shaky her voice sounded and the way nausea had come back full force. She wrapped an arm around her belly in a futile attempt to keep the bile down.

"That's good to hear." He led them into a room off to the right and gestured for Sango and Naomi to each take a seat on the two cushioned chairs in the room. Leaning against the counter, he glanced over his clipboard and marked a few things down. "I see you're hear for an abortion. Is that correct?"

Sango tried to reply, but her throat felt like cotton. "That's correct," her mother said with a cold tone. Sango could feel her heart pumping faster and her breaths became short.

"Alright," he replied. His cheery attitude hadn't left. "How far along are you, Sango?"

She had to do a quick mental count. "Around sixteen weeks, I think," she croaked, wincing at her own voice. Had it already been four months? Or was she miss counting?

He nodded and scratched something on the clipboard. He glanced up again with that friendly smile. "I'm going to explain what kind of procedure we can do. Since you are so far along, there are very few options. Your best bet is to go with the dilate and evacuate course. You went yesterday to get a sonogram done to determine the size of the fetus, right?" Sango nodded her head. "Okay. This is a three step procedure, meaning you'll have to return for the next two days. Today we're going to numb the cervix with injections and insert dilators into it. Overnight, these dilators gently expand, opening the entrance to the uterus. Do you understand?"

"I've read over the brochure, doctor," Naomi interrupted. "I understand what needs to be done and what the outcome will be. Can we please get on with the procedure?"

For the first time in the last ten minutes, Sango saw his smile waver for a moment. "Of course," he replied politely, although his tone was no longer heart-warming. "If you would please, Ms. Tajiya, return to the waiting room. There are a few last minute papers that Sango has to consent to and we'll begin."

Her mother turned a dangerous look toward Sango, as if to warn her. "I'll be waiting outside when you're finished," she said. Her words were slow and careful, as if an underlying layer of threat occurred. Basically, she was telling her daughter that if she refused to do the procedure, there would be a price to pay.

Sango nodded, not trusting her voice, and watched as her mother excused herself from the room. "Now, Sango," Dr. Suikotsu said, the warmth back in his eyes. "I wanted to speak to you alone without your mother's presence. I've been watching her and the way she reacts, I have a feeling this is her decision, not yours."

She stared up at the man, a bit surprised that he understood her situation without her having to mutter a word. "Yeah," she breathed, a tear trailing down her cheek. Maybe he would listen to her. "She doesn't understand. She doesn't want me to have this baby."

He stood to full height and crossed the room, taking a seat beside her. His clipboard hung loosely from his hands as he placed his forearms on his knees. "Having a baby is a huge responsibility," he began softly. "Especially for someone of your age. It could alter your future in many ways, often making it difficult. You most likely will be unable to finish high school, unless you can keep up with the work, and with such a big responsibility, going to college is a slim chance."

"I know," she confessed, her eyes down-casted at her twiddling fingers. "But this is my baby. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed it. Adoption always seemed like a better choice."

"But ... ?" he persuaded gently.

She glanced up at him. "For the rest of my life I'll always be wondering what would have happened if I kept my child. Not to mention what he or she will think. Did I abandon them? Did I not want them? Were they an accident?" She shook her head, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice.

They were silent for a moment before the doctor broke it. "So you are prepared to care for your baby, no matter the consequences?"

The brunette laughed in spite of the situation. "Look, doctor, my life hasn't exactly been a walk through the park. I haven't even planned far enough ahead for my senior year of high school, let alone college. I didn't even expect to be attending this year. If I can take that time and put it toward another life that has yet to be corrupted, then so be it."

He looked at her and noticed the spark of love and determination in her eyes, only which a mother could possess. "Very well, then," he concluded, standing up with a sigh and crossing the room to the door. He turned back toward her. "I will not force such a procedure on you, Sango," he said quietly. "I will aid you, to make your mother believe you have completed the first step. However, once you walk out of this hospital today, I will no longer be able to help you. It will be your decision on what to do next."

Sango smiled, the first time that morning, and resisted the urge to jump up and hug the man. "Thank you so much, Dr. Suikotsu," she said with a small bow of her head, unable to hide the happiness in her tone. "I am forever in your debt."

He nodded his head curtly. "Stay put for another ten minutes. It'll keep up the illusion that you've completed the first step." He opened the door and prepared to step out in the hallway, but not before saying a few last words. "Take care, Sango, and may kami be with you."

She watched as he shut the door and a sigh of relief escaped her lips. She didn't think Dr. Suikotsu would ever realize how grateful she was for his help. Although it didn't solve the problem, it did give her extra time to figure out what she was going to do. After all, her mother would believe her today, but when they came back tomorrow, the truth would undoubtedly be revealed. Unless, of course, Sango could prevent her mother from finding out.

Fixing a solemn look on her face, the pregnant teen walked out of the room when she guessed her ten minutes were up, and slowly shuffled down to the waiting room. Her mother was sitting down with an aggravated expression, tapping her foot while keeping her arms crossed over her chest. When her gaze found her daughter, she immediately stood and crossed the expanse of the room. "Did you do it?" she asked, not bothering to keep her voice down.

"Yes," Sango lied. It sounded as if she were on the verge of tears.

Naomi sighed. "Its for the best." The twosome walked to the elevator and began their decent to the ground floor. "Now you'll be able to have a normal life."

"And what life is that, mom?" she found herself asking. It wasn't like her to voice her opinions, but damn it, she was upset. "Going to boarding school, away from my friends and family?"

"You'll make new friends," her mother replied simply.

Sango sighed. She always had an answer for everything. "But its not the same," she persisted, trying against all odds to make her mother see her side of the story. "I'll be all alone. Besides, what will happen after? Have you even considered college?"

She set her mouth in a firm line. "I do not want to discuss this now, young lady," she said.

They slid into the car and Naomi quickly began the drive home. Once again, silence reigned supreme. Sango wanted to be angry and detest the woman next to her, but she found a small smile coming to her lips. She had saved her baby's life. It didn't matter what kind of obstacles she was forced to face. If it was in her power, she would make sure her child would live.

-KS-

At the Higurashi shrine, dinner dishes clanked gently together as Kagome and her mother finished washing them. It had been a quiet evening. There was no drama to report on, no erratic behavior from her brother or grandfather, and Buyo had been suspiciously still. The house felt kind of strange. Usually, everyone had something going on where it left the house in chaos.

But tonight it was different. _Sango hasn't called ... _Kagome mused, furrowing her brows in concern. Her best friend had spoken to her last night, panicking about something. What the problem was, she couldn't tell. Sango's words were incoherent and she didn't speak in complete sentences. Kagome barely got a few words in when the brunette had settled down and said her good night. It was all so confusing.

"Mom," she spoke as the last of the dishes were dried and put away. "Did anyone call for me while I was out?"

Her mother pondered for a moment. "No, I'm afraid not Kagome. Were you expecting a call?"

"Well, no, I guess not." She gazed longingly out the window, looking at the darkness of the shrine grounds.

Ms. Higurashi stood beside her daughter, her reflection appearing in the glass. "Something is troubling you." It was not a question, so Kagome only stood there patiently. "You can't make the hurt go away and you can't stop the tears. All you can do is be there for her and comfort her when pain arises. After all, the phone works both ways." She gave her daughter a soft smile and squeezed her arm affectionately before turning around and heading into the living room where muffled sounds of the television could be heard.

"Thanks, mom," Kagome whispered into the air. She spun on her heel and shut off the kitchen lights, immediately heading upstairs to her room. Miroku had called her early that morning as well as last night, interrogating her on Sango's well being. It was quite irritating, but she supposed it was the least she could do for the poor love-sick man.

Closing her door for privacy, she picked up her phone and dialed a number she knew by heart. "Hello?" a woman's voice spoke on the other end.

"Is Sango there?" she asked timidly. She was never fond of the girl's mother.

A sigh. "Hold on." Shuffling could be heard, a slammed door, and then muffled voices in the background.

"Hey, Kagome," her friend greeted after a few moments. "What's going on?"

"Well, you got me freaked out last night and I haven't had the chance to talk to you. Care to explain?"

She paused. "It was nothing, really."

"Sango, you've always been a horrible liar."

Kagome could practically see her cringing on the other line. "Am I that obvious?" She sighed, knowing that the truth would have to be revealed. "Let's just say Ryota and mom weren't too kind to me last night."

"What happened?" Kagome demanded, immediately on high alert with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Calm down, Kags. I'm fine. And thankfully, so is the baby."

"Cut the crap, Sango. Tell me what's going on."

And so with a deep breath, she began telling Kagome everything that had occurred last night through this morning: her fight with her mother and stepfather, being forced to get an abortion, and how Dr. Suikotsu had helped save her baby's life. By the end of her long speech, Kagome was left utterly quiet on the other line. "So, that's basically what happened."

"What are you going to do?" she finally asked in a whisper, feeling her friend's pain. "You can't keep your baby a secret from them forever."

"I know, I know," Sango replied with a sigh. "I'll figure out something, though."

Kagome absently nodded. "Well, if you need a place to stay or anything, you know I'm here for you."

"Yeah, I know." The girls said their good-nights and Kagome immediately began to drift to sleep, her worries settled for the time being.

However, Sango lay awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her concerns would never vanish when it came to her child. The faster she knew what she was going to do, the more secure she felt. As it turned to the late hours of the evening and she finally began to drift off to dreamland, her thoughts revolved around a certain perverted man who unknowingly held her heart.

A/N: I do admit this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but this is all that needed to be in it. Did you want pointless drabble that would do nothing for the storyline? Well, I'll give you a little insight on the next few chapters. Lets just say things are about to go way downhill for Sango. Hopefully you enjoyed this long awaited update. The next one should come out fairly quickly, depending on how my muse wants to react. Thanks for reading and please review.

Next chapter title: Harder to Bear


	18. Harder to Bear

For Brittney. Congratulations on giving birth to your daughter! January 13th, 2010 at 3:21pm. 8 pounds, 9.4 ounces, and 23 inches long. Hope you both are doing well!

To those I couldn't respond to:

Sango22: I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Thanks for the review!

hniki21: Hm, your name looks familiar. Or is it just me? (shakes head) Anyways, I'm glad you enjoyed the latest chapter and I hope you like this one as well. Thanks for the review, it's much appreciated.

erica: I'm so glad you decided to check out some of my other fics. I have to say that I'm glad you chose to read this one, as it has wiggled its way into my heart. Besides, I think Sango and Miroku need some loving, don't you? Sorry for the long, unexpected wait, but my muse was being very unkind to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless and please let me know what you think. I always look forward to your reviews.

**Keeping Strong**

**Chapter 18: Harder to Bear**

The house was eerily silent the following morning. Sango could practically hear the air stir as she lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. The quiet noise prickled at the back of her mind, making her skin crawl. She was so used to listening to either the loud conversations at the diner or Miroku and Inuyasha's banter. Her new living arrangement was making it unbearable.

She sat up, already wide awake, and glanced around the bland room. Since she had begun living there weeks prior, she had yet to decorate the walls or clean the carpet. After all, her mother was still set on sending her to boarding school. It felt as if she could never call a place her own. When she was a child, homemade drawings were taped around the pink room. Now the walls were barren and void of life.

Shaking her head to clear the depressing thoughts, Sango sighed and slipped out of bed. She quickly showered and dressed, hiding the bulge of her stomach carefully, and made her way to the kitchen. The floor creaked beneath her with each step and she inwardly winced. The sound seemed to intensify ten-fold.

Naomi's door was closed and Ryota had yet to return from his late work shift. Kohaku had not shown his face within the dwelling since his departure a few days after Sango came home. Her heart ached at the thought. Even though she had detested her brother on a certain level for gaining their mother's love so completely, when it came down to it, she missed him. A great deal, actually. They had been through hell and back together. It felt strange to be so disconnected from the boy.

With breakfast in her stomach, Sango began to wash the dishes and thought about what her day would consist of. She had a doctor's appointment at one o'clock, which she still had yet to figure out how she was going to avoid. Other than that, her day was a blank canvas.

"Perhaps I'll call Kagome," she mused aloud, looking out the window into her dirt-filled yard. She hadn't hung out with her best friend in a few days and it had been even longer since she had seen Miroku's charming face or Inuyasha's scowl. An overwhelming feeling of need suddenly overcame her, and she had the urge to pick up the phone right then and there.

But she quickly stopped herself. Her mother would not approve and neither would Ryota. At least, not without their consent. Instead, she finished her task and returned to her room, closing the door behind her. She fell into bed once more and peered out the window, her thoughts revolving around a solution to her pregnancy problem.

-KS-

For the second time, Sango walked up the stairs to the hospital and into the starch white waiting room. A different receptionist sat at the desk and sent them a weary glance as Naomi guided her daughter straight toward the elevator and up to the fourth floor. She spoke to the woman at the counter and took her seat, just like the day before.

Sango's hands were moist with sweat as she wrung them together, biting her lip in nervous habit. She had a plan. It wasn't very well-thought out, and simple mistakes could ruin it, but it was all she had. "Hey, mom," she called quietly, finally gathering the courage to begin phase one.

Her mother turned to her, that piercing gaze almost making Sango rethink her actions. "What is it?" she asked harshly.

She swallowed. "I was wondering if I could go in alone this time." Her voice was timid and hesitant. Naomi raised a brow. "I know Dr. Suikotsu now and I would feel more comfortable if you allowed me to go through this on my own."

There was a long pause as her mother considered her question. Sango began to wither under the woman's gaze and almost retracted her statement, when she spoke. "How will you get home?" Naomi asked quietly, as if to test her daughter.

The pregnant teen almost gawked at her mother's cool words. It wasn't exactly what she expected to hear. "I'll find a way," she promised. "I'm sure the train or taxi won't cost too much."

Naomi nodded slowly at her response. "Very well, then," she replied, standing up and gathering her things. "I'll see you at home when you're done."

Sango resisted the urge to leap with joy. Phase one of her plan had been pulled off exactly the way she hoped. She hid a smile and gave her mother an affirmative nod, watching as the middle-aged woman walked to the other end of the room and disappeared into the elevator. When the doors closed, the brunette's smile grew and she immediately stood, ignoring the receptionist's questioning gaze.

Fingering the change in her pocket, she made her way over to the pay phone and dialed a number she knew by heart. "Hello?" a masculine voice called from the other end.

"Miroku?" she asked timidly. "It's me, Sango."

"Oh, hello, beautiful," he responded with too much enthusiasm. "It's been far too long since I've heard your voice. What do I owe the pleasure to?"

A blush crept up her neck and flushed her cheeks. "I … uh …" she stammered, needing to recollect her thoughts after Miroku's compliments. "I was wondering if you could, um, pick me up?"

"Of course," he said, the cheer in his voice growing. "Where are you?"

She bit her lip. "At the hospital, downtown."

There was a pause and she could practically hear the gears turning in his head. "What are you doing at the hospital, Sango?" he asked. His tone was grave with concern. "Are you and the baby alright?"

"Yeah," she assured. "I just need a ride home. I'll explain everything later."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Miroku," she said. "I owe you."

"See you soon, Sango." She could hear the smile in his voice, causing her own lips to twitch. With a goodbye, she hung up the phone and sighed in relief. She hated using him once again for her own personal gain, but it was her only option. Kagome didn't have a car and there was no one else who would be willing to help her. Not to mention she didn't want to get any adults involved, like Ms. Higurashi. That would result in disaster.

Sango ignored the receptionist's eyes as she quickly left the waiting room and made her way toward the elevator. She pressed the button for the ground floor and faintly heard Dr. Suikotsu call her name before the doors slid shut. Her hands seemed to tremble as she placed her back up against the rear of the car, her thought swimming of what she had done. Her baby was saved. Its life was spared. But in the process, she had lied to her mother and betrayed her trust.

In all honesty, she believed it to be a fair trade. Who was her mother to try and take a life, one in which she had no part in creating? For once in a long time, Sango was making her own decisions, instead of abiding by Naomi's rules. And she had no regrets.

The humid air nipped at her skin as the pregnant teen waited on the steps just outside the hospital. She would have taken an alternate route, either by train or taxi, but all her money was tucked away in savings. Since her bank account was controlled by her mother's watchful eyes, Sango had opted to simply stowing her tip money in random hiding places, like beneath her mattress and in her drawers. She was a bit surprised her mother had yet to question where all her income had gone to.

A gentle car horn sprang her from her thoughts. Sango glanced up to see Miroku parked near the curb, sending her a genuine smile. She returned the gesture and walked toward him, immediately opening the door and sliding in. "Thanks again, Miroku," she greeted, buckling her seatbelt as he pulled away from the hospital. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come."

"It is no problem at all," he replied. "Is there a certain destination you have in mind?"

"No, not really." She peered out the window as they sat idling at a stop light. "I just can't go home for a while. So where ever you need to be is fine."

He stole a glance at her and quickly scanned her figure, assuring himself that she was not harmed. "Actually, I have nowhere to be at the moment. I work the evening shift later tonight, so I'm all yours."

She blushed at the comment, but otherwise kept quiet. The rest of the car ride was silent as they sped toward Miroku and Inuyasha's apartment. It wasn't uncomfortable, but rather, they were at a point in which they understood each other's auras per-say. He knew something was on her mind and when the time came, she would tell him. They pulled into the parking lot and he threw the car into park, turning the key in the ignition to shut it off. There was a painful silence that followed, almost like a ringing sound filled their ears. Sango, unable to stand it any longer, moved to leave, but Miroku's hand on her arm stopped her.

Her gaze found his, a bit confused at his actions. "Look, Sango," he began in a quiet tone. "You know that if you ever need anything, and I mean _anything, _I'm always here for you, okay?"

A smile blessed her lips at his genuine sincerity. "Yeah, I know." Miroku grinned and released her, both stepping out of the car and making their way up the walkway.

They ventured up the stairs and entered the apartment complex. Sango waited patiently for him to open the door and noticed his hesitation as he stepped inside, allowing her room to enter. She stopped dead in her tracks. The place was in complete disarray. Must filled the air and clothes were left along the floor. Empty bowls of Ramen were stacked on the living room table and the kitchen reeked from lack of garbage disposal. "What happened?" she asked point-blank, slipping off her shoes.

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. "Well, after you left, things sort of went downhill."

A sigh escaped her lips. She shouldn't be surprised. After all, they were men who had no time to clean-up after themselves, or so they said. Her lips quirked into a lopsided smile as she made her way into the living room and began collecting dishes to wash in the sink. Since she had taken advantage of Miroku's generosity once again, it was the least she could do.

"Sango," Miroku groaned, setting down his keys and watching her. "You don't live here anymore. Keeping house is none of your concern."

"I want to," she assured, walked passed him and venturing into the kitchen. She wrinkled her nose in disgust from the overflowing garbage. "Besides, you were kind enough to give me a ride."

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration before coming to stand beside her. His arms wrapped around her waist and he laid his chin on her shoulder. "You're a guest, Sango," he said quietly. She involuntarily shivered as his breath tickled her skin. "Start acting like it."

Sango stopped all movements and rested her hands against the counter, gazing out the window into the city beyond. "I feel like I'm taking advantage of you," she admitted.

Miroku smiled. "Believe me, I would never let a beautiful woman take advantage of me." With those parting words, he placed a tender kiss against her neck before retracting his arms and making his way into the living room. A moment later, the television could be heard.

The brunette stood there for several minutes, trying to calm her frantically beating heart. She had to remind herself to breathe. It had been so long since she had been touched so tenderly, with _love_, that it almost startled her. Placing her fingers to her lips, she recalled what it felt like to kiss the man sitting in the living room. His presence had become her heaven on earth. Yet, she couldn't even begin to think about starting any sort of relationship. Her future was so confusing and undecided, but she knew that in the end she would break his heart. She refused to conflict pain upon others. Sango had been a victim of such attacks and would not let the same fate befall those she cared for.

A sigh escaped her lips as she wiped her hands on a dishtowel, deciding to take Miroku's advice. With a smile, she ventured into the living room and sat down next to her host on the couch, mindlessly watching the people on the television screen. She didn't miss the way his grin widened as she snuggled up next to him, or the way his arm casually wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her close.

Yes, the soon-to-be mother knew without a doubt that her relationship with Miroku would end badly, and most likely inflict agony on both parties.

But it was nice to pretend. If only for a little while.

-KS-

Later that evening, as the pink hues of sunset filled the sky, Miroku shifted the car into park a block away from Sango's home. He let the vehicle idle as he stepped out of the car and rounded the hood, coming to stand at the passenger door.

He opened it and bowed, sweeping his hand out in a wide gesture. "Madam," he greeted with a smile.

Sango chuckled and stepped out of the car, letting him close it softly behind her. "Can it," she said. "This isn't a fairytale."

"Oh, but it is," he assured, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I believe you are playing the part of the Damsel in Distress."

A wry smile flitted across her lips. "Let me guess. You play Prince Charming?"

"You know me too well, my dear." His thumb grazed softly against her cheek. Her auburn hair fell softly over her shoulders, pulled free from its usual pony tail, but her eyes were clouded with worry. "What is it, Sango?" he mumbled, the smile dropping from his lips.

She sighed and averted her gaze. "My mom is probably pretty upset with me right now," she replied in a tired tone.

"For what?" he asked, although he already had suspicion as to what the woman was peeved about. "For not coming home after the hospital?"

Sango nodded and rubbed the bulge of her stomach in a loving manner. "She still thinks I killed my baby. And I feel horrible for asking you this, but …" Her voice trailed off as she glanced up at him, biting her lip. "Do you think you can pick me up again tomorrow around the same time?"

He smiled. "Of course, my dear." Miroku raised her hand to meet his lips, kissing it gently.

The pregnant teen had told him the entire story of why she had been at the hospital in the first place. Although Sango believed she was taking advantage of Miroku, he felt it was his duty to make sure her mother did no harm to Sango or the child. So he had sworn himself to secrecy and would do anything in his power to make sure Sango was well taken care of.

A sigh escaped her lips. "I guess I should start heading home. Better to get it over with." She smiled gently at him, but he could detect concern in her voice.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" he asked, furrowing his brows. "I don't feel safe with you walking by yourself."

She brushed him aside with a wave of her hand. "I'll be fine," she assured.

With a reluctant nod, he tightened his grip around her and pulled her into an embrace, feeling her arms wrap around his torso. "Don't be a stranger," he mumbled in her ear, relishing in each second he held her in his arms. Who knew when he would be able to hold her like this again? They pulled away and he placed a tender kiss to her forehead before stepping back.

"I promise to visit again soon," Sango replied quietly. She squeezed his hand gently with affection before beginning the walk home.

His eyes watched as she turned around a corner and disappeared, but his gaze lingered where she had been standing moments ago. Stuffing his hands into his jean pockets, he was about to climb back into his car and head off to work, only to be faced with a stranger.

The boy had curling dark hair and emerald eyes, filled with anger and frustration. "So you're the guy, hm?" he spat as he came closer.

Miroku quirked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he asked, confused by the stranger's forward approach.

"You're the bastard who took her away from me." The boy's hands were clenched into fists as he grinded his teeth together.

Now he was utterly confused. "I'm sorry, but do you mind explaining to me what exactly you're talking about?"

The boy shook with fury. "It's because of you she doesn't love me and killed our baby."

A light bulb turned on as understanding sunk in. Miroku's brows furrowed. "I'm assuming you were the father of Sango's child?" Recalling his pact to keep Sango's pregnancy a secret, he played it off as if she had indeed killed the baby.

"That's right," the boy spat in return. "And I'm your worst nightmare."

Miroku sighed and shook his head. Obviously the kid was enraged for whatever reason and was not thinking straight when trying to pick a fight. "Look, kid, it was not my decision for Sango to get an abortion. Her mother forced her to. If it were in my hands, I would never have let her kill the baby."

"Liar!" he screamed. "You're fucking with me. First you steal her heart and now you try to tell me it wasn't your fault she killed my child?!"

Every thought in his mind seemed to halt for a moment as he contemplated the young man's words. _Steal her heart? _"I honestly don't know what you're talking about. If you have any concerns about the child, perhaps talk to her mother about it. Now, if you'll excuse me." Without another word, Miroku rounded the front of his car and slipped into the driver's seat, leaving the stranger standing on the curb with an infuriated expression.

Miroku didn't have a clue as to who the green-eyed boy was, but from the looks of it, he was this 'Taro' fellow who got Sango pregnant in the first place. He could recall the conversation they had months prior when the brunette had first started living with them. From what she told him, Taro had broken her heart and caused a mess where the child was concerned. It only made Miroku's blood boil and his knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel.

Even though he wished to question Sango on the matter, he had a feeling it would only upset her and perhaps make her shut him out. Kagome, on the other hand, wouldn't mind giving him some information if he requested. Would she?

-KS-

Sango closed the door quietly behind her as she entered the run-down house. Hopefully, Ryota had already left for work. At least it would be one less problem she'd have to deal with for the moment. Her mother, on the other hand, most likely was either drunk out of her mind or passed out in her bedroom. Neither was a good option, but the latter would prove best for the time being.

Seeing no one around, the brunette crept into the kitchen. There was no evidence that dinner had been prepared or that anyone had really ventured into the room all day. The sink was still full with grimy dishes and crumbs littered the counter-tops. Sango frowned and stood still, listening to the silence of the house. It was unwelcoming and caused a shiver to shoot up her spine.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she let down her guard. Perhaps luck was on her side today and she would make it to her room without being reprimanded. Taking a few steps toward the stairs, the smell of cigarette smoke burned her nose and she suddenly went perfectly still. There was only one reason it would hover in the air like that.

"Sango." The way her name was spoken chilled her to the bone and she swallowed, knowing that she would have to face the music eventually. Taking a deep breath, she turned around to peer into the living room, knowing full well what awaited her there.

Naomi was sitting on the couch with a cigarette dangling from her fingers. Ash littered the carpet and numerous alcohol bottles were scattered along the coffee table, along with beer cans and dirty wine glasses. The woman's eyes were cold and unforgiving as they stared out the window, watching as night continued to approach. Beside her, Ryota stood with his arms crossed. His brows were furrowed with frustration and anger seemed to come off of him in waves. There was no mistaking it: Sango was in deep trouble.

"Yes, mom?" she asked timidly, all courage from earlier gone. What was she thinking, lying to her mother like that? It was as if she had signed her own death wish.

She flicked her finger against the white stick, not seeming to care that the ashes embedded themselves into the carpet. "Where were you?"

Taking another step forward, Sango stood her ground and looked her mother and step-father in the eyes. "I was out with a friend." Perhaps her fate was already decided for her, but damn it all, she wasn't going down without a fight.

Ryota scoffed, but otherwise made no notion he had heard her. "And which friend is this?" Naomi asked, turning to gaze at her daughter. "Surely you were not out with Kagome. She called a few hours ago asking where you were. And Taro had stopped by, looking for you as well."

Sango mentally cursed herself for forgetting to tell Kagome about her plan. It had been such a stupid mistake on her part, and now she was going to be punished severely. "Just a few people from work, is all," she lied, hoping she could sway her mother's anger. _What was Taro doing here?_

"You're an inconsiderate brat," Ryota finally said, his voice laced with malice as he spoke. "After everything we've done for you, you have the nerve to disobey us?"

The young woman swallowed back the fear he bestowed upon her. "No, Ryota, I was just-"

"You're mother asked you to come home immediately after the hospital," he interrupted, ignoring her reasoning. "And you foolishly decided to ignore her."

Sango opted to staying silent, knowing it was most likely the best thing for her. She needed to patiently wait out the argument. Talking-back would only make it worse. "I expected you home," Naomi said in a much quieter tone than her husband. "When you didn't show up for hours, I began to worry."

Her words tugged at the pregnant teen's heartstrings and she had to fight so she wouldn't apologize. "We give you a roof over your head, clothes on your back, and food to eat," her step-father continued without missing a beat. He stood up and took a few paces toward her. "This is how you repay us?!"

Without warning, he raised his arm above his head and brought the back of his hand across Sango's cheek, causing her head to whip to the side. She crumpled to the ground with the contact, unable to withstand the blow. Surprise flitted across her eyes as she stared up at him, holding a hand to her reddening cheek. Never, in all the years he had lived there, had Ryota ever touched her. He was truly angry and Sango found she was afraid; scared out of her wits of the man towering over her.

"If you ever do something so reckless again," he warned, his voice dangerously low as he bent down to stick his face in hers. "You'll severely regret it." Before she could raise her voice to object, Ryota had stormed off toward the kitchen. Moments later, his keys jingled and the front door slammed shut, indicating he had left for work.

Naomi stood quietly from her place on the couch, dabbing out her cigarette on the table in the process. She disappeared into the kitchen and the water from the faucet turned on. A minute later, she returned with a wet rag and gently handed it to her daughter. "Clean yourself up," she said softly, concern lacing her tone.

Sango took the rag from her gingerly and watched the woman walk into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. The brunette pressed the cool cloth against her cheek, feeling the burn from Ryota's contact slowly fade. It was one thing to be screamed and yelled at for small things like wasted food and cleaning, but her step-father had hit her. There was no remorse in his gaze or worry in his tone. He outright hated her, that much could be determined.

Tears swam in her eyes as the vision of the stained carpet wavered. It was becoming much harder to live there, to go through the normal routine of life with her step-father and mother constantly acting so harsh around her. Sango didn't know where she would be able to go or who to turn to in a time of need.

But she did know one thing. She wouldn't be able to last much longer.

-KS-

A/N: Phew! Long wait, I know, but my muse was being very unkind to me. On a good note, I'll have a brand new story coming out soon. The first chapter is in the final stages of editing, so look forward to that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think.

Next chapter title: Options


	19. Happy Birthday, Sango

For Brittany - Although her daughter, Emma, is only a few months old, Brittany is once again pregnant ... with twins. She's having a hard time dealing with this information. Being a mother at 17 is hard enough, but being a mother of 3 at the age of 18 is almost impossible. She's thinking about adoption, but is unsure if she'd be able to give up her children. So please, keep her in your prayers. Thanks.

A/N: I know I said in the previous chapter that this chapter would be Options, but I've decided to delay that until the next update. And since it's been such a long time since the last update, I thought I'd remind you that last chapter Sango was rescued from her second hospital visit by Miroku, spent the day with him, and then got hit by her stepfather when she returned home. Miroku also met Taro shortly after Sango departed. So without further delay, I hope you enjoy the next installment.

To those I couldn't respond to:

erica: I've decided to take your words to heart. Throughout this story thus far, the relationship between Sango and Miroku has been in the background, instead concentrating more on the pregnancy issues. If I could, I'd go back and rewrite the entire story. But that wouldn't be fair to my readers, now would it? Instead, I've decided to add in an extra chapter to concentrate on just the relationships between SM and IK. Hope you enjoy this one a bit more. Yes, I agree, I don't want anything bad to happen to Sango either. But there is a story plot to be written and unfortunately things are about to get much worse. Just don't get too angry at me. Last chapter was giving me quite a bit of trouble, so I kind of had to force it out. Not exactly a good thing, but thanks for pointing it out. I hope this one will be better. Let me know. And don't go apologizing for your email being corrupted. Believe me, it happens to the best of us. I'm just glad you're still enjoying my stories. I don't know what I'd do if one of my HUGE fans started to ignore me. ;b

hniki21: Yes, I thought your name looked familiar! Haha! Glad you're enjoying it so far. Unfortunately, I'm not going to be making an IK version of this story, only because I have far more plots I'd like to play around with for that couple. Besides, this story was solely focused on the SM pairing. If every SM story had an IK side of it, we'd be kind of overrun with similar storylines. However, if I had enough desire to, I would go back and rewrite the entire story, so I'd be able to portray more things that I wanted to. Having it written years ago does nothing for my writing improvement. Oh well, the show must go on, right? Hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think.

**Keeping Strong**

**Chapter 19: Happy Birthday, Sango**

_Late July …_

Sango's eyes shifted around the near-empty parking lot as she got out of the car, nervously tugging at the bottom of her shirt, which just barely covered her midriff. "Are you sure your mom was okay with you borrowing her car to come here?" she asked her companion, shutting the door and gripping her purse tighter around her shoulder as she gazed at the worn structure of the building.

Kagome waved away her question and proceeded toward a small dingy store. "I come here all the time. It's not a big deal."

With a deep breath, the brunette followed her friend into the run-down music store, feeling a bit unsettled by the upkeep of the place.

Around eight o'clock that morning, Sango was rudely awoken up by a pounding on her bedroom door. Ryota had glared at her, demanding her to the phone, as Kagome was waiting patiently on the other line. Her friend hadn't said much except for her to be ready to be picked up within the half-hour. At first, Sango was thrilled to spend some time with her best friend, as they didn't get to do that often these days, but now she was beginning to doubt her decision.

The S.J. Records music store was definitely an older building and set in a poorer part of town. However, when Sango entered the small business, all her thoughts completely changed.

The carpets were a clean gray and the rows of CD's were neatly filed in alphabetic order. There were guitars and other small musical instruments hanging on the right wall, which was made of brick, while the other wall sported books filled with instructions on chords and keys. It was rather quaint to say the least.

Kagome smiled as she approached the glass counter, which was filled with guitar picks and tuning devices. "Inuyasha!" she called out to the backroom.

Her call was answered with a loud thud, followed by a curse as someone struggled. Inuyasha poked his head out, rubbing a sore spot on his forehead. "Hey," he grumbled, furrowing his brows with the pain.

"Did you hurt yourself?" she asked with concern, frowning at his apparent distress.

"Keh," he scoffed, trying to force down the blush in his cheeks. "What are you doin' here?"

She gave him a wry smile. "Can't I see you every once in a while?" Her tone was laced with sweetness as she batted her eyelashes playfully.

Not knowing what to say to her rather flirtatious greeting, Inuyasha grabbed a clean towel and busied himself with wiping the grime off his hands as a distraction. Kagome sighed and rested her chin on her palm, setting her elbow on the counter. "Anyways, are you coming out to breakfast with us?"

A single brow rose to hide behind silver bangs. "Breakfast?" he echoed, scratching behind his ear. "If you haven't noticed, I kinda have to work."

The girls glanced around the deserted shop, noting the lack of customers. "Inuyasha, I don't think the store will miss you for a few hours," Kagome replied with a knowing smile. "Besides, Totosai is here to manage until you come back."

He scowled at her, but was unable to deny her reasoning. "As if the old man can do anything without me." With a roll of his eyes, he walked into the back room.

Sango and Kagome waited patiently as he discussed things with his boss. "So," the brunette began, turning to look at her best friend with a knowing glance.

Kagome played innocent. "What?"

"Do you mind telling me what's up between you and Yash?"

A faint pink tinted the dark-haired girl's cheeks and she let her eyes roam the store, looking anywhere but at her best friend. "Nothing's going on," she replied casually.

Sango didn't buy it. "Let me guess. You like him, but he's too stubborn to give any indication he likes you." When Kagome's blush only deepened and she sent a forlorn glance to the back room, Sango knew she was right on the mark.

"I don't know what to do, Sango," she mumbled with a sigh. "He's just so frustrating. One minute we're fine, and then the next we're arguing over something stupid."

"Doesn't sound like good boyfriend material to me," Sango grumbled, following Kagome's gaze to where Inuyasha was conversing with an older man, who only looked blankly at his employee.

"No, it's not that," Kagome replied. "I mean, it's just aggravating. He clams up as soon as I begin flirting with him."

"So he's bad with expressing his feelings?" Sango asked. Kagome only sighed and tilted her head to the side with thought. "Kags, he's a guy. All men have that problem."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Not a certain lecher we both know."

A deep crimson immediately settled across the bridge of her nose, and Sango crossed her arms, glaring in defiance. "Miroku is an exception to every rule," she growled bitterly, covering up the fact that she was dealing with an unrequited love. But with her messed up past and no future, she didn't dare voice her feelings aloud in fear of harming someone in the process.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, sure," she mumbled, dropping the subject for the time being. However, Sango had a feeling she would be grilled about the topic later on. There was no escaping Kagome's interrogations.

"I'll be back later, old man," Inuyasha yelled to the back room as he returned with keys in hand and a scowl on his lips.

"Inuyasha," Kagome scolded as he came around the counter. "You should show respect for your elders."

He merely scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'll show him some respect when he can remember a damn thing."

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand to muffle a giggle as Sango looked on confused. Obviously during the time she spent under Ryota and her mother's careful guard duty, her friends had become a close-knit group without her. On the one hand, she was grateful they were able to stay in touch after her sudden leave. But on the other hand, she felt a little out of place, like an outsider, and suddenly wished she had gone against her mother's rules more often.

Sango hung back as she observed the banter that occurred between Inuyasha and Kagome as they walked out toward the parking lot. Their conversation topics flowed with ease and they acted as if they had known each other for years. Sango felt a sudden sense of longing, but quickly pushed it from her mind. At least something good had come of her temporary stay with the boys.

"Come on, Sango," Kagome called back to her friend, waving for the brunette to hurry her pace. Sango smiled and followed her friend, sliding into Kagome's car as Inuyasha jumped into Miroku's car beside them.

"See ya there," Inuyasha called through his window before putting the car into gear and driving out of the parking lot haphazardly.

Sango swung her gaze from the disappearing car to her best friend. "Where are we going?" she asked. Now that she thought about it, Kagome hadn't mentioned anything about what their day would consist of.

"Out to breakfast," she replied vaguely. However, Sango couldn't help but notice the sly smile that accompanied her words.

-KS-

Twenty minutes later, the girls pulled up in front of the small diner Sango worked at. "Kagome," she groaned, stepping out of the car and placing a hand over her growing stomach, shutting the door behind her. "Why are we here? I have to see this place every other day of the week."

"Oh, calm down," Kagome replied with a wave of her hand. "The food is good and I bet you'll get a discount." She smiled happily and grabbed her friend's hand, dragging her inside.

They found a booth near the front windows and Sango sat down. "I'm going to use the bathroom real quick," Kagome said, disappearing before the brunette had a chance to reply.

Sango sighed and glanced around the quaint restaurant, meeting the gazes of familiar customers. However, it was strange that it seemed oddly still. No waitresses were running around like chickens with their heads cut off, and Kamari's voice wasn't booming from the kitchen. Usually, the diner was bustling with the morning rush, especially during summer. So where was everyone?

She rested her chin in her hand, placing her elbow on the table, as she allowed her eyes to wander to the window to her right, chalking up the emptiness to a simply slow morning. It wasn't the first time this year, so why should she be bothered? But even with these thoughts, the sudden churn in her stomach didn't cease. Something was up.

"Happy birthday to you," a voice sang over the restaurant, causing Sango to glance toward the kitchen. There stood Kagome with a delirious expression on her face. In her hands was a white frosted birthday cake, complete with seventeen candles and pink frosting.

"Happy birthday to you," a chorus of voices followed. Behind her best friend, Sango noticed the familiar faces of her coworkers and Inuyasha, who even managed to mumble a few words to the song even with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "Happy birthday, dear Sango!"

The group made their way across the restaurant and set the cake down in front of her, leaving a very perplexed Sango in its wake. She stared wide-eyed at the flickering flames of the candles as the wax dripped slowly down the sticks. "Happy birthday to you!"

A round of applause suddenly bombarded the café, and even a few customers joined in the happy celebration. Sango could only stare at the group of friends and coworkers surrounding her, shocked at the gathering. She hadn't even remembered it was her own birthday. Lately, her thoughts had been solely on what was going to happen to the baby and where each day was going to take her. Her seventeenth birthday had completely slipped her mind.

"Come on, make a wish, Sango!" Kagome called with a smile, clasping her hands together.

Realization slowly sunk in and the brunette leaned forward, counting the small pink and purple candles with care. A beautiful script covered the vanilla cake, spelling out 'Happy Birthday, Sango' in large letters. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and silently made her wish, hoping it would come true, before releasing her breath and blowing out the candles.

Kagome cheered, causing a blush to rise in Sango's cheeks and laughter followed. She opened her eyes and turned to chastise her best friend about the sudden party, but was only met with a violet gaze. Her breath caught in her throat as Miroku stared at her, a twinkle in his eyes and a warm smile upon his face.

"Happy Birthday, Sango," he mumbled, his hot breath caressing her cheek before his lips pressed to her own in a kiss. He pulled back after a tender moment, and ran a thumb over her cheek, gazing at her with such love she thought she would burst. "May all your wishes come true."

Sango snorted and laughed shortly after, suddenly finding the occasion such a joy. It had been such a long time since her life felt normal, that having a surprise birthday party tore away her nostalgic feelings. "That is so cheesy," she told Miroku, laughing at his bewildered expression.

He smiled and pulled away with an exasperated sigh. "That's what the ladies love about me." His words were responded with a slap to his arm, courtesy of Sango, who only shot him a playful glare.

Chatter had accumulated around the booth that held the birthday girl. Kagome slid into the seat opposite her friend with a package of paper plates and plastic silverware. "Who wants cake?"

Her question was answered by a loud round of cheers.

-KS-

It was almost noon by the time Sango and her friends walked out of the café. The pregnant teen was overwhelmed with the sudden surprise and hadn't realized how much she missed hanging out with her friends. Kagome had invited a couple of people they spoke to in school, and of course the entire café staff. There weren't too many attendees, but it made Sango smile all the same.

"Thanks, Kagome," she said as the four of them ventured out into the afternoon sun, waving to the last patron of the party who jumped in her car and left. "I needed that."

"No problem," Kagome replied with a smile. "What are friends for?"

"So," Miroku spoke up, crossing his arms and glancing between the girls. "What do you ladies have planned for the rest of the day?"

Sango shrugged. Kamari was kind enough to give her the day off, insisting on leaving the birthday girl to her friends and social life, which she knew Sango didn't get to do very often. "Nothing really," she said, thinking about all the chores she could do at home. Not to mention she needed to go to the library to do some research. She still had to figure out what she was going to do about school, and she had a hunch the court systems may be her only option. "I should probably be getting home, though."

Kagome looped her arm through hers. "Not so fast, Birthday Girl," she said with a smile, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "You'll be spending the day with us."

"Us?" Inuyasha echoed, leaning up against the side of the café. "Did you forget I have a _job_?"

The dark-haired girl looked at him with a pout. "But Yash, its Sango's birthday. Don't you think we should spend it with her?"

A blush dusted his cheeks and he swallowed, obviously uncomfortable with her question. "Keh," he replied, casting his gaze elsewhere. "Tell that to Totosai."

"You're the one who said he couldn't remember anything," she pointed out. "He'll probably forget you were even supposed to work today."

"Kagome," he groaned. "Aren't you supposed to be the responsible one? Telling me to skip out on work isn't exactly being a good influence."

She shrugged. "Gotta have fun once in a while." She winked at him before pulling Sango toward their car, leaving Inuyasha gaping behind her.

"Where are we going, Kags?" Sango asked as they reached the car. She watched the boys slide into Miroku's car a few spaces down the parking lot.

"Well," she replied, getting into the drivers' seat. "Since it's your birthday, I'm taking you shopping."

Sango's eyes widened. "Kagome, no way are we going shopping. I don't have that kind of money to spend!"

"I know," she said, turning the key in the ignition and buckling her seatbelt. "But you see, I recently got a job and my mom loaned me some cash. Problem solved!" She grinned happily at her best friend before pressing on the gas and speeding out of the parking lot, Sango's complaints lost in the breeze.

-KS-

Going to the mall with Kagome had to be one of the easiest tasks known to man. However, that was before Sango discovered that when her friend was on a mission, all hell could break loose.

Currently, the duo was trudging through the mall with bags in each hand as they made their way through the various stores. Sango was dragging behind, a bit worn out by the endeavor. Not only was she pregnant, but it had been a long time since she had done so much walking in only a few hours. Her feet were killing her and her back was beginning to ache.

"Kagome, let's take a break," she told her friend who was practically skipping in front of her.

She spun around and grinned. "Sure thing, Sango." They made their way to a large fountain in the middle of the mall, surrounded by stone benches. Taking a seat, the brunette sighed with relief, feeling the tension leave her muscles.

Setting her bags down beside her, Kagome fished out her wallet. "I'm going to get something to drink. Want anything?"

Sango shook her head and watched her friend scurry off to the food court, soon disappearing in the crowd.

Finally able to relax and take a short breather, Sango sighed and leaned back on her hands, letting the sounds of the mall jumble together in a haze. She closed her eyes and let her head drift back so her face was pointed upward toward the large skylight overhead. How long had it been since she had felt so at peace?

Unfortunately, it wasn't going to last.

"Didn't think I'd see you around here," a familiar male voice called from in front of her.

Sango's eyes snapped open and she looked straight ahead, meeting the gaze of Taro. He had his arms crossed and was smirking at her. "What do you want?" she asked, sitting up straighter and instinctively placing an arm around her stomach.

He shrugged. "Word on the street is that you got an abortion. But since you look like a cow, I'm guessing it isn't true."

Laughter followed his words and Sango peered behind him, recognizing the group of students who he usually hung out with. They were glaring at her with hatred and smiles on their faces from enjoyment.

Sango swallowed, quickly glancing at the drink stand Kagome had walked off to moments earlier. She was preoccupied by the brown-haired boy at the register and hadn't noticed Sango's distress. Her auburn eyes turned back to her ex-boyfriend.

"That is none of your business," she replied coolly. However, with her sitting down and him standing over her, she felt almost insignificant under his gaze.

He sat down beside her. "Considering that's my child," he enunciated slowly, as if she had trouble understanding. "It _is _my business." Taro placed a hand on her knee, and she moved away from him in response.

"Please leave, Taro," Sango said, hoping to be rid of him. It was bad enough she had become a circus act for him and his friends, but now he would once again try to convince her to allow him partial custody of the baby.

"What's the rush?" he asked with a smile, the one she had fallen for when they started dating all those months ago. "I haven't seen you in ages."

Alright, she thought, casting her gaze over him. Now he was playing hot and cold. First he was angry, and then he was flirtatious. Would he make up his damn mind?

"Listen, Taro," she tried again, placing her hands in her lap. "I know that my words hurt you, but I won't take them back. You are not in my future, and it's about time you accepted that."

The smile slowly slid from his lips and he was back to glaring at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as Kagome came stomping over. "Hey!" she yelled, a drink in one hand and the other clenched into a fist.

Taro peered up at the woman who dared interrupt their little conversation. "What do you want?"

Kagome walked up and stood in front of him, glaring down at him. "I suggest you leave," she bit out. Obviously, one never wants to get on Kagome's bad side.

Knowing he was out numbered, and clearly in trouble if he didn't leave soon, Taro held up his hands in a white flag and stood. "Whatever," he grumbled to her, casting his eyes at Sango. "But we're not done."

With a final glance over his shoulder, Taro shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and joined his friends, immediately falling into their routine of laughing at cruel jokes.

The ebony-haired girl turned toward her best friend with a saddened look in her eyes. "Are you okay, Sango?" she asked in a soft voice.

Sango smiled half-heartily at her, not wanting to ruin their day on account of Taro's unexpected visit. "Yeah," she lied. "I'm fine." In truth, she was unsettled by her ex-boyfriend's parting words and had a feeling it wasn't the last time they would see each other. "So, what else is on the agenda?"

Kagome looked at her skeptically, knowing there was more to it than Sango was letting on, but decided to abide by her friend's wishes and continue the day without pause. "Well," she stated slowly, sipping her drink. Her expression visibly brightened. "How about some shopping?"

Sango groaned. "Kagome," she said, gesturing toward the bags around her. "Don't you think we've done enough of that?"

Her friend shook her head. "No, this is a different kind of shopping." Grabbing a few bags and taking her friend's hand, Kagome practically dragged Sango through the mall. She gave no indication of where they were going and Sango was helpless to do anything but follow Kagome with bags in hand.

However, when Kagome said it was going to be a different kind of shopping, Sango never expected to be standing in front of a store filled with little clothes and colorful toys.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned, feeling unnerved by the name of the store that hung over the entrance. "I really don't think-"

"Come on, Sango," her friend persuaded with a soft smile. "Someday, you're going to be giving birth to that baby. He or she is going to need some clothes."

Sango bit her lip, weighing the pros and cons of venturing into a baby store. "Well," she finally lamented with a sigh. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to look."

Kagome took her hand and led her inside, knowing the first step to Sango's motherhood wasn't going to be easy. After all, she was a strong person and never wanted help from anyone. And when she _did _ask for help, it was always repaid in some way. Sango had never been about leaning on others for support, so having Kagome help her with baby necessities would be a big step for her.

"We'll start out small," she told her friend as they browsed the many racks filled with newborn clothes. "Since I doubt you want a baby shower, it's up to me to see to it you have what you need." She winked at her friend before walking off to browse baby furniture.

Sango hesitantly began looking through the little baby clothing, filling her mind with teddy bears and ponies, clouds and rainbows. Before she knew it, she was smiling and allowing her thoughts to drift to the future, where she would actually be a mother.

A mother.

It was the first time she really thought about it. Since she became pregnant, her only thoughts were concerning the baby's well being and how to survive from one day to the next. But to actually think of herself as a mother … It was almost surreal.

Then the fear began to set in. Would she be a good mother to her child? Would she know how to take care of it, or what to do if something goes wrong? And then her heart skipped a beat as her biggest fear came to mind.

Would she be strong enough to keep herself from becoming like _her_ mother?

-KS-

The sun was setting by the time Sango and Kagome left the mall. They had spent the entire day shopping and looking at baby things, that once they reached the car, the brunette plopped down with a huff.

"Never again," she groaned, feeling the ache in her back and feet, curling an arm around her stomach.

Kagome placed the rest of the bags in the trunk and backseat before sliding behind the steering wheel and buckling up. "Come on, Sango. You needed some new things and it is your birthday after all."

She narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, _my _birthday. Doesn't the birthday girl get to decide what to do?"

Her friend seemed to ponder this a moment before shaking her head with a smile. "Nope," she replied, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. "Besides, what I have planned is much better than what you could possibly want to do."

Sango rolled her eyes and turned her gaze to the window, watching the passing cars and scenery. She felt completely drained by the events that occurred today and would give anything to crawl into her bed and sleep until the next night. Besides, even though they had just eaten an hour ago, she was already hungry, courtesy of the small being inside of her.

She was about to voice her thoughts to the driver, when she suddenly noticed where they were headed. The tall buildings of the city faded away, along with the noises of traffic and chattering of city folks. When Kagome parked the car, Sango swallowed a gasp in recognition.

The headlights illuminated the familiar grounds of Shinjuku Park, drawing the girls' gazes to the pinks and greens of the trees. A few people sat upon the benches surrounding the pond in the center, and the chirping of birds overcame the lull of the city in the distance.

"Kagome," Sango breathed, still awed by the sight. Tearing her eyes away from the pendant lamps swaying in the breeze, she looked at her best friend. "What are we doing here?"

The ebony-haired girl smiled and locked the car, walking toward the tree her and Inuyasha sat against the first night they came there as a group. "This is the final part of your birthday gift," she said softly, her voice a whisper in the wind.

Sango followed her hesitantly, unsure of what to expect. She was thrilled that she had been taken back to the spot in which so many good memories were born, but at the same time, a dull ache throbbed painfully in her chest at the thought of all the horrible moments that came with it.

Her eyes found two men leaning up against the tree, who she quickly identified as Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Miroku?" Sango mumbled in question.

"We know life hasn't been the easiest on you, Sango," Kagome said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "And we know how much you miss Kohaku, even if you never talk about him."

Her wide, auburn eyes glanced over her friend with barely a flicker of hope. "While you and Kagome were shopping today," Miroku spoke up, taking a step toward her. "Inuyasha and I did some detective work."

"What are you saying?" Sango whispered, barely allowing her hope to grow as they spoke of her brother. She hadn't seen him in months and her heart thudded with agony knowing that it was of his own free will that he refused to return to her. So when her friends spoke about her obvious need for the boy who stood by her during their father's death, she almost let hope take hold. It was against her better judgment to do so (due to the fact that it never worked in her favor), but it was something that couldn't be helped.

All eyes watched her expression carefully, the lights from the pendant lamps casting shadows across their faces.

"We found the kid at some guy's house," Inuyasha finally said with a grumble.

Kagome shot him a glare, upset by the fact he ruined the surprise with his blunt attitude. "Inuyasha," she growled, clenching her hands into fists.

"At some guy's house?" Sango echoed, her brows furrowing in confusion.

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck, tucking his free hand into the pocket of his jeans. "Turns out Kohaku got into some bad trouble with a drug dealer. Luckily we managed to make a deal with him and freed your brother."

"He's going to stay in the apartment with Inuyasha and Miroku for a while," Kagome continued, smiling at her friend.

Sango stayed silent and allowed the news to sink in. "Kohaku's okay?" she asked hesitantly.

Miroku beamed and nodded. "Yeah, your brother's fine."

Without warning, tears streamed down Sango's face as she fell to her knees, her body wracking with sobs.

Kagome immediately fell down beside her and took her best friend into her arms. Her eyes stun with tears as she rubbed a soothing hand over Sango's back."Happy birthday, Sango."

-KS-

A/N: Argh! I don't like this chapter, and I hate the fact that it took me so long to get this out. But its not all my fault. These past few months have been pretty busy, and the days haven't been the easiest. Besides trouble at work, one of my friends ended up in the hospital. Physically, she's okay and was released yesterday, but there's still a long road of recovery to go. So keep her in your prayers, please.

The next chapter should be out fairly soon. I have most of the first scene typed up already, and there are only going to be two, maybe three scenes. I'm not sure yet. After the next update, the story will progress much faster, and I hope to have it complete by the end of the year. We'll see, I suppose.

Please let me know how you like/dislike it. Again, sorry for the very long delay, but I hope it won't happen again. And if you could keep Brittany in your thoughts, I know it would be much appreciated.


	20. Complications

For Brittany. Congratulations on the birth of your twin boys, Westley and Skylar, in December of 2010. Hope the boys and Emma are doing great. Keep strong and take it one day at a time.

A/N: As a reminder, last chapter Sango had her seventeenth birthday, had a confrontation with Taro, and her friends brought Kohaku back into her life. Hope you enjoy this long-awaited installment.

To those I couldn't respond to:

Always-Reading: Well, I suppose you'll just have to read the next couple of chapters to figure that out, huh? ; )

erica: Thanks for the encouragement and the advice. Like I mentioned in the author's note, I had to basically force out the chapter because my muse was not cooperating at all. And unfortunately, I had to battle through that chapter in order to move on. This chapter will probably follow the same routine, but after this, it should be smooth sailing. The transition between these chapters to the next part of the story is difficult, as it feels more like filler than actual storyline. And I really appreciate your words about finally finding a good M/S fanfic. To be honest, I don't think it's as great as it could be, as I mentioned in my reply last chapter. Although, now that I've been able to test out the pair, I have a few story ideas that include them as the main characters that I can't wait to try out. So if you think this story is good, perhaps I can do better next time? You'll have to let me know once I post it, which won't be for some time. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.

miroku: Oh goodness! I hope you survived the wait. Sorry it took so long, but my muse and real life didn't want to cooperate. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

**Keeping Strong**

**Chapter 20: Complications**

_Mid-August …_

"Home sweet home," Miroku mumbled as he struggled to open the door to his apartment while balancing two large bags in his hands. He set them down on the floor upon entering, waiting for Sango and Kohaku to follow in from behind.

"Did we need to bring so much?" the boy asked with a slight blush in his cheeks, unloading his armful of baggage.

Sango set down a light-weight box and wiped the sweat from her brow. "You'll be staying here for a while, Kohaku," she reminded him, slipping off her shoes and making her way to the living room. "You might as well get comfortable."

"Your sister's right," Miroku agreed, ruffling Kohaku's hair. "You can take your things into the spare bedroom and begin unpacking."

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Kohaku did as he was asked. He gathered as many bags as he could carry and struggled into his sister's old room.

Sango watched him with a soft smile. "You don't know how thankful I am, Miroku," she mumbled once her brother had closed the door. She turned to gaze at him with admiration. "I really do appreciate it."

He waved her comment aside as he sat down next to her one the couch. "It's not a problem. I'm always willing to help a woman in need." He winked and shot her a goofy smile. "Besides, he seems like a good kid."

The brunette sighed and sat down on the couch beside him. "He is. I just wish my mother was more aware of that. Because of her negligence, I almost lost him."

"Now, now, your mother may have made some bad decisions, but she mustn't be as horrible as you say." He leaned forward and clasped his hands, turning to her with a gentle smile. "After all, she raised you to be a strong and independent woman. Perhaps she just fell short this last year due to her own emotional distress. She is still willing to put Kohaku through school."

"Correction, _Ryota _is putting him through school," Sango said with a bitter tone. "My mother doesn't have the money and my step-father is fond of him. I'm just glad he's taking my brother's education into consideration and isn't allowing his feelings of hatred for me cloud his judgment when it comes to Kohaku. If my brother wasn't allowed his schooling because of me, I don't know if I would ever be able to forgive myself."

Miroku held her hand and looked her in the eyes. "Do not ever believe it is your fault for another's actions. I know that you would do everything in your power to be there for Kohaku, no matter the cost. You are a very brave big sister."

"Thanks, Miroku," she said softly, squeezing his hand in return. "I needed that."

"Always here for a pep talk," he replied with a grin, his hand inching toward her backside.

"Don't even think about it, lecher," she growled warningly, glaring as he backed off. "Always here to ruin the mood, too."

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Can't blame a guy for wanting one last touch."

"One last touch?" she repeated warily, raising a brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Miroku paused, realizing his mistake, before trying to change the subject. "Oh, Sango, my beautiful dove—"

She snorted. "I'm hardly a dove, Miroku," she insisted, gesturing to her growing stomach. "More like a cow."

"And a beautiful cow at that." His eyes twinkled with humor as she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"What's up with you today?" she demanded, crossing her arms. "You're acting stranger than usual."

All amusement left his face and his smile lessened a degree. He averted his eyes, suddenly looking uncomfortable under her gaze. "Is it that noticeable?"

"Alright, spill. What's on your mind?"

He shrugged and smiled, but it seemed forced and out of place. Sango didn't buy it, and it must have been clearly written on her face, for he dropped the false expression and sighed. "You're right, Sango. There has been something on my mind."

The brunette watched as he fidgeted, trying to get his thoughts together. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest, rapidly beating faster for each second that passed with silence. She swallowed against the sudden dry aching in her throat and clasped her hands together in her lap to stop them from shaking.

Just as she was about to question him again, he looked up at her with resolve flashing in his eyes. "It's August, Sango," he began, his voice eerily calm.

"Yeah," she replied slowly. She furrowed her brows with confusion. "And …?"

Miroku ran his hand down his face. He gazed at her again, his expression somber and full of unrelenting regret. "I'll be leaving for school the day after tomorrow."

The entire world seemed to stop spinning as Sango tried to comprehend what he said. Her heart skipped a beat and her breaths became slow and raspy. Her entire body seemed to ignite into flames as the burning realization sunk in.

How could she have forgotten? During the entire summer, they both knew that he would be leaving for school in the fall. There was no way to ignore it. And yet, through everything, it had slipped her mind. She wasn't going back to school unless it was boarding school, according to her mother. The days had blended together; hours seemed to pass by in a blur. Time had passed so quickly …

"I see," Sango finally replied, casting her eyes downward. She felt him staring at her intently, judging her reaction. Tears stung the back of her eyes, but she blinked, refusing to cry in front of him again.

"Sango …" he mumbled, placing a hand on her knee.

She ignored his touch, instead concentrating on composing herself. There was no longer a doubt in her mind that she had feelings for the man next to her, but it wasn't as if she expected him to return them. After all, who would fall for a pregnant seventeen year old who wasn't going anywhere with her life? Besides, she refused to hold him back from his future, where he would find his dream job and marry a woman to share the rest of his life with. How could she even begin to take that away from him?

Forcing a smile, she peered up at him. "Well, I'm happy for you, Miroku. It'll be nice to get away from here, don't you think? What will you study?"

He frowned at her response and withdrew his hand. "Don't do this," he mumbled.

"Do what?" She cocked her head with an innocent smile.

Miroku sighed and scooted closer to her so their knees were touching. "Ask me to stay," he whispered in her ear as he grasped her hand in his, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Her eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

"Ask me to stay, and I'll stay," he repeated.

He wanted to stay with her. They hadn't known each other for more than a few months, but the connection they shared ran deeper than she could ever hope to explain. Sango's heart leapt at his proposition, and she almost got down on her knees and begged him to stay. But reality came crashing down around her.

She sucked in a shaky breath. "I can't, Miroku."

Confusion written plainly on his face, Miroku pulled back to look at her. "Why not?"

"You have your whole life ahead of you," she reasoned with tears in her eyes. "I refuse to allow you to give up everything you've worked for because of me. This time next year, I'll just be a memory that you've already forgotten."

"But Sango—"

She silenced him with a finger to his lips. "It's for the best," she assured with a sad smile.

He opened his mouth to protest again, but when he saw the look in her eyes, he knew there was no way to sway her decision. With a defeated sigh, he pulled away and gazed at the floor with little interest. "I suppose we'll be parting ways then after tonight," he said quietly.

Sango nodded, having nothing else to say. She averted her gaze, hoping Kohaku would finish soon so she could bid her farewells and leave before the tears fell.

Suddenly, Miroku gently grasped her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. "Sango," he spoke, his voice husky with emotion. "The distance between us may be far, but my heart will always belong to you."

Her gasp was lost as he sealed her lips with a kiss, relaying that his words rang true. She melted into the sensual heat that erupted at the contact, almost regretting her decision to let him go. He held her in his arms as he moved to lay her down on the couch, their emotions running wild as their passion fueled their actions.

Sango needed to feel him, all of him, and needed the comfort only he could bring. When he ran his fingers down her arms or wrapped his hand firmly in her hair, a welcomed shiver ran down her spine. A moan slipped passed her lips as he kissed her more fervently, allowing their goodbye to last as long as time would allow.

But even then it would be too soon.

A door clicked open and Miroku pulled away, leaning over her with lust in his eyes. Sango's breathing came in heavy gasps as she tried to clear her mind of the haze his kisses had set upon her.

"Sis?" her brother called hesitantly from where he stood in the doorway to his new bedroom.

Realizing the position they were in, Sango quickly scrambled up with a deep blush on her cheeks. She quickly fixed her hair and straightened out her clothes before slinging her purse over her shoulder.

Sango stepped away from Miroku and bit her lip. His kiss almost caused her to crumble and convey her love to him. But as soon as he pulled away and the moment was broken, her resolve strengthened once more. They couldn't be together. It was as simple as that.

"I'll see you later this week, Kohaku," the brunette said quietly, breaking eye contact with the man who held her heart. She ruffled her younger brother's hair. "Call me if you need anything."

"Sure thing," he replied with a nod of his head before quietly slipping into his room and closing the door.

Sango peered sadly over her shoulder. "Goodbye, Miroku," she whispered, fearing if she spoke any louder, her tears would betray her determined expression.

He shook his head with a sad smile as he stood. "This isn't goodbye," he replied, walking toward her and brushing a thumb against her cheek. "It's simply a short separation." Sango nodded mutely, feeling a single tear escape her eye and soundlessly drip off her chin. "Until we meet again." Miroku placed a kiss against her forehead as his final notion before taking a step back.

The young mother-to-be turned away from him and quickly made her way out of the apartment. The more distance she put between them, the more she felt her barriers breaking. In her heart, she knew he was right. This would not be the last time they saw one another.

However, she had no idea that she'd be seeing him much sooner than she anticipated.

-KS-

Kagome couldn't really wrap her mind around it. Only twenty a minutes ago, Inuyasha had been walking her home from their day out. Now she was sitting on the couch watching him play video games with her younger brother. She mentally cursed her mother for putting her in this situation.

She sighed and rested her cheek against her hand, watching the back of Inuyasha's head in thought. It wasn't as if she didn't like him, but she wasn't sure where they stood exactly in their relationship. Did he think of her as more than just a friend? He wasn't exactly the romantic type and he gave no indication of wanting anything more. Besides, according to Miroku, his ex-girlfriend hadn't been the kindest to him in the last few months of their relationship. Kagome definitely didn't want to be any sort of rebound either. Where did that leave her?

With a confused heart, of course.

She scowled and wondered why Inuyasha had to be so difficult sometimes. Couldn't he simply confirm her fears or desires and let her move on with her life? Nope. She had to painfully wait for some indication. Lucky her.

"You're cheating!" Souta yelled as he and Inuyasha got into a heated debate over the rules of the game as they continued fighting with their characters on screen.

"Am not!" he retaliated, but even Kagome could hear the smirk in his tone. She rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, there was a light knock on the door, and she left the boys to their own devices to answer it. She was a bit curious as to who would be stopping by so late, as it was just past five o'clock. However, she never expected to see her best friend standing on her doorstep.

"Hey," she greeted, taking in Sango's red-rimmed eyes and half-hearted smile. She looked worse for wear, as if she had gone through a great battle.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she apologized as Kagome stepped aside to let her in.

She waved away her words. "You know you're always welcomed. Mama just ran out to pick up some things for dinner, Gramps is in the shed out back, and Inuyasha and Souta are in the living room playing who knows what. Hardly anything to be interrupting." She smiled.

Sango turned hesitant eyes to the living room archway. "Inuyasha's here?" she asked, eyebrows rising with surprise as a stream of curse words answered her question. "I didn't know you two were that close."

A light blush came to Kagome's cheeks. "We-we're not," she stuttered. "He just walked me home and Mama insisted he stayed for dinner."

"I see," she replied with a knowing smile. Kagome turned on her heel and stomped toward the living room, trying to ignore the heat in her cheeks. Sango chuckled and followed her.

"I totally kicked your ass!" a silver-haired boy yelled in triumph as the girls came upon the two boys.

"Did not!" Souta retaliated, crossing his arms. "You cheated!"

"What the hell you talkin' about? I beat you fair and square!" he growled in return.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted to be heard over them, narrowing her eyes at the elder boy. "Watch you language around him, would you? He's only a kid."

He shrugged off her words. "It's not like the kid ain't heard any of it before," he reasoned. Amber eyes met hers, but ignored her glare as they flickered over to the brunette standing beside her. "Oi, Sango," Inuyasha greeted with a slight wave from his place on the floor. "Haven't seen you around much. How's the kid?"

Kagome sighed with exasperation and grabbed Sango's arm, pulling her toward the kitchen. "Can you be a little more considerate?" she grumbled, although not loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

Over the past few months, she had grown accustomed to his rough edges, but that didn't sway her desire to smooth them out a bit. After all, she wouldn't change him for the world. He just needed to learn when to hold his tongue.

Inuyasha and Souta's heated game faded into the background as the girls entered the kitchen. Sango took a seat at the table as Kagome placed a kettle of water on the stove. While she waited for it to whistle, she leaned her back against the counter and smiled softly at her friend.

"So, what's going on?" she asked hesitantly. "It's not like you to show up unexpected."

Sango shrugged with a half-hearted smile. "I suppose I just didn't want to go home yet."

Kagome nodded, but she didn't buy it. There was more behind Sango's visit than she was letting on. "Did you get Kohaku moved in okay? I haven't heard from Miroku since yesterday."

"Yeah, he's all set." There was a lengthy pause as Sango bit her lip. The kettle whistled, startling the girls, and Kagome quickly set about making two cups of tea for them. When she finished, she joined her friend at the table and lifted her cup to her lips as she waited patiently for Sango to tell her what was bothering her.

"To be honest, there was a reason for why I came here," she finally admitted with a sigh. "I wanted to apologize."

Kagome furrowed her brows. "What do you have to apologize for?"

The brunette took a sip of her tea and licked her lips. "In all my worry over the baby, I had completely forgotten that Miroku would be leaving for school."

Suddenly, realization hit Kaogme and her expression fell. "Oh, Sango," she mumbled quietly with pity in her eyes, placing a hand over her friend's.

Sango shook her head softly. "I hadn't realized that I would be sticking Inuyasha with the burden of watching over my brother. If I had known Miroku would be absent, I would have demanded Kohaku to move back home."

"Sango, you have nothing to feel bad about," Kagome assured with a smile. "Inuyasha is quite capable of handling a kid … I think." She shook her head. "In any case, I'll be around all the time and I'm sure Kohaku will love it there. At least until things are settled at your house."

She smiled. "That's really sweet of you to say, Kagome, but I just don't feel right-"

"Would you quit your yappin'?" Inuyasha called from his place near the door. He appeared to have ended his game with Souta and had heard the last part of their conversation. "Taking care of the kid won't be a hassle. Stop worryin'."

Sango didn't look convinced. "Look," Kagome began gently. "Kohaku is fine. You're not far away, so you can check up on him whenever you can. Inuyasha knows this great Dojo, too. It'll keep Kohaku out of trouble after school. Not to mention I'm sure he'll love to hang out with Souta again."

"I don't know," Sango lamented with a sigh. "I still feel as if I've already taken so much from everyone. I feel like such a burden."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You say somethin' about being a burden one more time, I'm going to have to give your boyfriend a beating." His words had Sango blushing.

Kagome's expression turned quizzical. "Why would you beat up Miroku?"

"'Cause I can," was his dead-panned reply.

Kagome giggled behind her hand before turning her attention back to Sango. "It'll be fine," she promised, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulder and pulling her into a partial hug. "We want to help, so please, let us."

Sango was quiet for a few moments as she pondered and simply stared into her cup of tea. Finally, she cleared her throat and turned her eyes on Inuyasha. "All right then," she agreed begrudgingly. "But if at any time Kohaku becomes a bother, please don't hesitate on calling me."

"The kid'll be fine," Inuyasha grumbled, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Kagome smiled brightly. "Well, now that that's all taken care of, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to," Sango replied, the heavy mood now gone from the room. "But I must be getting home. I'm sure my mother will be upset with me for not returning from work sooner."

"Okay," her friend replied with a frown. "Call me tomorrow?"

Sango smiled and stood up, quickly making her way toward the front door. "I will," she promised. "Thank you both, for everything." She met their eyes, gave Kagome a hug, and then she was gone.

Kagome closed and locked the door behind her before breathing a sigh of relief. She turned around, only to be met with Inuyasha's intense gaze.

"Did you tell her?" he asked quietly, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall.

Kagome shook her head. "No, she has enough to worry about. I don't want to bother her with this."

He agreed with a curt nod. "She deserves to know, though. Hell, Kohaku deserves to know."

She bit her lip. "I know, but they've already been through so much. We can handle it, right?" She turned pleading eyes toward him. "Please, Inuyasha? I'm sure we can cover this up before they ever have to know."

He stood there for a moment, just looking at her intensely, before he shrugged. "Look, I'll do what I can to keep Kohaku safe. Miroku is the one in contact with Naraku. Dealing with drug-overlords ain't easy, Kagome, but he'll get Kohaku over my dead body."

She smiled at his loyalty before wrapping her arms around his waist. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Keh," he grumbled before embracing her in return.

A/N: Well, hello there. This has officially been the longest time between updates in my writing career. I deeply apologize for that. My life just got so busy with school, work, and plenty of family medical problems, plus my muse didn't want to cooperate, so I never really had the will or time to sit down and finish this chapter. And sorry if the last scene is a bit rushed and/or off. I did the best I could under the circumstances, but I honestly just want to get this posted. The following chapters should come out fairly quickly I hope. I have almost all of the story mapped out until the end and know what's going to happen in each chapter. And I really hope I don't put you guys through a waiting game like that again.

In any case, sorry you had to wait so long, and I hope I still have some readers on board. Leaving reviews will definitely help settle my nervousness. *hinthint* :)


End file.
